When Angels Cry
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: <html><head></head>Present Time Story. After her school closes down, a traumatized Rose Dewitt Bukater is forced to attend Public School in LA. What happens when a certain kind artist stops her from making a tragic mistake?</html>
1. Shattered Pieces

Rose Dewitt Bukater stood outside the lit building, feeling great trepidation. She had been inside the building a number of times, but this time…the event she was attending was something quite different. It was a getting to know you dance between the students of White Star Academy and JFK High. Over the past two years, White Star Academy had been struck with financial problems. Finally, during the summer of this year, they were forced to declare bankruptcy and shut down, causing the parents and students to make other plans for their kids. JFK, the local public school chose that time to draw in more wealthier students by allowing parents to tour the school premises. Most of the parents found the school acceptable and had enrolled their teens into the high school and to welcome the new students, the high school administration rented out a ballroom in one of the city's high rises and threw a get to know you dance for the new students and the old. An attempt to get the teens to get to know one another and make the transition even smoother. Rose was one of the students transferring to JFK and she couldn't be more nervous.

Yet, that wasn't the only reason that she was filled with nerves. Caledon Hockley, her now former boyfriend was going to be there…former boyfriend/rapist. He too with a number of their group of friends have been transferred over and everyone was meeting at the dance. Rose didn't want to go. She had told no one of what Cal had done to her the weekend before, knowing that they wouldn't believe her. Cal was the most popular boy in White Star Academy and everyone admired and thought the best of him. No one knew of the monster he really was and how Rose had lived in terror for the last few months that she had the misfortune of dating him. He was emotionally abusive and handled her roughly, but never had she thought that he was capable of what he had done to her and now here she was, after a week of avoiding him, about to enter a function where he was sure to be. She wouldn't have come if her best friend Madeline hadn't begged her to attend, not wanting to be without her best friend when going to a dance with other students that she didn't know.

In a way, she was thankful that White Star Academy had closed, that her crowd would no longer be in charge, but that still didn't make the fact that she was raped and that Caledon was too powerful to pay for what he had done any better.

Maybe she wasn't giving her friends the benefit of the doubt? Maybe, just maybe they would side with her and now that they're in a new school, it'd be easier to ostracize Cal. Maybe she should just tell them and somehow begin the healing process instead of just hiding herself away from the people who cared about her. Gathering up her courage, she decided to stop underestimating her friends and maybe even believe the best of them. She was going to go in there, pull them to the side and tell them what Cal did to her. It was time to take her life back.

She stepped inside the building to be greeted with some popular music and the sound of teenagers talking amongst themselves. She looked around and noticed that there was a definite divide between the White Star teens and the JFK teens. She glanced over at the JFK side of the room and gasped when her eyes met a pair of intense blue eyes that just drew her in. She blinked and realized that the eyes belonged to a strikingly handsome boy with shaggy blonde hair. There was something about him that just drew her. Looking into those eyes, she almost forgot about Cal's attack and the fear that her friends would turn their backs on her. Those eyes, they made her feel as if everything was going to be alright.

She's about to walk over to the boy when the spell is broken by the sound of her name being called.

"Rose! Yoohoo! Over here! Rose!" Madeline Astor waved to her and beckoned for her to join the White Star group.

Rose looked at Madeline, then glanced back at the JFK crowd to find that the boy with the intense blue eyes was no longer in sight. Sighing, she walked over to her friends, wondering what had happened to the boy and would she see him again or if he was even real in the first place.

"Where were you off to, Rose? Surely not to their side of the room," Constance Rothes snorted, eying the JFK side derisively.

"Well, we are supposed to be getting to know them. That is the whole point of this function, isn't it?" Rose questioned, her eyes still searching the JFK side for the boy with the eyes.

"We all the know what the real point is. To take a look at the lower class and remind ourselves that we're still above them, despite the closure of our school and being forced to attend school with them. I mean look at their clothes. So two years ago," Madeline snorted.

Rose rolled her eyes at the comments. Sometimes she wondered why she even hung out with these people. They were so shallow and narrow-minded. She had nothing what so ever in common with them, yet here she was terrified of them turning against her in favor of Cal.

"Oh did you hear about that Annabelle Watson?" Constance asked, her voice tinged with glee, something it only reached when she had a piece of juicy gossip.

"Oooh, I haven't heard of her in ages!" Madeline gasped. "Whatever happened to her?"

"Her mother sent her away. She kept insisting that poor Cal had attacked her. They had only gone on one date according to Cal and he never laid a hand on her. He said the girl was deranged. So embarrassed, her mother sent her to a psyche ward and rightfully so. What proper girl would accuse poor Cal of such a thing. He is such a gentleman."

"Of course, in fact, aren't you dating him Rose? Surely if anyone would know what Cal is truly like, it would be you," Madeline studied her friend who seemed to have turned a sick shade of green. "Rose?"

There it was. The proof right there that her friends would side with Cal and not her. Poor Cal, such a gentleman. He would never harm the hair on a poor girl's head. It had to be the girl's fault. There's no other way about it.

"Rose? You are dating Cal, right?" Madeline repeated the question, thinking that Rose hadn't heard her.

"We broke up," was Rose's flat reply, her whole world filling like it was spinning out of control.

"What? When did that happen? Why?" Madeline stared in total shock.

"Have you gone mad? Why ever would you break up with Cal? You were one of the lucky girls to catch his attention, you silly goose!" Constance gasped.

Lucky? They thought that she was lucky to catch Cal's attention, that she was silly for not staying in what was a toxic relationship. Proof again of who's side they were going to be on. She was falling apart inside and she had no one to turn to, no one to help her. Only people who thought she was lucky to have even caught the attention of the monster that caused her so much pain.

"Pardon me," She excused herself, barely able to contain the hurt and rage that filled her. She walked away from her so called friends and found the girls restroom that was thankfully empty. She leaned against one of the sinks and glared at her reflection. Red hair pulled up into a cascade of curls, porcelain skin and red lips…everything that was considered beautiful and captured the attention of Caledon Hockley. Everything that had turned her life into a nightmare. She hated it. She hated it all!

Sobbing with pent up rage, she ripped at the pins that held her hair together, sending her long red hair down in a cascade over her shoulders. Her perfectly done make up was now ruined thanks to her flowing tears. She couldn't do it! She couldn't live like this! This terrible secret eating up at her insides, destroying her, and with her having no where to turn. Her life was effectively over, so why was she even here? Why was she even trying to pick up the pieces when all the pieces were all shattered and no one even bothered to try to pick them up again. Not her parents, not her friends. She was all alone, with no one to turn to. No one to help her hold it all together. There was just no point in trying anymore.

Hot tears poured from her eyes as she fled the restroom. She ran past the JFK students, one goal on her mind. She ran past the banquet table, past the bench where the boy she had noticed earlier now sat drawing in his portfolio, and ran to the balcony that looked over the city.

She looked down onto the busy street so far below. The fall down there would end it all. All of her pain,. Her hopelessness. The wreck that her life had become. With trembling hands, she gripped the railing and climbed over. Her hands clung to the railing as she looked down, contemplating her last move. She had to wonder what will everyone think? Will they even care? Would they be glad? One less girl to accuse their Caledon of the horrors he had committed? A new subject for them to gossip about? No one would miss her, that was for sure. They hadn't even noticed what a mess she was, not her mother and not her friends. She had been screaming at the top of her lungs and no one had looked up. No one had even noticed or even cared. This was all she had, all she could do to end the pain. She closed her eyes, ready to let go. She was ready to jump…

"Don't do it."

…..

Jack Dawson had been sitting quietly on the bench he had discovered, away from all the music and noise that his classmates were so involved in. After making eye contact with the prettiest girl he's ever seen, he became inspired and decided to find somewhere quiet to draw her in the portfolio he carried everywhere, even here to a school function, something that his friends had laughed at him about.

"How do you expect to dance with anyone if you have that thing with you Jack?" His best friend Fabrizio had asked on their way to the dance.

Frankly, Jack hadn't expected to dance with anyone. None of the girls at their school had captured his attention really. In fact, the girl from the White Star side of the room was the first girl to have ever awakened his muse. He had no choice but to try to capture her on paper. There was something about her. Something that spoke of beauty, sadness, and tragedy. Everything that a artist worth his salt should be able to capture on paper.

He was just starting on her face when he heard the sound of sobbing and a flash of red and black pass by him. He frowned. That was weird. Why would anyone be crying? There was a party going on inside. Curious, and wondering if there was anything he could do to help, Jack stood up and headed in the direction of the sobbing girl. It didn't take long to find her. All he could see was that the girl was in a red and black sequined dress and hand red hair that was blowing in the wind and to his horror, she was standing on the wrong side of the railing, clinging to the rails, ready to jump, or at least contemplating it. Fuck, this was bad. There was probably no time to go get help,which meant that if this girl was to be saved, he was going to have to do the saving.

Wishing that he had a cigarette, he slowly approached the railing, not wanting to startle the girl into letting go. "Don't do it."

The girl whipped her head around at the sound of his voice and he couldn't help but gasp in dismay. It was the girl he had seen earlier. His muse. The pain, despair, and pure hopelessness in her eyes, it made his heart hurt. What had happened to this girl to make her feel like there were no other options than this?

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" The girl commanded, tears at the very edge of her voice.

Jack saw the tracks of tears in her make up. Slowly he held out his hand, hoping that she would take it. "Take my hand. I'll pull you back over."

"No! Stay back. I mean it. I'll let go."

There was something else in her eyes. What was it? Fear? Maybe she was rethinking her choice to end her life. Whatever it was. Maybe he could use it.

"No you won't."

The girl narrowed her eyes, now angry. "What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do. You don't know me."

"You would have done it all ready. Now come on, take my hand."

…..

Rose then recognized him. He was the boy she saw earlier. The boy with the intense blue eyes. She almost hadn't recognized him through her tears, which she wiped away, almost losing her balance.

"You're distracting me. Go away."

"I can't. I'm involved now. If you let go, I'm going to have to jump right after you."

Rose stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Jump right after her? Like that would help any. "Don't be absurd. You'd be killed."

"Maybe. Or maybe I'd be fast enough to catch you, but it'd be a lot harder pulling you back over with both of us on the wrong side, don't you think? Or maybe I think I'm Clark Kent and can fly and just maybe catch you as you fall, but would you really want to take that chance?"

Now he was being funny. She could see the amusement of his own joke in his eyes. "You're crazy."

"That's what everyone says. But with all due respect, Miss. I'm not the one hanging off of the balcony of a skyscraper here. Come on, take my hand. You don't want to do this. Whatever it is, it's not worth your life."

"My life? It's over anyway. You have no idea what's happened to me, why I'm doing this…"

"Well then inform me. Let me help you back over and we can go somewhere and you can tell me all about it. Just the two of us. Just don't do this. Don't take your own life. I know it's cliché, but things will get better, if you'll just give it a chance."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at this. He knew nothing of her situation. He didn't know what had happened to her and that there was no solution because no one would believe her anyway. She shook her head. "No they won't."

"Well, if they don't, change your name, leave town, reinvent yourself. Just don't do this. Don't kill yourself. Whatever or whoever is the cause of this, they're not worth it and you won't be hurting them. You'd only be hurting yourself and the people that love you. Please, let me help you back over."

The people that loved her? Her mother Ruth, she loved her in her own way even though he was much too busy to pay attention to her. Her father could care less now that he had a new family,but there was Trudy, the daughter of their maid. She was Rose's friend and she had been so excited at the thought of her and Rose going to the same school now. She had talked all weekend about introducing her to people. If Rose did this, she'd be so hurt and sad. She was probably the only person that would openly mourn her and no matter what, Rose just couldn't do that to her. Sniffling, she turned around and accepted the boy's outstretched hand.

His smile was one of relief. He really had been worried for her.

"Jack Dawson," He smiled.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," Rose sniffed.

"I'll have to get you to write that one down for me," He smiled.

She couldn't help but laugh at the joke. Her name was rather long.

"Come on. I'll help you."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her back over the railing. She clung to him with trembling fingers and made the mistake of looking down over the railing. Fear and dizziness struck her that hadn't before. Thankfully, she was on the right side of the balcony, in the arms of Jack. She gasped and nearly collapsed against him as her legs gave out. He gently lowered her down into a setting position, turned away from the long drop below.

"It's alright. You're safe now, it's alright," He reassured her, keeping his arms around her shoulders.

Rose sniffed, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She didn't know why she didn't have the same reaction when she had climbed over the railing, but now that she was safe on the other side and saw just how high she was from the ground, she was terrified and embarrassed for causing such a scene and probably scaring poor Jack to death.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Dawson."

"Jack."

"Jack. I'm sorry for causing you any strife. I just didn't know what to do any longer. It just felt like my life was over and I just wanted it to end," Rose sniffled. She didn't want to go into anything and everything with him, not at this moment anyway. Things were just too fresh, especially to tell a boy she had just met, but his eyes…they made her feel so safe. They told her that he actually cared. But how could he when he didn't even know her. He was just a stranger that didn't want to see a young girl take her life.

"Hey, no harm done. And your life is far from over Rose. I don't know what's happened to cause you to feel so hopeless, but I do know that your life isn't over. It's just beginning. We're only kids, we haven't even begun to live yet," Jack gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It's gonna be alright, just as long at the end of the day, you're still breathing."

"You really think so?" Staring into his eyes, she began to believe him. Maybe he was right after all. Maybe everything will be alright. Maybe her life wouldn't be over. After all, she was starting a new school with new people. No one said that she had to be the same Rose and hang with the same narrow minded, shallow people. She can make new friends. Have a new persona. She just had to do something about the inner turmoil she was in, but outwardly she didn't have to be the same old Rose. The damaged Rose. Jack was the only one that saw her suicide attempt and something told her that he wouldn't tell anyone what had happened.

Jack nodded. "I know so. You know, it must be scary starting a new school, but maybe you should look at it as an opportunity Rose. Just a thought."

Rose nodded, still captivated by his eyes and his other features, like his head full of shiny blond hair. Now that she got a more close up look, she realized that Jack Dawson was the prettiest boy she's ever since in real life. "Thank you Jack. For everything."

"You're welcome Rose. He got to his feet and held his hand out to her. "Ready to go back to the party?"

She swallowed down all her nervousness and took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. She opened her mouth to say yes when she heard a familiar voice that made her blood run cold.

"Sweet Pea said we broke up? Why that is absurd," Caledon Hockley's voice chuckled from inside the crowded dance hall. She shivered, knowing there was no way she could go back out there. Not when he was out there.

Jack frowned when he saw how she shivered and how pale she just got, her eyes widening with what looked like fear. "Hey, are you alright?" He took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders, thinking that she might be cold.

Rose shook her head, her hand clinging desperately to Jack's, resisting the urge to freak out again. "I can't go back out there. I have to get out of here."

Jack frowned, not understanding her at all, but he had never been an expert on women. But he did know a scared girl when he saw one and he wasn't about to make her do anything she didn't want to do. "So that's a no to returning to the party, right?"

Rose nodded, not able to use her voice anymore as the flight mechanism began to take over. "I have to get out of here…"

"Ok," Jack looked around and saw the elevators not too far away. There's the elevators right there. You don't have to see anyone. I'll walk you to them if you like."

Rose just nodded, for the first time noticing that Jack's coat was around her shoulders. It gave her strength somehow to hold it together as Jack led her over to the elevators, placing himself between her and the open hallway, effectively hiding her from view.

Jack pushed the down button and kept himself between her and the hall. "Will you be ok going down by yourself? Or do you want me to go with you?"

"I think I'll ok from here," she reluctantly took off his jacket and handed it back to him. "Mr. Daw…Jack, thank you again. You don't know how much you've helped me just now."

"Anytime Rose. Maybe we'll see each other at school."

"I hope so," Rose's smile was sad and at the same time hopeful. She would love to see Jack again, even though she didn't think that he'd really want to hang out with someone as damaged as her. "Good night, Jack."

"Good night, Rose," he stood back as she entered the elevator and watched as the doors closed, hiding her from view and took her down to the garage. He hoped that she would truly be ok from there. Taking a deep breath, he put his jacket back on, retrieved his portfolio and returned to his friends, his mind stuck on Rose and what had just happened.


	2. I'll Cover You

(A/N: Thank you for the review and follow:) )

It was the day before classes began at JFK High. Ever since she fled the dance, Rose had spent all of her time indoors, hiding out from her "friends". She was in no mood to talk to them and answer their questions about why she had dumped Cal and why she had left the party so quickly and without saying good-bye. She had just wanted to be alone to think and plan out her next move. And plan out her next move she did. She had sent Trudy out shopping for some new clothes, clothes that said I'm a normal teenage girl, not the stuff she normally wore at White Star Academy. She also called her hair dresser over and asked her to get rid of her luxurious curls and to lighten her deep red hair and to cut it so it was shoulder length and more manageable. She also asked Trudy to pick up some new makeup.

Jack's words about reinventing herself now that she was at a new school had stuck with her and that was what she was planning to do. Gone would be the first class girl with expensive tastes. Gone was the girl with the deep red hair and fancy make up that attracted boys like Caledon Hockley. In her place would be a new girl. A reinvented girl. A girl who was not a shattered version of herself. A girl that was over looked by men like Caledon Hockley. A girl with simple taste.

Her mother of course nearly died when she saw Rose's new look. Which wasn't until the morning classes began.

"Rose Wilma Jean Dewitt Bukater, what in the world have you done to yourself?! You've ruined your beautiful red hair, what are these simpleton clothes and the make up…you look like a peasant!"

"That is the idea, mother," Rose answered, not looking at her mother, not wanting her see how her reaction had hurt her. Oh well. Best to look like a peasant than someone that attracted Caledon Hockley like the old Rose did. "I am going to a public school now. It's best to fit in with the rest of the students."

"I knew I should have sent you to Cunard Acadamy," Ruth mumbled.

"Oh mother, stop being so melodramatic. You'll give yourself a nosebleed," Rose rolled her eyes, buttering her breakfast roll.

"Honestly Rose. I don't know what is wrong with you. You are luckier than most girls in this town, yet you want to throw all of that away and walk around dressed like you are a daughter of a maid instead of the daughter of a successful business woman."

Rose looked at her mother, wondering how she would react if she told her the truth. That Caledon Hockley had not only abused her, but had recently ripped her of her virginity, dignity, and honor. That he had basically destroyed her life. Would she send her away like the other girl's mother had, or would she believe her? Dare she even trust her mother? She sighed sadly, wiping the idea of telling her mother out of her mind. No. She did not trust her mother. She'd probably take Cal's side, saying that she probably provoked it.

"You will at least drive your car there," Ruth stared at her daughter.

"I was planning to ride with Trudy…"

"You will not ride to that school with the maid's daughter, Rose! People will think that you're on the same social level as her! I will tolerate these other changes, but I will not have people thinking that my daughter came from a lower class home. I may be forced to send you to public school with the rest of the peasants, but that does not mean that we have to travel like them or even dress like them for that matter."

"You are so full of shit, mother. None of this classism stuff matters. The sooner you realize that, the better," Rose grabbed the car keys as she got up from the table.

Ruth sighed, giving up on the conversation for now. Rose will never see her point of view. "Have a good day at school, dear."

Rose just shrugged and walked out the door, not at all sure what kind of day it was going to be. She did know that sooner or later she would have to see Cal, so most likely it wouldn't be a very good one.

After calling Trudy and letting her know that her mother was making her drive herself to school, Rose got into her own Bentley and made her way to JFK High.

…..

Rose glanced at the clock on her dashboard as she pulled into the school parking lot, which was a lot more crowded than the White Star Academy's parking lot had ever been. Pushing down her nervousness and hoping not to run into Cal, Rose got out of her car and made her way toward the looming brick building about ten feet away. Rose tried to keep out of people's way as she moved through the crowded parking lot, keeping her attention straight ahead. She didn't want to crash into anyone, especially not Cal.

She was nearing the entrance, thinking that she had actually made it when she did actually crash into someone, knocking them both to the ground. She heard a girl angrily snap that she should watch where she was going, but when she looked up to see who she had bumped into, it was no girl. In fact, her eyes met familiar warm blue eyes that took a second to spark with recognition.

"Rose?" Jack asked.

"Hello again," She stammered, picking up his portfolio, handing it out for him to take.

"You look different and nice," Jack grinned, causing Rose to blush.

"Jack come on!" The girl he was with grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he had a chance to take his portfolio.

"Jack wait!" Rose followed him, without thinking. She tried to keep her eyes on him as the girl pulled him through the crowd, further away from her. "Jack, you forgot…"

"Rose, there you are! And goodness gracious what have you done to yourself?" Madeline Astor stepped in her path, causing her to lose sight of Jack all together. She sighed, inwardly cursing her friend's timing.

"What does it look like?" Rose nearly snapped, annoyed at her friend for getting in her way and making her lose track of Jack. She sighed in defeat. "I did a makeover. I felt it was time or a change. New school, new look."

"Not bad. You almost fit in with the JFK kids though," Madeline eyed her outfit. "Non-designer clothes Rose? Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, Madeline. I just lost sight of someone I bumped into. He forgot his folder," Rose rolled her eyes, ignoring the criticism of her new wardrobe. She didn't care what Madeline had to say. Cal hated non-designer clothes, which was her goal. Plus Jack said she looked nice. He obviously liked her new look, which gave her a thrill somehow. Something that she had thought she'd never feel again when thinking about a boy.

"Turn it into lost and found," Madeline shrugged.

No way was she going to do that! She may not know Jack, but she did know that he had helped her when she was at her lowest point and that did not earn leaving his property at the school's lost and found. No, she wanted to give his folder back personally.

"I'm sure that I'll see him again sometime today. I can give it back to him then," Rose shook her head, hugging the portfolio to her chest. A part of her had to admit that the portfolio was her doorway to seeing him again. To look into those blue eyes and see them light up with a smile, just for her.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She was starting to sound like the old Rose when she had a crush. She would get all kinds of lust-filled daydreams about the boy she was crushing on. But those days were over. That Rose had a chance to get the boy of her dreams, to gain his attention and his affections. This Rose, the Rose she was now…she was damaged goods. No boy was going to want her, least of all a beautiful boy like Jack.

"What homeroom do you have? Constance and I have a Mr. Andrews."

"So do I," Rose glanced at her schedule. "And it starts in ten minutes. We better go…"

The girls dashed into the school and quickly found the room. Madeline was the first to enter and found Constance who had saved her and Rose their seats. Rose looked around and gasped when she glanced at the back of the room to see Jack, who was looking at his desk, not seeming too happy. Of course he wouldn't be, he had lost his folder. The girl who had pulled him away was sitting beside him while there was a dark haired boy and a blond curly haired boy sitting to the other side of him and to the back of him.

"Rose!" Constance waved her over, just to be ignored.

Swallowing down her nervousness, she approached Jack.

"You again?" The girl who had pulled Jack away glared.

Rose decided to ignore her too. She was here to talk to Jack. "Jack?"

Jack looked up and his eyes widened in surprise and what Rose conveyed as pleasure. He was happy to see her again or was he just happy to see his folder? She couldn't tell.

"Rose?"

"You um…dropped this and was pulled away before you could take it back," She handed him the folder. "I didn't look inside it, don't worry. I just thought it'd be best to give it back to you personally instead of turning it into lost and found..." She stopped talking, fearing that she was beginning to ramble, something she did only when nervous.

"Thank you Rose, I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much," Jack smiled.

The last bell signaling the start of homeroom rang and Rose was again called, this time by Madeline, who was staring at Jack in wonder. She probably never saw someone so handsome in real life.

"You're being paged," The mean girl glared.

Rose just rolled her eyes at the girl and went back to addressing Jack. "Well, I guess I better get to my seat. I'll see you later, Jack?"

Jack only smiled in reply. Rose went to join her friends feeling rather satisfied. Jack had smiled at her.

"Wow, what a cutie," Madeline stared at Rose. "No matter what you dumped Cal so fast."

Rose's good mood evaporated just like that. "I dumped Cal way before I even set eyes on Jack, Madeline."

"Too bad he's poor. I wouldn't mind going out with him if he could buy me expensive gifts," Constance sighed.

Rose just rolled her eyes. Her friends were so shallow. She wondered why she was even still friends with them. Especially when she knew that they'd side with Cal if she ever spoke up about what he had done to her.

…..

The day was going good. She had her first two classes with Trudy and Madeline. Her third period class with with some other White Star Academy girls that she was on speaking terms with, and there was no signs of Cal just yet. But that all changed in fourth period, Senior English. Cal was sitting towards the back in one of those desks that had room for two people.

"Sweet Pea!" Cal waved, leering at her. Rose felt sick. People were expecting her to sit with him. She saw Constance sitting with Madeline, both grinning like Cheshire cats. Of course. This had all been planned. She had never felt so deeply betrayed before. She looked around the room for somewhere else to sit, anywhere else and her breath caught.

There was Jack, sitting by himself, looking concerned for her. He probably recognized Cal's voice and remembered how she had fled the dance that night. He nodded towards the empty seat next to him, as if inviting her to sit there. He even had a small encouraging smile. He was indeed her hero. He knew that she didn't want to be near Cal and that she couldn't possibly run away this time, so he was inviting her to sit with him, which she gladly accepted, much to Cal, Madeline and Courtney's surprise.

"Thank you," She quietly replied as she took the seat next to her hero.

"He sounded familiar, so I figured you didn't want to sit with him. Plus you looked kind of green at the thought," He whispered back, not wanting to attract too much attention. "Are you ok?"

"Now I am," Rose smiled, happily.

"That's my seat you're sitting in," a unfriendly voice spoke. Rose looked up to see the mean girl from earlier. Great.

Jack quickly stepped in. "First come first serve, Julie. You should have came in on time."

"Jack," She stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her cousin. "Come on, you can't be serious."

Jack just gave a shrug, as if he was helpless in the situation. "School rules."

"Mrs. Dawson, please go sit with Mr. Hockley if you need a seat. He's going to need a partner anyway, thank you," Mrs. Brown the Senior English teacher walked in, placing her briefcase on the desk in front of the room.

In a huff, Julie Dawson stormed over to Cal's desk and took the seat that had been meant for Rose. Cal, himself looked rather stormy as well.

"Welcome to Senior English!" Mrs. Brown announced once the bell rang signaling the start of class. "I hope that you are happy with the seating arrangements, because the person beside you will be your partner in this class for the remainder of the year."

Rose could only smile at Jack, who, to her delight, was smiling right back. She had always loved English, but she had a feeling that she was going to love it even more this year. In fact, English may turn out to be her favorite class.

…..

Lunch found Rose sitting on the cafeteria with Trudy. She was now actively avoiding Madeline and Constance, betrayed by their scheme to get her to set next to Cal in English. Thank god for Jack. She didn't think she'd be able to survive a year of having Cal as a partner in what was her favorite subject.

After English had let out, Julie had dragged Jack off straight away, looking rather pissed and Rose had left the room right after, avoiding Cal, Madeline and Constance. She had entered the cafeteria and was waved at by Trudy who invited her over to sit with her and her group of friends.

"So how are you finding JFK so far, Rose?" Sarah Peterson, the daughter of a maid to one of her mother's friends asked.

"It's big," Rose played with the peel of her orange, not feeling hungry at all. She was worried that Cal would show up and this time there would be no avoiding him.

"It's not half as scary as it seems on the first day though. Just remember the cliques, and you'll be fine," Trudy chuckled.

"Cliques?"

"Yeah. Over there, you have the bohemians," Trudy nodded over to the table not too far away, where Jack, Julie, and some other teens she recognized from her classes were sitting. "They're artists, musicians, actors, something creative. Jack there is the artist of the group and can sketch or paint anything."

"Not to mention he's rather easy on the eyes," Sarah giggled.

"Yeah. But to even get a chance with him, you have to go through his cousin Julie there, who hates everyone," Trudy giggled.

So Jack was an artist. That folder she gave him back this morning must have been his portfolio. She couldn't help but wonder if he was any good. She always loved art. The act of creating something from nothing,or capturing life on paper, it was just so fascinating to her and to know that Jack was an artist…it made him even more interesting.

"I think Rose definitely has a thing for Mr. Dawson," Sarah chuckled, noticing how Rose kept looking over at Jack, who was too busy sketching in his portfolio to notice that he was being observed.

"Who doesn't have a thing for Jack Dawson," Trudy laughed. Even she had a small crush on Jack, who had always been nice to her but hadn't shown any interest beyond friendship.

Rose just smiled. She had to say that she liked Trudy and her friends. The friendship between them was genuine. Just looking at them, it was obvious that there was real sisterly love there and if someone hurt one, they could turn to each other and be believed. Rose wished that she had someone like that in her life, that she wasn't alone with this secret that was much too big for her.

She glanced over at Jack's table one last time and to her surprise, he was looking right at her, studying her. There was something in his blue eyes that just touched her. They told her that she wasn't alone. She could trust him. Could she? Dare she? If she told him the reason why she felt so hopeless, why she was terrified of being anywhere near Cal,would he believe her? Something told her that he would and that he would look out for her. Which was ridiculous. She didn't know Jack and he didn't know her. Saving her life, covering for her, it just meant that he was a kind, compassionate person, not that he was willing to be her friend or anything more than that.

His lips curved into a warm smile and he winked at her, causing her smile right back. Maybe…just maybe he already was her friend, the only real friend that she could trust not to sell her out to Caledon Hockley.

…..

Rose's luck in avoiding Cal ended after the next to last class. Rose was coming out of her classroom when with the help of Madeline and Constance, he cornered her. She looked around for help, but there was no one in sight.

"Sweet Pea, finally I get you alone," Cal leered at her, his brown eyes reminding her of how they bore into her as he ripped her apart that night. She shivered and looked over at her so called friends pleadingly, but they were too pleased with themselves, happy to help Cal supposedly get his girl friend back, when what it really was helping Cal intimidate his recent victim.

Rose forced herself to stay calm. Freaking out in the middle of the hallway was probably what he wanted and she was done giving Cal what he wanted. She just wanted him gone.

"What do you want, Cal?" She forced her voice to stay calm.

"I want to know why you have been avoiding me and telling people that we broke up, which is absurd."

Rose stared at him as if he had two heads. "Do you really think I'd stay in a relationship with you after what you did to me? Are you so deluded?"

"Did to you? Sweet pea, I didn't do anything to you that you didn't want," Cal laughed it off, glancing over at Madeline and Constance who also laughed, as if this was some joke. Rose couldn't help but feel betrayed. She knew that they'd take his side, but to actually see it…it tore at her.

"I didn't want that. I had clearly said no, I screamed no, but that wasn't good enough was it?"

"Rose stop being ridiculous. Do you want to end up like Annabelle?" Constance warned. She didn't get Rose. She would do anything to be in her shoes,to have the attention of Caledon Hockley, but like Annabelle Watson, she didn't appreciate it and was using the ridiculous excuse of rape to show how ungrateful she was for such attention. "Just apologize to Cal, get back together so we can all go back to normal."

Rose glared at Constance, for the first time, really hating her. She hated her almost as much as she hated Cal. "Fuck you Constance. Your opinion doesn't matter here. You weren't there. No means no, which means it's rape. I hope to god it never happens to you. And you Cal, it's over between us. I don't want to see you, hear from you, I don't want anything to do with you ever again! You're lucky I don't go to the authorities!"

Cal laughed. "Go to the authorities? Who is going to believe you Rose? No one. Not your friends, not your mother, and certainly no police man who is probably on my father's bill anyway. Look, just stop this and I'll forget and forgive everything. Come on, Sweet Pea. Starting a new school, you don't want to be cut off from your friends now do you?"

"Friends? What friends? Your friends, because they are certainly not mine," Rose glared.

"Careful Rose, we may get insulted," Madeline frowned, not liking how this was going at all. She knew that Rose was in a mood, but to make this accusation against Cal, it was insanity and now wanting to push her friends away? Maybe she did need help like Annabelle did.

"Madeline, I really don't care. You helped him trap me like this…this is not what a real friend would do and then you take his side. I expected it, but I guess that's what I get for hoping for the best. Just leave me alone. All of you," She managed to push pass Cal and take off towards her next class. She heard them behind her,walking at a brisk pace, hoping to catch up and talk some "sense" into her, but she sped up and as soon as she saw the room number, she pushed through the door and bumped into Jack, who seemed surprise to see her.

"Rose?"

She grabbed his arms, hearing Cal and the girl's footsteps, coming after her. "You didn't see me."

"But…ok..," Jack stammered as Rose ducked behind a canvas to hide, just as Cal and the girls came in.

Cal glared at Jack as if he was just a pest in his way. "Did a girl come in here?"

"Uh, no. Not yet. Wait a few minutes and this room will be full of girls," Was Jack's answer, picking up an easel to set up against a nearby wall. "Do you guys have class in here?"

"Do we look like bohemians to you?" Cal snapped, annoyed that he had lost Rose again.

"This is artistic expressions, I'm pretty sure that this is her next class," Madeline bit her lip, feeling worried. Rose definitely wasn't herself right now. The new hairstyle, the clothes, sitting with her maid's daughter at lunch, and now the ridiculous accusations she threw at them,pushing them away…she didn't know what was going on with her friend.

"Damn it. We'll just have to talk to her after school then. I can't miss business technologies. Father would have a fit," Cal growled, pushing past the girls and out into the hallway. Madeline and Constance left right behind him, also not wanting to miss their class.

Once she was sure that they were gone and never coming back, Rose stepped out of her hiding place, her legs feeling as if she was walking on Jelly. Jack frowned and immediately went over to her and wrapped an arm around her to support her.

"Hey, are you ok? Come over here and sit down for a minute," He led her to one of the tables. So far, it was still just the two of them in the room.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little shakey," Rose sniffed, feeling as if the emotions that she had been keeping at bay all day were about to overwhelm her. She had just been ambushed by her rapist and people she had once considered friends. She had never felt more frightened and more alone than she did right now. At that moment, she wished that Jack hadn't stopped her from jumping off that balcony. It would have been better than this.

"It's ok. Just take some deep breaths. You'll be ok," Jack reassured, not letting go of her hands. The girl was pale, shaken and the look in her eyes…he had seen it before in his sister's...before her death. To see it in Rose's eyes, it made him rage. But he wouldn't ask about it. He won't bring it up unless she wanted to. She didn't know him from Adam and he didn't know just how much she trusted him. Yeah, he's helped her, but he knew it would take more to earn her trust.

"I'm sorry Jack. You seem to always have to save me in one way or another. You must think that I'm a real damsal in distress," Rose sighed, looking down at her hand in his, realizing that just that simple gesture was making her feel steady again. By holding her hand, Jack made her feel like she could face anything now. "You most definitely are thinking, poor little rich girl. What must she know about misery?"

"Hey, I don't mind playing the knight in shining armor here. And no, I wasn't thinking that at all. I'm thinking that I can be your friend if you like."

Rose looked at those blue eyes and again felt safe and cared for. Something told her that if she told Jack what Cal had done to her, he'd believe her. He wouldn't be full of excuses and accusations against her. "I'd like that very much."

"Well then, consider us friends," Jack grinned. "If you ever need anything from me, even if it's to be a go between for you and the other White Star Academy crowd, I'll do it. I'll cover you."

"We just met, my first day of school, and you're already putting yourself out there for me."

"I tend to move fast like that," Jack chuckled.

Rose managed a smile. She looked around. "So this is my last class and I have it with you?"

"Actually this is my free period. I'm just helping Mr. Ismay. I'm supposed to be sitting up easels right now," Jack chuckled.

"I'll help," Rose got to her feet, wiping all that had happened with Cal from her mind. "I need to do something."

"Ok, but before we start, I have to ask…would you like it if I walked you to your car after class? Maybe that Hockley fella won't bother you if you're not alone."

Rose nodded, liking the idea. "I'd appreciate it. Thank you Jack. You've been, .well you've been like a guardian angel to me."

Jack just smiled as the class began to fill up with students, including Jack's friends and cousin. The bohemian clique Trudy had called them.

…..

Class flew by for Rose. She loved Art Essentials. It was to cover everything having to do with art from painting, to sculpting, to making pottery her personal favorite. Not that she had ever had the chance to make pottery. Her mother thought it dirty work and unladylike. Ruth Dewitt Bukater could be so old fashioned sometimes, but Rose couldn't wait to try her hands at it. Her enthusiasm for all of it appealed to Jack even more. Any girl that liked art as much as Rose did was instantly alright in his book. Not only was she beautiful, but smart and creative and he wanted to do whatever he could to ease the pain she was obviously in, to take that look out of her eyes that had been in his sister's. He shuddered, wondering how a man could do such a thing to a woman. How could anyone cause so much pain and her friends stand by and do nothing? It boggled his mind. But regardless, Jack was determined. He wasn't going to leave this smart, creative, beautiful girl to drown in her own pain. He was going to help her. In honor of his poor sister if for nothing else.

Once class was over, he was by Rose's side, ready to walk her to her car. He knew that he would have some explaining to do to the others, but he didn't care.

"So how do you like the class?" Jack asked as Rose stood from her desk.

"I love it," Rose smiled, feeling somewhat happy and more in her element. Not to mention, having made a new friend in Jack had lightened her mood a great deal. "I especially looking forward to the sculpting and the pottery making. Just working with my hands, creating something out of nothing using clay and other materials, it's just…," She blushed, feeling herself rambling again. "You must think I'm some kind of geek huh? I've never done any of it before, but I just feel this urge to do it, you know?"

Jack nodded, knowing exactly how she felt. His need to sketch and paint from life. It was in his blood, just something he had to do. He had so much encouragement from his family that he just dived into it. He had a feeling though that Rose had no such luck. Swells didn't really like working with their hands and he could imagine Rose's parents not wanting to encourage their daughter's desire to create. "It's that way with me and drawing people, capturing them on paper. I just have to do it. My pops, he used to say that when one has a natural talent, it's in their blood to do it. They they won't be happy until they nurse and develop what god had put them on earth to do."

"So you think I may actually have a talent for it, Jack? Without even having done it before?"

"Yeah. I do. And even it doesn't come naturally, you can learn and practice and cultivate it. That's the great thing about art, Rose. It's something that you can grow to be good at if you're not good at it already."

Rose grew quiet as her and Jack walked towards the school's exit. She couldn't help but be in wonder of him. Jack had just met her, they had just become friends, yet he understood her in ways no one ever had. He was helping her without even being asked to, or told why. He just did it. She didn't know what she had done that was so good to have brought such a compassionate, kind, understanding person into her life, but she was glad that he was. She didn't feel so alone anymore.

When they reached the car, Rose felt a little foolish, finding no one there. Then again, maybe Cal hadn't had a chance to get there yet.

"Jack, thank you for everything you did today and Saturday at the dance. You really have been my guardian angel," Rose turned to him as they reached her car. "I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"There's no need to thank me, Rose. Anyone would have done the same thing," Jack waved away her thanks.

Rose's smile was sad. Jack had such an optimistic view it seemed. Sadly, he was wrong. Not anyone would have helped her. He had done more for her in just the two small days that they had known each other than her so called friends had ever done for her in their lives.

"Well, I guess I better go before Cal does show up," Rose frowned, clear worry in her eyes. If Cal showed up and saw her with Jack, there may be trouble and she didn't want that. Especially when all Jack was doing was helping her.

"Here," Jack opened his portfolio and tore out a piece of paper and then took out his pen and scribbled something on it. "My phone number. If you need anything, anything at all, even if it's just someone to yell at, give me a ring. It's my cell so I'll answer."

"Jack…"

"Hey we're friends now, right? Friends give each other their numbers," Jack reasoned.

Rose had to smile. "Right. I…um…hope that giving me your number won't cause trouble with your girlfriend." What are you doing Rose? Like you area in any condition to date anyone. Fishing for girlfriend info is not what you should be concentrating on right now.

Jack chuckled. "No girlfriend. Unless you're talking about Julie and that's just my cousin."

Rose couldn't help but be pleased. He was free, not that it meant anything, but it was still good to know. Were the girls in this school blind? How someone as handsome as Jack could not have a girlfriend was beyond her. "Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow, Jack."

"Drive safe," He stepped back and watched her get into her car. He waved as she smiled at him before driving away, returning to her world of luxury. He was still telling himself that all he wanted to do was help this beautiful sad girl through what had happened to her, but on another level he knew that he was attracted to her. Given more time, he could even fall in love with her. But that was a worry for a different time. For now, he was satisfied with just being her friend/guardian angel.


	3. Believe Me-A Promise Made

_(A/N: A big thank you for the review and follows:) The mistakes in chapter 2 have now been edited. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review some more:) )_

Normally, home is the place you can go to for safety and sanctuary. The one place that you know nothing can get to you. That you're guarded against the world. Unfortunately, this wasn't true for Rose. When she got home, she found Constance and Madeline waiting for her along side her mother. Thankfully, Cal was not amongst them, even though it wouldn't have surprised Rose if he was.

"There you are. The girls told me that you seemed to have disappeared off school property today," Ruth stood there glaring at her daughter, with her hands on her hips. "And you threw some disgusting accusations at poor Caledon. What has gotten into you Rose?"

Rose glared at the two girls she had once considered friends. She was not surprised that they went running to her mother. How convenient for them.

"I did not leave school property mother. I just hid from them after they ambushed me in the hall, along with Cal."

"And the accusations against Caledon, Rose? How could you claim such falsehoods, just like that Annabelle girl. I want you to apologize to the boy, Rose. The last thing any of us need is you being shipped off like that girl."

"Apologize? I'm not the one who needs to apologize! Why is everyone so sure that I'm lying and he's telling the truth? You weren't there and neither were they! But I was! I was the one that Cal forced himself on, refused to listen when I said no! He was the one that...," she gasped as Ruth coldly walked up and slapped her hard across the face.

"There is no argument to what you are going to do Rose. You will apologize to Caledon. You will apologize to your friends, and you will return to behaving like the young lady that I raised you to be. This rebellious stage stops now."

Rose stared at her mother through hurt, devastated eyes. She didn't even bother looking at the other two girls in the room both looking rather awkward. She just couldn't believe it. Her mother slapped her for telling the truth. For being a victim. It was the worse betrayal of all and reminded her that she truly was alone. No one here was on her side and never would be.

"Go to hell mother and take Caledon Hockley with you," Rose answered, just as coldly before running out the door. She didn't even bother getting back into her car. It was part of a world that she desperately needed to escape from. She let her own legs carry her away from the house, away from the pain that her life had turned into.

…..

By the time Rose had stopped running, her legs and feet were sore and looking around, she realized that she was lost. She had no clue where she was, nor what she was going to do. Spotting a bench across the street from her, she went and sat down and covered her face with her hands and sobbed, feeling alone and helpless. It was just as she had originally thought. No one would believe her. They rather inflict more pain on her than believe anything bad of Caledon Hockley. She was alone and lost, with no family or friend to turn to. Well, that wasn't true. There was Trudy, but she didn't want to drag her into this.

Sniffling, Rose stood up and dug in her pockets on the off chance that she had some money on her. Her hands wrapped around a folded piece of paper. She took it out and opened it to find a number. Jack's number.

"_My phone number. If you need anything…anything at all, even if it's just someone to yell at, give me a ring. It's my cell so I'll answer."_

Jack. She can call Jack. He did say if she needed anything and right now, she needed to get away from her mother and Caledon Hockley's world. She needed to get somewhere where she can feel safe for once. Somewhere that will keep her protected from people like Cal. She didn't know if Jack would know of such a place, but as of right now, he was the only person she could turn to for any real help. She took out her cellphone, ignoring all the missed messges and dialed Jack's number, hoping for the best.

…..

Jack was in midst of working on his new masterpiece when his cellphone rang. He frowned. His friends usually avoided calling him at this time, knowing that he'd be working on his art. This was unlike them. He was tempted to ignore the call, but the fact that this was unusual told him it could be important. He picked up the phone and looked at the number, frowning as he didn't recognize the number. He answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

At first no one said anything. There was just some soft sniffling in the background. He frowned. "Hello? Anyone there?"

Her voice was so choked with tears, he almost didn't recognize it. "Jack?"

"Rose! Hey, hi. Are you ok? You sound like you're crying?" He was immediately concerned. What happened? Did Hockley corner her again?

"I…I'm lost. I don't know where I am. I kind of ran away from home and I don't know where I am and I can't go home and I'm sorry to disturb you, but…"

"I'll come get you. Stay where you are. Can you give me a clue on your location?" He pretty much knew Los Angelas well. Julie had given him numerous tours when he had moved here from Chippewa Falls and the locations pretty much stuck with him.

"There's a shopping center down a ways. I think it's the grove…it's the only one that I live a few miles from…"

"Okay. Stay where you are. I'm on my way," Jack got up and grabbed his car keys. "Do you want me to stay on the phone with you or will you be ok if I hang up?"

"I'll be alright, I think."

"Okay, but if you feel like you need to talk to me or anything just call me right back, Rose. I'm on my way."

"Thank you Jack," Rose sniffed before hanging up.

Fifteen minutes later, he almost drove past her if it hadn't been for her red hair. He pulled up and got out of the car and slowly approached her. She was still crying and he gasped when he saw the red mark on her face, as if someone had slapped her good and hard. He felt anger rise up in his chest. Who would dare do that to her? If it was Hockley, he'll kill him. He didn't care how rich the fucker was, he could still die like everyone else.

"Rose," He sat down next to her, not making a move to touch her yet, not sure just how welcomed such a move would be. He still remembered how skittish Lisa had been. He closed his eyes at the thought of his poor sister. She never did recover from what had happened to her. The loss of her still stung and made him more determined than ever to help Rose through this. "Someone hit you? Who?"

Rose sniffed, trying to wipe away her own tears, embarrassed to once again be a emotional mess in front of Jack. Couldn't she ever for once be normal when they meet? "My mother. She didn't like what I had to say."

"Still no excuse to hit you," Jack took off his jacket and placed it around Rose's shoulders. It will be night soon and would be chilly. "Is there anywhere particular that you want me to take you?"

Rose shook her head. "Just anywhere away from here. Away from these people…"

Jack could only nod his head. He knew exactly where to take her. Somewhere that was calm, peaceful, and away from anyone from her world and his for that matter. "I know just the place. Come on…" He gently took her hand. When she didn't protest the contact, he helped her to her feet and into the waiting car. "Did you come this far on foot?"

Rose just nodded. "It was stupid, I know. I just…"

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything to me, alright? Sometimes, just running without a care can feel good."

He got into the car and drove towards his house. "We'll stop at my place for a second, ok. I just have to get a few things and then I'll take you somewhere quiet."

Rose just nodded, letting Jack take the lead. It felt good not having to think about what to do next. To trust that the person she's with would take care of everything. To actually have someone to trust like that. She paused. Did she trust Jack? She had just met him, yet he has done more for her and her peace of mind than anyone she had known for longer than a few days. Yes. Somehow, she did trust him. Not once had he ever pushed her to share what had happened, what had made her such a mess. he just helped her, without having to be asked and without judgment. He was probably the only human being that she did trust right now.

Jack pulled up into a garage of a two story brick house. It wasn't as nice as her mother's house or the houses in her neighborhood, but it wasn't shabby either. "Stay here. I'll be right back. I'm just going to go in and get some food and supplies. I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise."

Rose just nodded and watched him dart out of the car and into a door to the right that looked to lead into a kitchen. She wondered what Jack's house was like. Surely it was nothing like her own, which resembled a small museum thanks to her mother. Immaculate and sterile. Not a sign of life anywhere. She bet Jack's house was full of life and the signs of the people that lived there.

Jack in the meanwhile darted up to his room and grabbed some blankets and some sleeping bags, not exactly knowing what he would need or for how long. He then went downstairs, grabbed a bag and started filling it with drinks and food.

"Going somewhere, Jack?" Julie stood behind him, her arms crossed. Jack had been gone for quite a while and now here he was back, ready to go out again for what looked to be a over night thing. "What's going on?"

Jack stopped and sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to have to deal with his cousin right now. "I just need some time to myself right now, Jules. Nothing's going on."

"Is it Lisa? You've been thinking about her a lot lately. You know, I miss her too."

Jack froze at the name of his beloved sister and sadly looked at his cousin. Julie was probably the only person who knew just how deeply affected he had been by Lisa's death. "I know."

"She wouldn't want you to be sad. She would want you to be happy and around the family that loves you. Going off to that cove to brood…it's not healthy."

"I don't go there much anymore. And I'm fine. It helps me clear my head and think and that's what I need to do right now." Hopefully it'll do the same for Rose as well. "I have to go. If Fabri and Tommy call, tell them I'll meet up with them at school tomorrow."

Julie watched Jack go. She was pretty sure that he wasn't telling her something. In fact, he's been weird all day if she was being honest with herself, but that was only because he liked that girl from White Star Academy and knew that she didn't like it and didn't want to listen to her talk some sense into him. If Jack was hiding something, he wouldn't for long. He'll tell her whenever he was ready.

…..

They didn't talk as Jack returned to the car and drove to the beach. He didn't park in the parking lot, but drove up to where there was a rocky section of the beach. There were rumors that there were caves here, but she had never explored or checked them out. In fact, this was her first time at this part of the beach.

"Follow me," Jack got out of the car, grabbing the supplies and his portfolio. Rose did as she was told. Her tears were now dried and she felt numb, but she still wasn't ready to return home and she definitely didn't want to see her mother anytime soon. So she followed Jack, trusting that he knew where he was taking her and sure enough he did. He led her to a cave that looked out at the ocean. It was far enough away that it wouldn't be bothered by high or low tide yet near enough for a nice view of the ocean and to hear the waves crash against the shore.

"Here we are," He led her inside and spread down a blanket onto the sandy floor. "What I call home away from home. I used to come here all the time when I first moved here. It helped me think and brood and and even become inspired. It's the perfect place. Nothing here but the ocean, sky, and sand and rock."

"Who else knows about this place?" Rose asked, curiously, following Jack into the cave.

"My cousin Julie, but she knows to leave me alone when I come here. That it's my space to be alone and contemplative," Jack sat down and then patted the space next to him for her to sit as well.

"Your special place, and you brought me here?" Rose accepted the offer.

"Yeah. Why not? This place, it saw me through the grief of losing my sister…of getting over the anger of what happened to her. It helped me heal. I was thinking that maybe it can help you in the same way. Be a safe place that you can go to when you need it to be just you and the elements and your thoughts."

"I didn't know you had a sister. Well we just met, so I wouldn't know that, would I?" Rose blushed at the question after realizing how silly it was.

Jack's smile was sad. "She died before I moved here. We were twins. Her name was Lisa Dawson. When we were children, we were inseparable."

"Oh Jack," she took his hand in hers, seeing the pain in his eyes. It was evident that he had loved his sister dearly, and to lose her… "How did she die?"

Jack didn't know if talking about Lisa with Rose was wise, but then again maybe Lisa's story will help Rose see that she can trust him. That she can talk to him and there would be no judgment. "She…she committed suicide. Took a bottle of my father's pain medication. By time I found her it was too late."

Rose gasped, remembering how they had met. What he must have thought of her. The memories that must have brought up. She felt like an even bigger heel. "Why did she do it?"

Jack took a deep breath, steeling himself to talk about what had happened to Lisa and why. If it was anybody else asking him this, he'd tell them to fuck off, but this was Rose. She reminded him so much of Lisa, it was scary. If Lisa's story could help her…whether it's seeking help or realizing that she's not alone, well he'd gladly tell it.

"She was attacked…raped by someone she trusted…that we all trusted. He was a family friend. She was broken afterward. The look in her eyes…I wanted to help her so much, but she wouldn't let me. She kept blaming herself. In her mind he was the innocent one. She couldn't see that the one at fault was him and him alone. She kept pushing me and my parents away. A couple of weeks later, it seemed like she was getting better. We spent time together. She had let me sketch her, something she hadn't done since it happened. Afterward, we had an awesome day together just watching movies and it was like when we were kids again. The inseparable Dawson twins. I thought everything was going to be okay."

Tears split from Rose's eyes. For once, they weren't tears for herself. They were tears for Lisa Dawson and the twin brother that had obviously loved her more than anything. The pain she must have been in.

"The next day was a Sunday and she spent it with our parents. They went to church and then to lunch. I went to a friend's house. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone. I would have stayed home and emptied all those fucking pills on dad's dresser. I would had never let her out of my sight, but I didn't know and neither did they. They went visiting some friends while she went home and when I came home, I found her body on the floor, her hand clutching the empty bottle of pills and a letter to me on my dresser explaining why she did it. That she couldn't live with the pain and the self-blame anymore. That she was sorry for being the cause of that bastard being in prison."

Jack looked down at the hand that Rose wasn't holding, realizing that it was balled into a tight fist, something that always happened when he thought of the man that destroyed his sister. "I wish I could kill him. I would love to just tear him apart like he did to my sister and it still wouldn't be enough."

"I'm so sorry Jack. It's obvious that you loved her. I wish I could bring her back for you."

"It's okay She and my parents are together now. They died in a fire a few months after and I came here to live with my aunt and uncle. The only good thing about that is there's no memories, but I still think of her everyday and I'll never forget the look in her eyes after it had happened. The look that had never left. Her soul was shattered and she wouldn't let me help put the pieces back together again."

Rose looked away from him, wondering if she should tell him about Cal, that is if he hadn't already guessed it. He was so quick to help her and now she understood why.

"Rose, look at me."

She couldn't refuse him. She looked at him and his blue eyes took her in, surrounding her with warmth and safety and friendship.

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I'm not going to push even though, after what happened to Lisa…but I understand that can make things worse. But you have the same look in your eyes that she had in hers, Rose. That's why I was so quick to talk you out of jumping off that balcony that night. I saw the sane pain that Lisa went through. I couldn't help Lisa. I couldn't make her see that it wasn't her fault. But I hope I have better luck with you. It wasn't your fault Rose. It's his and his only. Don't let him or anyone else put his crime on you."

Rose was silent. She just sat there, taking his words in. She could tell Jack and for once someone would believe her. He wouldn't tear her down or make it seem like her fault. He would be the one person on her side and god she needed that right now, more than anything. She just needed someone to believe her. Even if nothing happened to Cal, at least there would be someone that wouldn't make his crime her fault. It just hurt that the person couldn't be her mother or her friends that had known her longer than Jack.

"It…it was Cal," Her voice was almost a whisper, but he could still hear every word. "Caledon Hockley, the guy you've been helping me avoid and now you know why. We were dating and the weekend before last, he wanted to…but I was virgin…I wanted to wait. I know it sounds hokey, but I always wanted my first time to be special with a large rose petal covered bed, champagne or wine, music and candles and the guy…he would be the one…the one man in all the world that I knew I was going to be with forever. He'd be gentle and loving and perfect. I didn't want it to be in a car, rough and horrible. Well when I kept saying no, he got angry. He hit me and tore at my clothes and…," a sob came next. She couldn't, she just couldn't finish the words. The memory of it was just too much.

"Rose," was all Jack could say, his voice full of sympathy. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest, guarding her against the memories and the pain of even talking about it.

"I knew that no one would believe me. I knew that everyone sees Caledon Hockley as some golden boy, apple of his father's eyes. A fine catch for any girl to date. No one would believe me when I told them what a monster he really is. Proof of that was that dance. My so called friends were gossiping about Cal's ex girlfriend Annabelle Watson. He had done the same thing to her apparently. She had tried to tell her parents, but instead of bringing charges against him, they accused her of lying and sent her to a psyche ward."

"Shit, that's fucked up…."

"It is, isn't it? Well that was the proof I needed that no one would believe me, even if I told. It'd be all my fault and I'll be just like Annabelle, sent to a psyche ward so Caledon's name couldn't be tarnished by scandal. I was just going to jump off the balcony because I felt so hopeless and it was just too much; But then there you were, a handsome boy telling me not to do it. Making me see that I wouldn't be punishing anyone but myself. You even helped me avoid Cal that night, but now what happened to Anna is going to be what happens to me, because I made the mistake of giving my friends and mother the benefit of the doubt. I told them what Cal had done and all I got was an ambush by my friends and a nice hard slap from my mother. So I ran away. I wanted to kill myself again, but I called you instead. Your number was in my pocket and I kept hearing your voice telling me to call you…"

"Well I'm glad you did, Rose."

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. I guess go home and prepared to be sent off somewhere. Maybe I'll even share a room with Annabelle. We can compare notes."

"What about your dad? Is he around?"

"My dad could care less about what happens to me. He has a newlife now. He has a new wife and a new house. He doesn't need his damaged daughter showing up on his doorstep."

"Have you tried talking to him? I mean, it's your senior year. You'll be eighteen soon. Maybe he can let you stay with him until you graduate or turn eighteen if your mother is so determined to send you away."

"I don't know Jack. I'm scared. If he says no, there will be no choice."

Jack hugged her closer, his voice full of determination. "Yes there is Rose. There is. I will not let them send you away. I promise."

"And how are you going to stop them? I doubt that your aunt and uncle will let me stay with you."

"Hmmm, well I brought my sleeping bag and I can bring you food and if you have someone you can trust to get you some clothes you can stay here. I mean, it's not cold yet. It is Southern California and no one knows of this cave except Julie and myself. You can stay here at least until we can find somewhere else for you to go, that is if you want to."

She had to admit that she liked Jack's plan. She was safe here. No one knew where she was, who she was with or what she was doing. They couldn't find her.

"How about school tomorrow? Madeline and Constance will be there, not to mention Cal."

"Hang out with me and my friends. Fabri, Tommy, and Helga won't mind and Julie won't say anything once I have a talk with her. I'll make sure that your old friends won't bother you or you can just skip tomorrow if you feel like. It's up to you. Look, sleep on it alright? I'll stay with you for most of tonight and then stop back here on the way to school to see if you feel up to going. Is that a good plan?"

Rose just nodded and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy from all the emotions she had swept through in so short a time. "Thank you Jack. You've been a great friend, more of a friend than anyone has been in a long time."

"You're welcome Rose. I'll do my best to do right by you. I promise. I won't let you go through this alone, not anymore. For now on it's you jump, I jump. Just like when we first met."

Rose smiled sleepily in response. "You jump, I jump. I like that," she yawned and snuggled closer in his embrace, feeling safe and well taken care of.

"That's our motto," Jack chuckled.

He stayed in that cave until he was sure that Rose was good and asleep. Making sure that the sleeping bag was spread beneath her, Jack lowered Rose down onto it and covered her up with a blanket. He gently kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams Rosie. See you tomorrow."

Taking one last look at her, Jack left the cove and headed for home, his mind full of what he had just learned. He was determined to help Rose and keep her from being sent away somehow. Not only in memory of his sister, but for her own sake as well.


	4. Safe as Houses

Rose yawned as she woke up alone in the cave that Jack had taken her to. She looked around, noticing that her savior was nowhere in sight that morning. He must have gone home sometime during the night. She still didn't know if she wanted to go to school this morning. Not going meant that Cal had really finally broken her, but going put her at risk of Cal and her former friends. They could reach her at school, but then Jack had promised to protect her. But what if he couldn't? she didn't know what to do.

Hungry, she grabbed the bag of food that Jack had left for her the night before and pulled out a ham sandwich and a can of mountain dew. Not a healthy breakfast, but it was good enough and would give her energy to get through the day. Speaking of getting through the day, should she go to school or just hide out? What could she handle?

"Rose?" Jack entered the cave with a shy smile. Rose couldn't help notice how the sunlight played with his blond hair, making it seem like it had a heavenly glow, as if he really was an angel here to guard her. "Hey you're awake. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I had in a long time. I think the ocean air did me some good," she answered, opening the mountain dew.

"Good. Did it help you decide what you're going to do today? Your chariot awaits if you want to go to school."

Rose giggled and sighed wistfully. She would love to just spend the day with Jack. He was handsome, funny, kind, and he believed her about Cal. He was also helping her hide out. Hide out. Maybe a day of hiding out is what she needed. Get her head on straight before facing the world again. "Would you think less of me if I decide to just stay here for the day and get my head on straight before facing everyone again?"

"Of course I wouldn't think less of you," Jack shook his head, his blue eyes wide with sincerity. "It's fine if you want to spend the day here. I'll get your homework for you and come by once school is over. Maybe then you'll know what your next move will be."

She placed a hand on his, feeling thankful for all the help he was giving her. She knew that if it weren't for Jack, she definitely would be a bigger basket case than she already was. "Thank you for everything, Jack. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for all you're doing for me."

"No need for repayment. We're friends. This is what friends do," Jack winked. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you after school is out. If you need anything, just ring my cell."

"I will. Have a good day Jack."

He smiled in response and waved good-bye. She scooted to the opening of the cave and watched as he climbed back up the ravine and got into his car. She had to wonder what Madeline and Constance will think when she didn't show up? What would Cal think? Would he be scared? Probably not. Sighing, she went back into the cave and began thinking about what was to happen when Jack returned. Should she go see her father or just make this cave her home? It was a lot to ponder.

…..

JFK was as crowded as it was the day before. The only difference was that Rose would not be attending today and Jack had appointed himself as her guardian. A go between for her and the people in her old life, whether it was her old friends or her rapist boyfriend himself. Luckily for everyone involved, they didn't seem to know that. In fact, they paid Jack no mind. Jack on the other hand wanted to tear Hockey's cock off his body and make him eat it. Every time he saw him talking to some poor unsuspecting girl or near someone he knew, he wanted to kick his ass.

Jack's glares did not go unnoticed by his friend's though. It was Julie who approached him about it. "What's with you and Hockley? You look like you want to kick the guys butt from here to next month."

"Try from here to ten years from now," Jack nearly growled.

Julie stared. Her sweet, friendly cousin never ever spoke of such violent tendencies before, especially towards someone he never even spoke to. That was her job. "Okay, I'm the one always wanting to kick the swell's butts and you're always the one defending them. What's going on here?"

"I only defend the ones that need defending. That Hockley guy is an asshole and you stay away from him Julie. You too Helga."

They were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch. Helga looked up, surprised that Jack included her. "Um…okay," she chuckled. "Even though I'm sure that Fabrizio has it covered if he tried anything."

"You know I do, baby," Fabrizio grinned, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

"And I have Jules back of course, boy-o," Tommy smirked, ignoring the glare that his girlfriend gave him. "Does this have something to do with you crushing on the guy's girlfriend?" Julie asked.

Jack nearly snapped. "He's not her boyfriend. But speaking of Rose, she'll be sitting with us for now on when she returns to school."

"What?" Julie nearly snapped, glaring at her cousin, wondering what the redhead had to do with any of this. In fact, where was Jack last night? He didn't return until the wee hours of the morning and early this morning he had left early again. Why?

"Rose will be sitting with us. She's my friend. So I don't see the problem."

"She's a swell," Julie stared.

"You don't even know the lass, boy-o," Tommy shrugged. He really didn't have a problem, but he had a feeling it'd be a good idea to show solidarity with Julie.

"She's a swell," Julie again replied.

"I think Jack's in love," Fabrizio snorted.

"I think she's pretty and we do need another female in the group," Helga shrugged.

"I'm not in love, we're just friends and she really needs all the friends she can get right now. Real friends. And I have gotten to know her and I like her and I think she'll make a great addition to our group. And no, Julie. She's a swell is not a legit objection."

"Okay, well how about this. She has her own friends. Why can't she sit with them?"

Jack leaned over so only his friends could hear. "They are not her friends. Not her real ones anyway. That's why. I am her friend though and she should be welcomed where I am. Now if you don't want me to sit with you fine. I'm sure that Rose and I will be fine on our own."

"You can't be serious. You'd actually stop sitting with us if we don't accept your pet swell," Julie crossed her arms, angry with her cousin. She didn't like being forced to accept people.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, and she's not my pet. She's my friend. What do you guys say? Or you with me or Julie. All of those for Rose joining our group, raise your hand."

Everyone but Julie raised their hands, even Tommy did. He could see how important this was to his friend.

"I don't see the problem Julie. This will even out our numbers…plus Jack won't be a third wheel anymore. Fabri has me. Tommy has you, who does Jack have?" Helga decided to explain her reasoning for accepting a new girl into the group.

"That's Jack's own fault for being so picky. Funny how a JFK girl just isn't good enough for you, Jack. You had to pick a swell," Julie crossed her arms.

"It has nothing to do with that. Anyway, Julie, you've been overruled. Rose will be sitting with us for now on. And you will be civil if nothing else."

Julie huffed. "Fine. But don't expect me to start wanting to attend her fancy smancy parties or anything"

"I doubt that would be a problem," Jack chuckled, feeling somewhat relieved. He was expecting more of a fight from Julie. Jack frowned when he caught Fabrizio and Helga smiling at him. "What?"

"I am Italian Jack. I know amour when I see it," Fabrizio grinned.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Italian or French, I don't care what you are Fabri, you don't know what you're talking about. Rose and I are just friends." And that's all we'll probably ever be. He couldn't see her wanting anything more than that, not after what had happened to her.

"Keep telling yourself that, my friend," Fabrizio chuckled, feeling happy for his friend. He knew that Jack had been somewhat lonely in their group. Having a over protective cousin and being picky himself just hadn't helped Jack in the amour department. He can see though that the addition of the pretty redhead girl may be a change in that for Jack. He was deserving of such a change, he was such a great guy.

…..

Rose was sitting only a few feet from the cave, her shoes off, letting the water from the ocean wash over her toes. She just couldn't stay in there another second. She needed some fresh air, and with everyone in school and this place surrounded by rocks and sand dunes, she didn't see the harm. She sighed and looked at her watch and her eyes widened to see that school was out already. Jack should be coming by soon.

Jack. Just the thought of his name sent a thrill through her. A thrill that she had no longer thought possible. She wondered how his day went. Did anyone ask about her? Did anyone even notice that she wasn't there today? She was afraid of the answers, yet was in need of them at the same time.

"Rose?!" Jack called, peaking into the cave to find no one inside. He frowned, wondering if she had decided to go back home after all.

"Down here!" Rose called, waving to catch his attention.

Jack glanced in her direction and waved, heading in her direction. "I didn't think that you'd be down here." He laughed.

"I just had to get out of the cave for a while," Rose shrugged. "So how did it go today? Did anyone notice that I wasn't in?"

"I don't know. None of your old crowd approached me and I didn't hear anything. Hockley dropped out of English class though. Was probably hoping to be partnered with you and when that fell through…"

"God I hate him…"

"I talked to my friends though and everyone is cool with you sitting with us for now on."

Rose arched a brow, remembering how his cousin was less than friendly towards her. "Everyone?"

Jack sighed and looked embarrassed, heck he was embarrassed. "Well, Julie wasn't all for it, but she was overruled. Besides, I made it known, if you weren't welcomed to sit with us, neither was I."

"Jack, you didn't have to do that. They're your friends, you've known them a lot longer than you've known me."

"I want you to be welcomed wherever I am. Which means if I'm with my friend, I want you to be welcomed there as well. Besides, it wasn't much of an argument. Julie was the only one giving me a hard time," Jack chuckled. "Even though Fabrizio is convinced that I'm in love with you."

Rose laughed. The very idea of Jack being in love with someone as damaged and undeserving as her was absurd. Jack deserved perfection. Someone who wasn't so messed up. Maybe if she had met him before she had even talked to Caledon Hockley, maybe then she would have had a chance to have Jack's affection. But now, after her virtue had been torn from her, all she could hope for from Jack was friendship and fondness. Not love.

"I know, right? He claims that since he's Italian, he knows amour when he sees it," He couldn't help but smile himself. The idea really wasn't all that funny. In fact, he could very well fall in love with this girl. But even if he did, he couldn't tell her now. Not until she was ready to trust again. To know that he'd never hurt her,never abuse her. How he wished that he had met her sooner, gotten to her sooner. He would have made sure that Hockley wouldn't have laid a hand on her. But seeing her smile right now, hearing that laugh, something he had never really seen from her, it made him feel that he could indeed fall in love with her.

"So, have you thought about where you're going to go from here? I mean, the cave is all good and all, but it'll start getting cold sooner or later."

"Well,I guess that I can go talk to my father. The only thing is, he has this new life now and probably doesn't want any reminders of his old one," Rose looked at her hands, the hurt in her voice over the nonexistent relationship with her father evident.

"Has he said that he didn't want anything to do with you?"

"He doesn't need to Jack. Ever since he remarried, he hasn't called, hasn't visited. I only get a card at Christmas."

"Where does he live?"

"With her, not too far from JFK. In the Astor Wood development I think."

Jack whistled. That was the newest built development in town and the people there were pretty wealthy. It was the world that Rose had just ran away from, but maybe it'd be different with her father. "Maybe you should give him a chance, Rose. Divorces can be messy and sometimes, things aren't as they appear. Maybe you should tell your dad what's going on and ask to stay with him and if he says no, we'll think of something else."

"It's just the same world I just came from Jack. He's not going to believe me."

"But how do you know? Everyone is an individual and does he even know of Hockley?"

"He hates the Hockley's, actually. At least he did before he left us."

"See. Right there is a chance he'll believe you. Come on, Rose. What do you have to lose?"

Nothing. She had absolutely nothing to lose in asking her father for help and that's what made it so sad. Staying here on this beach, hidden away from the world, it was a easier option than having to go to her absentee father and beg to be taken in. She didn't even know if she could do it, not alone anyway.

She looked at Jack, wondering if she was out of line for asking this. "Will you come with me?"

Jack nodded. "Of course. If you want me to. I won't leave your side."

Rose took a deep breath, contemplating the option. Going to her father. Yeah, she could do that just as long as Jack was by her side. The one person that would back her up, that would stand by her side and if her father didn't believe her, if he chose Cal's side just like her mother had, well she would just leave with Jack and find something else to do. Simple, right? And if he turned her away at the door, not even giving her a chance to talk? Well she'll be okay if that happened too. At least then, she would really know where she stood with her estranged father.

"Okay, let's go. Now, before I lose my nerve," Rose nodded, taking Jack's hand. "Just don't leave me."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away," Jack gave her an encouraging smile, feeling proud of her. Rose was a lot more courageous than she was giving herself credit for. He hoped someday, she'll see what he saw. Squeezing her hand in support, he led her to his waiting car. It was time to get some parental intervention, if there was any to be had.

…..

The home of William Dewitt Bukater was the nicest that both Jack and Rose had ever seen. Not even the home that Rose grew up in could compare. A well sized family could live there and make great use of the pool and tennis court in the back. Her father was very well off it seemed. He and his new family probably wanted for nothing, while Rose drowned in her mother's home wanting nothing more than to be free. Free to be herself, to explore her wants and desires, free to not feel broken. She was in need of a family, one that put her word over her friend's.

She sighed, pushing away all bitter thoughts. They wouldn't help her now, just like they didn't when her father had left her alone to her mother's mercy.

"Woah, I never saw a house so…fancy," Jack gave a low whistle.

"Mother would be outraged if she saw," Rose stared. She sighed, backing up towards the car. "Maybe this is a bad idea after all. He probably doesn't even know my name anymore."

"Of course he knows your name. What father wouldn't? No matter how long they've been out of contact?" Jack asked, holding her hand. "Come on Rose. What do you have to lose? I promise, I won't leave your side. I'll be right here."

Rose looked at Jack, thinking him adorably naive. He believed in the best in people it seemed. Looking into his eyes, she knew that he believed that her father would come through for her, and he also meant what he said by staying by her side, not leaving her for a second. It was that which made up her mind. "Okay. :et's go talk to my father."

Jack smiled and walked up to the front door with her and held her hand as she ranged the bell.

A expensively dressed woman answered the door. Rose instantly recognized her as the woman that her father had left them for. Katarina. Rose had to admit that she was surprised that she opened the door herself and not some maid. Her mother would never be caught dead answering the door herself.

Katarina's eyes grew big when she saw Rose on her doorstep. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

Well at least Katarina remembered who she was. "Is my father here? May I see him?" She tried to keep her composure. She tried to keep a cold distant air, but after all that had happened, plus Jack's warm presence, made it nearly impossible.

"He's in his office right now. Come in, come in," Katarina stepped aside and beckoned for them to enter.

Jack's eyes widened when he entered the house. It was the most fanciest house he's ever been. He looked around, his eyes just drinking everything in. Rose couldn't help but giggle, thinking that he looked adorable.

"I knew these places were big and fancy, but this is unbelievable," Jack whispered.

"William has expensive taste," Katarina sounded apologetic for having such a big, expensively decorated place to live.

"It must be a lot to get used to when you're not used to such a lifestyle," Rose looked around herself. She didn't necessarily feel jealous. Just miffed that her father hadn't saw fit to take her with him instead of leaving her with her cold-hearted mother.

"It is. I'll go tell William that you're here. Feel free to take a seat," Katarina motioned to the setting room.

Rose waited until Katarina was out of earshot before speaking again. "I still don't know about this Jack. Right now, all I want to do is yell at him. Ask why he left me with her when he has so much room here."

Jack squeezed her hand, wanting to hug her close, but not sure if such a move would be welcomed, despite the fact that she had let him hold her last night, when she told him about what Hockley did and her mother's reaction. "Give him a chance to explain, Rose. Maybe he had a reason. Maybe he doesn't. But you won't know if you don't give him a chance."

Rose nodded. Jack was right. She can't just jump to conclusions. She had to give her father a chance to explain first. Only then would she know where to go from there. She looked at Jack wonderingly. He was the most perfect thing in her life right now. He believed in her, looked out for her, he cared for her. Perhaps he was the only person who did. She was forever thankful for him. Without Jack, she was sure that she'd be dead right now, unable to handle all that's happened to her so far.

Feeling her gaze on him, Jack couldn't help but blush. "What?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer, but before anything could come out, her father appeared in the doorway, Katarina behind him. William Dewitt Bukater was a tall man with black hair and green eyes that drank Rose in like a man who had spent a couple of years in the desert.

"Rose," He gasped in disbelief, his tone full of surprise and wonder. "Are you really here?"

Jack squeezed her hand again as she faced her father. She didn't understand why he seemed so shocked to see her. Of course he hadn't expected her to show up at his door like this, but his tone seemed strange. "Yes, I am. I need to talk to you."

"Come, sit," William motioned towards the couch. "You must have so many questions. We have so much to talk about."

Rose was reluctant to sit, but she did so. Jack never let go of her hand as he followed her to the comfortable looking couch that the man motioned towards while he and his wife took the loveseat across from them.

"Actually, I do but…,"She looked at the surroundings again, noting how warm and welcoming things seemed when compared to the mansion she had shared with her mother. She couldn't help feeling hurt. "Why did you leave me with her?"

That wasn't the question that she had meant to ask. She had tried to push it to the back of her mind so she could concentrate on the reason that she was really here for, but something inside her, the scared little girl that had missed her daddy and was cruelly told that he didn't love her needed to know why before anything else could be discussed. "Why did you stop loving me?"

William Dewitt Bukater's eyes widened in shock and he swallowed down the bile and anger that had risen up against his former wife. "Is that what Ruth told you? That I left because I didn't love you anymore?"

Rose could only nod, now clinging to Jack's hand. "She said that you left us because I wasn't a boy. That you couldn't stand having a girl who wasn't the perfect little lady and I was lucky that I had her to take care of me. That you had found someone that would give you a new family of boys."

"That witch," William hissed.

"William…," Katarina placed a warning hand on her husband's arm. "Temper."

"Don't temper me, Kat! The only reason I didn't sue for custody when I divorced that vile woman was because she convinced me that Rose needed to be with her mother full time! That only she could fulfill the role of the kind of mother Rose needed! Instead, I find that the woman has not only kept my daughter from me, but slandered me the whole time, making it sound like I didn't want her when in truth she said any interference from me would damage Rose's well being!" William ranted, pacing the room, clear anger and indignation in his face and voice.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down and knelt down in front of Rose. He took her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Rose, what your mother said was false. I did want you, very much so. She said that I didn't want you because you weren't a boy? Sweetie that is the furthest thing from the truth. You were my princess, I loved and wanted you so much. But I was young and naïve and I let your mother, a woman that I was forced into marrying and was older than me, I allowed her to convince me that leaving you with her and letting her have full control of your upbringing was for the best. It was stupid, I know, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I didn't leave you with her because I didn't want you, I left you because I thought it was the best for you."

"The best for me? Do you even know what growing up in that house was like? It was like growing up in a museum. I couldn't touch anything. I couldn't run and play, I couldn't act like a child. I always had to be the proper little lady and do what I was told or what she wanted. It was a miserable life. It still is especially after…," She took a deep breath, unable to go any further. Jack squeezed her hand, reminding her that she wasn't alone, that he was by her side.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would have come for you. I would have sued for custody like I was first going to and brought you to live with us."

"But you didn't."

William bowed his head, ashamed of lack of foresight. Any other father would have fought for their child. Why did he let that woman talk him out of fighting for his?

Katarina hated interrupting, but she had a feeling that this wasn't the reason for Rose's visit. She was clinging to the boy's hand as if he was her life jacket on a sinking ship, and the look in her eyes, she saw that look at the women's center where she worked all the time and she hated that Rose had that look now. "Rose, I hate to interrupt, but why did you really come here? Surely, it wasn't just to confront your father on why he left you with your mother?" Her voice was gentle and nonjudgmental.

She wanted to pull William next to her so she could better control his actions, but she didn't dare move. She needed Rose to feel like she was in a safe place. That she could trust them.

Rose looked at Jack, who just gave a nod of encouragement. She then looked back at her father and sighed, her shoulders slumping, all energy to act strong leaving her.

"I'm surprised that you guys don't know yet. That she didn't call looking for me. Then again, why would she even think I'd come here after the lies she told."

"Rose?" William frowned. "What's going on, sweetie. It's okay. You can tell us."

"I…I ran away from home last night. Her and my so called friends ambushed me and she slapped me and I ran away and haven't been back since and Jack thought I should talk to you. See if I could stay here."

"Why did you run away Rose? What happened?" Katarina questioned. William turned around to ask her why the questions, but she just gave him a look that said be quiet and listen.

Rose looked at Jack again. He was the only one that knew her reasons. She didn't know if she could trust her father and his wife. What if they tried to send her away? What if they didn't believe her and demand that she apologize to Cal or tried to send her away?

"If they act they way your mother did, we'll leave," Jack whispered to her. "I won't let them send you away, Rose. I promise."

She didn't trust her father, nor her step-mother, but she did trust Jack. If he said to tell them, that he'd protect her, well she believed him.

"You know of the Hockley's right? Nathan and his son Cal?" Rose began, her voice shaking.

William frowned. He knew of the Hockley's alright and he couldn't stand any of them. A family of criminals in his opinion. "I know of them."

"Well, I dated Caledon Hockley, the youngest son. Everything was fine at first. He was charming and seemed nice, but the he started emotionally and physically abusing me. I was thinking of leaving him then, but everyone kept talking about how lucky I was to be dating him. They made me feel ungrateful for the attention he was paying me.

"Then last week, we went to a movie and dinner. Afterward, he took me to a secluded spot near his hunting lodge. He said that he took all of his girlfriends there. Well, I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be there and I told him so. He told me to stop whining and relax. He then started kissing me. At first it was okay, but it became too much and I told told him to stop. I said no, but he wouldn't listen. He slapped me, called me a little tease and a whore and he…he…," Rose sobbed, leaning against Jack, who wrapped a arm around her trembling shoulders. "He forced himself on me…he…took my virginity…"

"Oh my god, you poor dear ," Katarina was on the sofa on Rose's other side. "Please tell me you pressed charges."

"I couldn't…I was so ashamed and I knew it was my fault."

"Like hell it was," William growled, his voice full of repressed rage, much to Jack's relief. He had told Rose to trust her father. He was glad that his reaction was the same as his own father's when Lisa's rape was revealed.

"William, please. Let her finish," Katarina gently hushed.

"I went all week, feeling dirty and useless and like the whore he called me. I wanted to curl up and die. So the night the school had a formal between White Star academy and the public school that was taking in White Star Students, they were having it at a facility that had a balcony and I had the perfect plan to just end it all and just jump off it. End my suffering that way, because I knew no one would believe me. They would all side with Cal."

"My god, Rose, please tell me you didn't," William gasped.

"I almost did. if it weren't for Jack here .talking me back over I would have. He didn't even know me. He could have just walked away, but instead he approached me and told me not to jump and talked me back over. He didn't know anything about what happened to me or Cal, but he heard Cal's voice, he was looking for me and saw my reaction and he helped me leave without Cal even seeing me. He was my hero that night."

William looked at the young man by his daughter's side, his eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Sir. I was glad I could help her."

"Well,when school began, my friends helped Cal ambush me in the hall. That was when I confronted him about the rape. My friends didn't believe me and Cal was so smug. He had raped his old girlfriend and instead of her parents pressing charges they sent her away so his reputation wouldn't be damaged and he threatened to have the same done to me. I managed to get away and bumped into Jack again and he helped me hide from Cal. Again. Then after school, Jack walked me to my car to make sure that Cal didn't bother me, then I went home and that's when things fell apart completely."

"What happened?" William asked, his rage now under control.

"My so called friends had told mother about my confrontation with Cal. I told her what he did to me, that he had raped me. I thought that surely my own mother would believe me. Instead, she slapped me and told me to apologize to Cal. That was when I ran away. I managed to call Jack and he came and took me somewhere safe to spend the night and think of what to do next. He was the only one that believed me about Cal. The only one that cared about what I was going through. Not my so called friends that I had known forever, but a new friend that I had only known for a few days. Anyway, he thought that I should tell you what was going on. See if I could stay here. I'll be eighteen soon, so it won't be that long. I just can't go back to mother's. She'll send me away like they did to Annabelle Watson. I know she will. Please, I'll be quiet, you won't know I'm here."

"Of course you can stay!" Katarina answered for both of them. She wouldn't dream of turning the girl away. Not after all she's been through.

"It's not even a question, sweetie. Of course you can stay, for however long you want. Don't you worry about a thing. Not about Ruth and certainly not about Hockley. No one is going to be sending you anywhere. I swear to it," William nodded. He then got to his feet and rang a bell. A middle aged woman in a maid's uniform appeared. "Gretchen. My daughter Rose will be staying with us indefinitely. Will you please prepare the room that is right across from ours. Make sure that everything is in order."

The maid just curtsied. "Yes sir."

Rose watched the maid go, feeling guilty for causing the woman even more work.

"I'm going to go call my lawyer. See if I can quietly get custody transferred over to me. If not, I'll go the courts route, but with all that's happened, I rather it be as painless as possible for all of us," William stroked his chin.

"Why? I mean, Rose will be eighteen soon, so custody will be a pretty much moot point. Just call Ruth, tell her that your daughter will be staying here for now on and that's that. It's time that woman stopped getting her way,"Katarina got to her feet. She turned to the teenagers, silently sitting on the couch. "You two must be starved. How about meeting me in the kitchen and I can whip you up something nice."

"That'd be great," Rose smiled, starting to feel relaxed for the first time in weeks. Maybe Jack was right. Maybe everything will turn out ok after all.

…..

Jack spent the rest of the afternoon with Rose, helping her get settled in at her fathers. He brought in the homework that he had gathered from the teachers and helped her with the work that they both had classes in. Jack had also shared some cookies and juice provided by Katarina. Finally, it was dinner time and it was time for Jack to head home. Katarina had invited Jack to stay for dinner, but he knew that his aunt and uncle would worry if he didn't get back.

Rose walked him to the door. "Must you go, Jack?"

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," He smiled, squeezing her hand. "Hey, no need to feel blue. Mission accomplished. We got you somewhere safe to stay and now I'm not the only one that believes you about that scum Cal. Everything will be alright now. You'll see."

"You have been my guardian angel throughout all of this. I don't know how I will ever repay you, Jack."

"No need for repayment. Just be my friend and make each day count. That's all I ask," he smiled. He sighed and looked towards the car, reluctant to leave. He was really enjoying Rose's company. "Shall I pick you up tomorrow for school or do you want to stay home? Switch schools? Have your dad drive you?"

"A ride from you would be nice."

"I'll be here at seven-thirty sharp," Jack winked. "Sleep well, Rose."

"Good night, Jack. Drive safely."

She watched him walk to and get into his car. She stayed in the doorway until he had backed out of the driveway and was driving down the street, out of sight. She sighed, missing his presence already.

"What a nice young man," Katarina stood beside her. "He's a good guy for standing by your side like this."

Rose nodded. "He's like my guardian angel. I don't know who sent him to me, but I'm thankful."

Katarina just smiled as Rose closed the door. Jack Dawson brought out the strength in Rose. He was her rock. She hoped that the young man was a permanent fixture in Rose's life because she didn't know what the girl would do without him.


	5. Out With the Old In With the New

(A/N: Thank you for the replies, favs, and follows! I really appreciate it and for those who don't reply, thank you for reading:))

Rose rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she woke up the next morning. For a second there, she was confused about where she was. No sounds of the ocean. no sand, and no blue sky. Then she remembered Jack taking her to her father's and what had happened afterward and the decision made that she was to stay with her father for now on. She hoped that was the case anyway. Her luck has been so non-existent, there was a chance that her mother could force her to return, which she won't. She'll go back to the cave on the beach if she had to.

"Rose, sweetie. It's six-thirty time to get up. I brought you a pair of my jeans and a sweater since it looks like we're the same size," Katarina knocked on the door, her voice hesitant. She probably didn't want to wake her up.

"Just leave them outside the door. I'll get them," Rose yawned, not ready to get up and get her day started, yet knowing that there was no choice. If she remembered correctly, Jack was picking her up for school today, which reminded her that she should call Trudy and ask for her help. She grabbed her cell off of the bedside table and dialed Trudy's number. She knew that she couldn't do it that morning, but maybe later…

"Hello?" Trudy answered, sounding rushed.

"Trudy, it's me. Rose."

"Rose? Oh my goodness, where are you? Everyone is looking for you."

"I'm at my fathers. I need you to do me a favor. Can you get to my room and gather the new clothes that I had brought the other day and bring them to school with you?"

"I don't know if I'll have time to do it just now."

"How about after school then? You can bring them to my dad's house."

"I'll see what I can do. Rose are you ok? I heard about what you accused Cal of."

Rose sighed, hating that she had made the one person from her old life that cared worry. "I'll be fine, Trudy. I just can't go back to my mother's."

Trudy could only nod, not wanting to tell Rose what she had overheard her mother talking about, how Ms. Ruth was looking into places to send her troublesome daughter. "I'll get your things for you, Rose. Don't worry. "

"Thank you, Trudy," Rose could reach through the phone to hug her.

Once she had hung up, she went and took a shower, then retrieved the clothes that Katarina loaned her from the hall and quickly dressed. Today was the beginning of her new life. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

…..

Jack pulled up in front of the huge mansion at seven thirty sharp, just like he had said. It would have been a pleasant ride this pleasant morning if it wasn't for his cousin's constant nagging and shouting about how foolish he was being for a rich girl that probably was using him for some sick form of entertainment. Jack just ignored her, knowing good and well that wasn't the case. Julie couldn't be more wrong.

"Are you finished?" Jack put the car into park.

"No, I am not," Julie glared.

"Well get over it. I will not have you making Rose feel uncomfortable."

Julie just rolled her eyes as Jack got out of the car and ran up to the mansion's door and rang the bell.

He was asking for a broken heart, she just knew he was and she was determined to make sure that he didn't get it. She would not see her cousin hurt, especially by a White Star Academy swell.

Jack only had to wait a few minutes for Rose to appear after ringing the doorbell. She smiled when she saw him.

"Your chariot awaits," Jack grinned, using a fake british accent, causing Rose to laugh, almost forgetting how nervous she felt. "Nervous?"

"Yes. I rather stay here and hide in one of the rooms forever," she sheepishly smiled. "But that's what they would want, right?"

"Right and we don't want to give them what they want. Show them that they can't get to you, Rose," he gave an encouraging smile, holding out a hand for hers. "I'll be right by your side."

She slid her hand into his and pushed back her nervousness. As long as Jack was with her, she had no reason to fear anything. He had shown that he was her champion in all of this. "Lead the way."

Smiling he led her to the car, where Julie, who did not look happy but remained quiet, was waiting. She slid into the back since Julie had the front as Jack got into the drivers seat, and they were off. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into a parking space on the school lot, which was full of cars and students. So far, there was no sight of her old crowd.

"I hope Tommy is here with my textbook. I can't believe I had left it at his place last night," Julie huffed, getting out of the car.

Jack got out and grabbed his portfolio before opening the back seat. Rose had been quiet on the drive there and Jack knew that she was stewing in her own nerves. He held out an encouraging hand to her. "Coming Rose?"

Rose looked at Jack, then out the back window, her fear was now at an all time high. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Hey, of course you can. What happened to that girl that I picked up this morning. The girl that wasn't going to let them have what they wanted?"

"She came to her senses and went fleeing to the Bahamas, where she doesn't have to do any of this," Rose nearly sobbed. "I'm sorry Jack. I can't."

Jack frowned in concern and motioned for her to scoot over. He got in the car and took her hand in his. "You feel your hand in my hand, right?"

Rose simply nodded, feeling embarrassed and guilty. He was being so nice to her and she was giving him a hard time. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just be brave and get out of the car? She winced as she remembered her mother's slap and her friend's denials of what Cal had done to her. She looked away as a tear slid down her cheek. A gentle hand tucked under her chin and gently lifted her face so she could look into his eyes, so full of gentle concern and friendship.

"My hand is going to stay right where it is. Tightly wrapped around yours. You're not in this alone, Rose. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere. I promise you, alright? It's going to be okay. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Rose sniffed.

"Well trust me on that. I'm not going to leave you alone and there's nothing that they can do to make me leave your side. They can't hurt you. Not as long as I'm around."

Rose looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He was never going to leave her side. No matter what. "Okay. Alright."

Jack just smiled and slide out of the car, keeping her hand tightly in his. She took a deep breath and followed.

"Is she alright?" Julie frowned, not getting at all what was going on between Jack and Rose. She had thought that somehow her cousin had started dating the girl, but there was something else there that she couldn't put her finger on. It was like Jack was guarding her from the world or something.

"She'll be fine," Jack answered, helping Rose out of the car and onto her own feet, which felt a bit weak.

Rose looked around for any signs of her old crowd. Sure she saw other kids from White Star Academy, people she had never spoken to before, satisfied with her own little clique, but there was no sign of her old friends or rather Cal's fan club.

"Jack! Tell me you have the English syllabus," Fabrizio came running up, dragging Helga and Tommy along behind him. "I cannot find it anywhere!"

"It's in my backpack. I'll let you look at it in class," Jack answered. "Guys, this is Rose. Rose, this is my best friend Fabrizio DeRossi, his girl Helga, my other friend Tommy, and of course, this girl you rode here with is my cousin Julie. She's also Tommy's girl."

"Welcome Rose!" Helga greeted happily. "We all may seem a bit overwhelming at first, but trust me, we're rather friendly."

"All except Julie," Fabrizio snorted.

"Shut up, DeRossi," Julie glared at her cousin's best friend.

"Tommy and Fabrizio are exchange students. They're spending their last years of high school here in the states," Jack explained, knowing that Rose noticed their accents.

"I'm from Italy," Fabrizio grinned happily. "We make good food. You come to my house for dinner sometime, no? You and Jack."

"I'd love to," Rose blushed, realizing that going somewhere with Jack could look like a date.

"And I am from Ireland. You are going to love it here, Rose. You want to go to a real party? Just give me a ring. I throw the best," Tommy winked.

"Rose!" Rose looked up to see Trudy heading in her direction, a large shopping bag in hand.

"Trudy!" She waved her friend over.

"There you are! I got your clothes. Mrs. Ruth had an early morning meeting, so I was able to get in and out rather quickly," Trudy explained, causing Rose to hug her.

"Thank you Trudy! You are a life saver!" She took the bag from Trudy and realized that she should make some introductions of her own. "Oh Trudy, you know Jack and everyone, right?"

"Of course," Trudy blushed when Jack smiled at her. Trudy forced her attention away from Jack and back to Rose. She leaned in and whispered. "Don't return to your mother's Rose. She's planning to send you off to that place they sent that one girl. Heck, it may not even be wise to be here."

Rose's eyes widened at that news. It wasn't that she was surprised. She wasn't. It was exactly what she had expected, but Trudy did make a valid point. It may not have been wise to return to school after all. She looked at Jack, feeling his hand tightly wrapped around hers and drew strength from that. Jack wouldn't let anyone take her anywhere that she didn't want to go. She trusted in that.

"It's ok, Trudy. I'm going to be staying with my father for now on," Rose nodded. "But thank you for letting me know."

"Rose! Rose Dewitt Bukater!" A familiar voice called out. She looked to see Madeline and the others looking at her as they got out of their cars, ready to head in her direction, probably hoping to drag her back to her mother's so she could be sent away and never heard from again. She grabbed Jack's arm with her free hand.

"I think it's time for us to get to homeroom, yeah?" Jack nodded, Pulling Rose ahead of him, blocking anyone's path to her. "Jules, lead the way."

Julie just frowned, knowing a dodge when she saw one. "Okay." She turned around and headed towards the school.

Rose had the urge to look to see if they were following, but Jack stopped her.

"Don't look, Rose. That'll let them know that you're avoiding them. Just keep straight ahead."

Rose just nodded, swallowing down her fear and ignoring their calls to her. She kept her eyes on Julie's retreating back, being sure to follow her. Five minutes later, she was in homeroom, surrounded by Jack and his friends. Jack sat next to her and slid his portfolio onto her desk.

"Want to take a look?" He asked, hoping to take her mind off her former friend's impeding arrival.

"Sure," Rose smiled, interested in Jack's work. She had been itching to see his drawings, she just didn't want to seem rude by asking. She gasped when she opened the portfolio and saw the artwork inside. It was drawings of people, going about their lives. The emotion on their faces and the details…

"Jack, this is exquisite work…"

"Jack has a real talent, no?" Fabrizio grinned, watching the redhead look at his friend's art. "Of all of us, he has the real talent."

Jack blushed. "Don't be so down on yourself Fabri. Your poems here has Helga a constant puddle of water."

Helga blushed. "You should hear some of Fabri's poems, Rose. They are so romantic."

Rose gasped when she came across the picture of herself. Judging from the fancy dress, it was the night of the dance and was based off when Jack had first noticed her. The details, like all the other drawings was immaculate, from her hairstyle, to the way she held her hands, to the sadness in her eyes. "Jack, you have a gift, you do. You see people." He had definitely seen her.

Jack blushed in response. He hadn't meant for her to see that one picture. But now that she had, he couldn't help but feel shy about it.

"Mark my words, the boy-o will own his own gallery some day. One day we'll all be saying, we knew the famous Jack Dawson when he was a nobody high school student and now he's charging us one thousand dollars a picture," Tommy nodded.

Madeline and Constance entered and their eyes widened to see Rose sitting in the back with Jack's group, totally surrounded. Both girls frowned and went to their normal seats.

"So you got through homeroom," Jack smiled, noticing how the girls hadn't even bothered to try to approach Rose.

"Let's see how I fare for the rest of the day," Rose nervously swallowed.

The rest of the day was the same. Jack made sure to always be by Rose's side after each and every class and helped her avoid her former friends and Cal. It was lunch when Madeline was finally able to corner her. Jack and Rose had entered together, but another student needed Jack's attention so he had to step away for just a second. He told her to go on straight to the table where his friends were sitting, but Madeline had intercepted her before she could get there.

"Finally, you are alone," Madeline crossed her arms. "I see that you're not heading over to our table. Just like you didn't sit with us in homeroom or meet us in the parking lot before first bell. You're always with that Dawson kid and his friends. What is it, Rose? Avoiding your friends now?"

Rose took a deep breath. She can do this. She can face Madeline and Constance and be just fine. She needed to show Jack that she could be strong after all. That his help wasn't for nothing.

"Let's just say, after you ambushed me at my mother's and sided with Cal, well I realized that you aren't my friends. Not really. So I won't be meeting with you, sitting with you, or having anything to do with you anymore. I'm making new friends. Friends that know something about loyalty and standing up for one another. Something you have no idea about," Rose glared at her once best friend. Painfully, she wondered how it had all come to this. Madeline and her had once been inseparable. The best of friends. She had never thought that she would have betrayed her the way she had. It hurt her terribly to know that this was the way things were now. That when it came down to it, her best friend wouldn't be there for her.

"Loyalty? You call kissing up to the lower classes loyalty?" Madeline looked at her, flabbergasted.

"Well, it's more loyalty than taking the side of the man that raped your supposed best friend is. Go kiss Cal's feet some more, Madeline. I'm sure that he misses you."

"Oh Rose, how you have fallen. Your mother is right. You do need the help of…"

"My mother is just as sick as the rest of you are! What she says or wants no longer matters. You and your .crowd…leave me alone," Rose made to walk pass, but Madeline blocked her path. "Rose, you can't just go around spouting things that aren't true! You can ruin Cal's life!"

"Cal's life?" Rose felt herself began to lose it. She felt as if she was made of jelly. As if she was barely holding herself up. The cafeteria was too loud, too crowded. She couldn't breathe, much less move. It was a warm hand wrapping around hers that sent strength coursing through her again. That made the world stop spinning, that made everything return to a normal level.

"Is everything okay here?" Jack asked, taking Rose's hand in his. He had seen Madeline intercept Rose. He had watched as Rose held her own as much as she could, and only stepped in when he saw Rose's face pale and she looked as if she was going to be sick.

"What are you? Her bodyguard?" Madeline frowned, annoyed.

"You can say that ," Jack held his ground. This girl may be able to get to Rose, but she wasn't going to intimidate him. "Actually, I'm her friend. Just making sure that no one is giving her a hard time."

"Whatever," Madeline huffed, storming back to her table.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have left you alone like that…I'm…"

"It's okay. That had to happen sometime," Rose sighed, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. Everything was manageable again, but she still felt a little crowded. "Do we have to eat here?"

"No. We can go out on the bleachers. It's quiet and no one will bother us there," Jack sighed. "Do you want to get a bagged lunch and go there?"

"That would be nice."

Keeping her hand in his, Jack purchased two bag lunches and led the way out to the bleachers that overlooked the football field. True to what he had said, it was deserted, leaving it just the two of them.

"Is this better?" Jack asked.

Rose simply nodded, relieved to be out of the building for awhile and away from everyone's judgment and glares. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack frowned. "Whatever for? You didn't do anything."

"For being the reason that you're not sitting with your friends right now."

"Don't worry about it. They understand. I come out here most of the time anyway, so they're used to it," Jack shrugged. "Don't worry about a thing, Rose."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they ate their lunch. Looking at Rose, Jack had the urge to just wrap his arms around her and hold her close, protect her from everything and everyone, but he didn't know if that would be welcomed after all that she had been through. She looked so sad and alone right now. He wished that there was something he could do to make her feel differently.

Rose on the other hand was thinking about her former friends. How things had been when they were kids and before Caledon Hockley had come into their lives. They had been the been the best of friends. Nearly inseparable. Sure, they couldn't do all the normal little girl things at her house because of her mother and her need for prestineness, but Rose always found herself at one of their houses, ready to play dolls, dress-up, or tea. They had pajama parties and went to the movies and birthday parties together. She had thought that they would be a part of each other's lives forever. That they were her sisters and no matter what, they would defend her to the death, just like she would have them. Even when they started noticing that boys can be fun too, she always thought that no matter what, they would remain sisters. How wrong she had been. How brokenheartedly wrong.

Jack had just opened his portfolio, when he saw the tears in Rose's eyes. She had been silent the whole time and he hadn't wanted to push. He had thought that she just needed to think, get her thoughts in order maybe. He hadn't been expecting the tears. He put everything down and scooted close enough to her that he could place a hesitant arm around her shoulder, unsure if such a move would be welcomed. He got his answer when she leaned into his embrace, accepting the offer of comfort. He brought his other arm around her and held her close and said nothing when she buried her face against his chest and just sobbed it all out. Heartbreaking sobs of loss and loneliness.

Finally Rose was all cried out. She still felt lost and alone. Friendless now that he had lost the friends that she had thought she'd have forever. Then she realized that she wasn't alone. In fact, she was being held in a pair of strong, gentle arms, against a strong chest. Jack. Again to her rescue. He must think that she was a real crybaby. She knew that she should pull away. She was through crying and was no longer in need of the comfort, but he smelled so nice, of charcoal and cologne and something else that was completely his own. And his arms, they made her feel safe and cared for. To be honest, she could just stay right there forever in Jack's arms. But she knew that she couldn't.

And obviously, so did he. "Are you alright? Done crying?" His voice was warm, gentle, full of concern, making her want to melt into him even more.

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He gently stroked her hair, marveling at how soft it was and how good it felt to have her in his arms like this. To be honest, he didn't want to let her go.

"What you must think of me," Rose sniffed, wiping away at her tears, still not pulling away from him.

"I think you're pretty awesome, to tell you the truth," Jack smiled, a slight blush heating his cheeks.

"Everything ok here?" Julie asked, walking down the bleachers along with Tommy, Helga and Fabrizio, who just had a knowing smile on his face.

"Everything's fine," Jack let go of Rose, who also pulled away at the same time. Not because they were embarrassed, just because they didn't want Jack's friends to jump to any conclusions and on Jack's part, to keep the peace with Julie. She was barely tolerating Rose's acceptance into the group. He knew that she wouldn't accept anything more than friendship between himself and Rose so easily.

"We knew you'd show Rose the bleachers," Fabrizio winked, wanting to encourage a love match between his friend and the lovely redhead.

Jack blushed. "It's not like that Fabri. I just thought I'd show Rose some of the quieter spots of this place when it gets overwhelming, like it can get in the cafeteria."

"Whatever you say Jack," Fabrizio chuckled.

"Cut it out, Fabri. You're making him blush," Helga giggled.

"Ignore them, Rose," Jack frowned at his best friend.

"Ah, amour," Fabrizio sighed, feeling rather romantic. He pulled out a small notepad and began scribbling down a poem, inspiration again hitting him.

Jack just shook his head and glanced at Rose, who was looking at him with a strange look in her eyes…as if she was actually considering something, but then the look was gone and she smiled at the situation. "Is he always like that?"

"Yeah. Mr. romantic. He sees romance any and everywhere," Jack chuckled.

Tommy sat on Rose's other side and tapped her on her shoulder. "Hey, Rose. Why don't you come with Jack to my beach party Saturday night? It's more like my annual welcome back to another year of torture party, but it'll be fun."

Jack smiled. "That's a great idea Tommy." He was a little surprised that Tommy would openly invite Rose, knowing how Julie felt about her. He was glad that no one was letting Julie influence them when it came to accepting Rose into their group of friends. "How about it, Rose? Be my date?"

Rose blushed at the idea of a date with Jack. "Sure. Okay, I'll come."

"Awesome," Tommy grinned. Remember, bring your swim suit and perhaps a change of clothes and perhaps a sleeping bag. Sometimes, we party so much, we don't have the energy to drag ourselves back to our houses."

"Remember that one time, Jack? We all fell asleep and Julie woke up with a crab in her hair," Fabrizio laughed.

"That was not funny, Fabrizio," Julie glared, not happy at all. She was going to have words with Tommy later on. Even though she knew that Jack would have probably invited Rose anyway, whether Tommy did or not. She just hoped that he didn't invite anymore White Star students.

"Look at the time," Jack got to his feet. "Time to return to English. Didn't she say we were going to begin Romeo and Juliet today?"

"Yeah," Rose blushed, remembering that her and Jack were partners and were assigned the roles of Romeo and Juliet. They were to choose a scene to do together for next class. Rose already had a scene in mind. In fact, it was her favorite scene in the movie. To act it out, along with the handsome, lovely Jack…but what if he didn't want to do it?

He held out a hand for hers, unaware of her churning thoughts. "Come Rose. We have some work to do when we get back."

She took his hand, noting just how perfect his hand felt in hers. As if it was made for her. She let him pull her to her feet and smiled. "Lead the way."

Back in the classroom, Rose and Jack sat close together, studying the textbook. Rose tried not to notice how good he smelled again. But she couldn't help it. She leaned in some more and breathed in. It was amazing, any other guy she wouldn't feel this comfortable around, but Jack was different. She trusted him. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her or make her uncomfortable. Which was why she wasn't freaking out over Romeo and Juliet.

"So which scene should we do? Which ones do you like? I'm only acquainted with the balcony scene." Jack questioned, aware of her closeness. He had to admit that he liked being so close to her. She smelt nice, like roses, which suited her, since her name was Rose. He liked her more than he should really, but he'll keep that to himself. He didn't want to spook her by confessing that he felt more than friendship for her. Right now, he was just happy to be her friend and to have her trust him as far as she did.

"The balcony scene is so cliché though. I bet everyone is doing that. I always liked the scene where they first met and had their first kiss and the scene before he goes into exile and visits her in her room."

Jack nodded thoughtfully. "The teacher won't let us do the bedroom scene, plus it's a bit inappropriate for a classroom setting. But if you're ok with it, we can do the first one you mentioned."

Rose looked at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. He was worried for her. He was worried that kissing him might send her reeling back into what had happened with Cal. Somehow, she felt that it wouldn't. Jack was so different from Cal. Different build, different look, different everything. Besides, she trusted Jack above anyone else. He would never do anything unless it was okay with her.

"I trust you Jack…"

"I know you do, Rose. But do you trust me enough to do that scene?"

"Yes. I do. Besides, I'll have to kiss someone again someday and I rather that be someone I trust and know would never go beyond my boundaries and I know that person to be you. I think it's enough to do this scene justice."

Jack studied her face, looking for any signs that she was lying or forcing herself to do this to prove that she was over what Cal had done to her. Finding none, he nodded his head. "Ok, fine, but if you start to feel uncomfortable, I need you to tell me right away and we'll stop and skip the kissing scene, alright?"

"Alright," Rose smiled, placing a hand over Jack's. "You are such a good guy, Jack."

"I just want you to be comfortable."

"I am with you…"

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Rose's next class was in the opposite direction of Jack's, so he couldn't escort her this time, much to both of their chagrin. Cal hadn't approached her yet and she had a feeling that it was because she was never alone. But now she would be.

"Are you going to be ok?" Jack frowned, not liking to leave her alone and contemplating if there was anyway he could get her to her class and make it to his own on time.

"I'll be fine. Really," She lied, not wanting Jack to worry.

Jack sighed and looked over to Fabrizio, about to ask him which way he was heading, but Fabrizio was already out the door. "Don't let them intimidate you, alright."

Rose nodded, hating that she was to be by herself, for even a little bit. It was foolish of her to think that Jack would be able to be by her side all day. He had a few classes to himself. There was no way he could be with her all the time. She just hoped that Cal didn't corner her and if he did, she wouldn't have a melt down like she had in the cafeteria with Madeline.

Unfortunately, Rose's worse nightmare came true. Cal did end up cornering her, right after class was over and Rose was heading for her Art Expressions class. Madeline and Constance were with him and none of them looked too pleased with her.

"There you are Sweetpea," Cal stepped into her path, Constance at his side with Madeline behind her, giving her no escape. Rose looked around, but saw no one familiar face to fish her out of the situation.

"Don't call me that," Rose glared, trying to gather what strength she had to face him.

"We all have been looking for you. Your mother. Your friends. Me."

"And you all can disappear. I don't want anything to do with any of you," Rose crossed her arms. "Just leave me alone."

"Really, Rose. You are being a baby. Your mother is on her way to pick you up think a nice little vacation," Constance began.

"I'm not going anywhere with her or with you!"

"Yes you are, sweetpea. We're going outside to wait for your mother and then," Cal reached to grab her.

Rose stepped backwards, trying to get out of his reach, just to bump into Madeline. There was no escape.

"Now don't make this difficult. Come with us peacefully and…," Cal grabbed her shoulders not too gently.

She was trapped. She struggled to get out of Cal's grip, but it was of no use. He had her and he wasn't going to let go. She looked everywhere for help, but the hall was almost empty, the students filing into their classrooms. So there was only one thing she could do, one other option. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

Shocked, Cal let her go and Rose pushed past him and Madeline and ran. She didn't know where she was running, just as long as it was away from the people who were so determined to torment her. She ran until she got to the end of the hallway and spotted a janitor's closet. Not thinking, she ducked inside and waited until she heard their running feet go past and down the stairs. She stayed in there, panting and terrified, knowing that she was missing class, but caring less.

Remembering what Cal had said about her mother being on her way, Rose was almost ready to dismiss that claim until her name came over the intercom, requesting for her presence in the office.

Oh no. what was she going to do now? Her mother was here withdrawing her. Ready to send her away. There would be no Romeo and Juliet with Jack. No Tommy's party. Only a life of misery, distrust, and disappointment. She was a fool to believe there could be anything else for her. It was over. Cal had won.

That was when she remembered her father. He probably didn't know that her mother was here. He would stop her. He had promised to keep her safe and at this point, he was the only adult that she could trust.

With trembling fingers, she searched for her phone and dialed her father's cell that he had given her just that morning. She didn't even have to wait for the phone to stop ringing.

"Rose?" Her father's voice came through loud and clear.

"Father, mother's here at school. She's going to send me away," Rose sobbed, her terror clear in her voice.

"Rose, don't go anywhere. Stay where you are. I am on my way. Don't worry, you are not going anywhere," William DeWitt Bukater soothed his daughter, leaving the courthouse and getting into his car. "JFK High, right?"

"Yes…I'm hiding in the janitor's closet right now. She had sent Cal to try to drag me to her car, but I got away."

"Good girl. Listen, it'll be ok. I am going to call the office and demand that Ruth not be able to withdraw you. I'll be right there."

"So you want me to go to the office?" Rose didn't want to. She didn't want to be anywhere near her mother. She just wanted to go somewhere safe and hide and never come out again.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but yes. Don't worry. It'll be alright. I'll take care of everything. I promise," William said before hanging up.

Turning off her phone, Rose stepped out of the closet, surprising the poor janitor who came to refill his supplies.

"What are you doing in there, young lady?" The man questioned.

Rose sniffed. "Hiding."

Without a further explanation, she headed for the office. She was almost there when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Rose!"

"Jack!" She ran to him and threw herself into his arms, sobbing, the last thirty minutes hitting her hard.

"I got worried when you didn't show up and then they called you to the office," He held her tight, not liking how she was trembling. "What happened? What did he do?"

"I can't explain right now. My mother is here wanting to send me away. I called my father.. He's on his way but he said to get to the office. That he'll take care of everything," Rose sobbed. "I barely got away from Cal."

"Oh Rose. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Rose sniffed. "What if they send me away."

"Your father won't let them, remember? He promised," Jack pulled away and rubbed her hands, trying to calm her. "It's going to be ok, Rose. Let me walk you to the office. I'll wait outside."

Rose simply nodded and followed Jack to the room labeled principal's office.

"I'll wait right here, Rose," Jack promised.

Rose simply nodded and entered the office to find her mother yelling at the principal.

"What do you mean I'm not allowed to withdraw her? She's my daughter! I can do whatever I want!" Ruth DeWitt Bukater yelled. She then turned her cold glare onto her daughter. "There you are, at last! I hope you are happy with all the trouble you are causing! I had to cancel my two o'clock for this!"

"Don't you mean all of the trouble you are causing, Ruth?" William Dewitt Bukater stepped into the room and stood behind his daughter, placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

"You! I should have known that you had something to do with this!" Ruth hissed in outrage.

"Have something to do with what? Protecting my daughter? Something that you should be doing instead of taking the side of a rapist," William glared at his ex-wife. "If I had known what kind of mother you turned out to be, I would never have let you talk me into not fighting for custody."

"That accusation is completely false! I have no idea why Rose is determined to slander young Mr. Hockley's good name, but…"

"Enough! I have had enough Ruth! It is over! Rose is now under my complete guardianship, which means you will not be sending her anywhere and you and Hockley are to stay away from her!" William stepped forward to confront his ex-wife.

Ruth laughed derisively. "Your guardianship? Since when? I have been Rose's primary guardian since our divorce how many years ago? While you were off with your new family and ignoring your daughter, I was doing the hard work, so don't you dare come in here pretending that you have some right…"

"But I do have a right, Ruth. It says so right in these papers," William hand her large envelope. "Open it up and read it my dear. It tells you in detail how our positions have changed and that Rose for now on will be living with me and Katarina and we have the say of where she lives and where she goes to school. Not you."

Ruth looked at her ex-husband before opening the envelope and reading the contents. Her face paled as she finished reading. "When did this happen? Why?"

"Late last night, early this morning. I'm friends with a family judge and she was kind enough to hear my case. Of course, when I told her of your treatment of Rose, well she immediately gave me full custody and legal rights and stripped you of yours and by the way, since Rose is with me now, I no longer have to pay you child support. It's good to have friends in high places."

"You bastard and let me guess. You believe her baseless accusations against Mr. Hockley."

"Of course I do. She's my daughter and the pain in her eyes, it's very clear to me that she is telling the truth and I am disgusted that you would take the side of a boy that has already been accused once over the word of your own daughter! What kind of mother does that? Regardless, Rose is now away from your harmful influence and intentions and she shall remain that way. As for Hockley, well that is Rose's decision if she wants to press charges, and if she does, she has my full support and I will do all that I can to make sure that punk get what he deserves for even touching my daughter. Nothing you say or do will stop me. Is that in anyway unclear?" William stared his wife down, who could only step back and stammer in defeat.

"I…well..I never," was all Ruth Dewitt Bukater could get out.

William walked up to the desk and handed the secretary some papers. "Miss. Dewitt Bukater's updated information. If there's any problems, call me at the number listed."

"Yes sir," the secretary nodded.

Ruth turned her cold glare on Rose, who stepped behind her father. "I hope that you are satisfied. I do hope that sense returns to you before you ruin poor Caledon's life. You're being very ungrateful Rose."

Having enough, William walked up and roughly grabbed Ruth's wrist. "That is enough! Our daughter has been traumatized enough and all you can think about is that monster! Get out, before I get a restraining order and have you arrested and stay away from Rose until you're ready to apologize and start behaving the way that is appropriate for a mother!" He pulled her to the door and practically threw her out.

Ruth didn't bother saying anything else. She just spun around and left, washing her hands of the entire situation. Sending Rose to this school had indeed been a bad idea. She should have sent her to boarding school from the start! Driving home, all she could think of was poor Caledon Hockley. Hopefully Rose will return to her senses and not slander the poor boy.

Back in the principal's office, William had wrapped his daughter in a comforting hug. "It's alright. She's gone now and no one will be sending you anywhere."

"Where those papers for real?" Rose questioned, not able to believe that things had progressed so quickly.

"Of course they are. Like I said, it's good to have friends in high places. Now, do you want to go home with me or your young man outside there to drive you?" William smiled, having noticed Jack standing outside the office before he had entered.

"Oh right, Jack's waiting for me. You wouldn't mind if I rode home with him, would you?" She didn't want to hurt her father or anger him after he had come to her rescue, but she just couldn't resist the chance to spend more time with Jack.

Her father just smiled, a little relieved to see that what his daughter had gone through hadn't completely destroyed her willingness to spend time with the opposite sex like most victims. Not that he wanted her to jump into a serious relationship, but to at least to have some clue on just how damaged she was. Maybe it won't be such a long road after all.

"Not at all. In fact, Jack has a standing invitation," her father smiled, kissing her head. "I'll see you when you get home."

Rose watched him go, breathing a sigh of relief. She stepped out of the office and sure enough, there was Jack.

"I take it everything is ok?" He went to her, taking her hand in his.

"They're great. You were right in telling me to talk to my father. If I hadn't, who knows where I'd be off to right now. She was going to withdraw me, but he came in and stopped her and said that I'll be staying with him for now on."

"That's great. Now that's one less thing you have to worry about," Jack grinned, but his grin faded as he remembered that she had a confrontation with Hockley earlier. "Are you ok, though? After having to talk to that pig bastard…"

"I'm fine, now. I'll admit, I was a bit freaked out, but I'm ok," Rose nodded, touched that he was concerned.

"I'm sorry Rose. I'll meet you after class for now on. That's what I should have done from the beginning or find out which way Tommy and Fabri go. They can escort you when I can't."

"It's ok, Jack. I can't expect you to be by my side all the time and having a round the clock bodyguard would just draw attention. Besides, it was going to happen sooner or later."

"I still hate the thought of him anywhere near you, though," Jack looked into her eyes, not at all knowing where he was going with this. He just knew that his feelings for her were quickly growing and he had nowhere to go with them. He certainly couldn't tell her. Not yet anyway.

Her eyes glanced up into his and she was mesmerized. It was like he was looking into her soul. She was tempted then to step in and kiss him…just to see what it was like. But something held her back. She couldn't necessarily say what, but something told her that this was not the right time or place to start anything with Jack. Maybe it never would be. After all, shouldn't Jack have a girl that wasn't so damaged?

"I better get you home," Jack broke the spell, stepping back a little, yet keeping her hand in his.

"My father says that you have a standing invitation by the way," Rose smiled. "And I agree…"

"Well, that's good to know," Jack chuckled. "First time that I have actually impressed a girl's dad without trying."

Rose just laughed and let him pull her towards the exit. Despite the last hour or so, she felt at peace. Like everything was going to be okay. Her mother was out of her life and so was Cal and she had a friendship with a handsome boy to explore. No, life did not look so bleak anymore. Rose almost dared to hope that it would actually get better.


	6. First Kiss First Punch

(A/N: Thank you for the replies and the follows and favs:))

The next day found Rose in a much lighter mood than the day before. She wasn't half as nervous as she had been. Maybe because now her so called friends knew where they stood and she no longer had to worry about her mother sending her away so Cal's reputation could be stain free. Of course, it still hurt that her mother rather believe someone that's not even related to her over her own daughter, but that was Ruth's problem and not Rose's and maybe someday her mother will see the error of her ways. But for now, Rose was happy to have her mother out of her life.

Jack was on time when picking her up, of course. He still felt guilty for not being there to protect her from Cal, but Rose didn't blame him. She understood that Jack couldn't be with her all the time and she had managed to get away from the arrogant bastard all on her own.

Rose also found that she fit in well with Jack's friends. They all seemed to like her, well all except for Julie, but Rose wasn't too worried about her. She realized that Julie would probably be like this with anyone that was a potential love interest to her cousin, not that Rose had those kinds of designs on Jack. She'd love to know what it would be like to be loved by Jack, but she had no hope of that for herself. Jack was fond of her on a friendship level, but she couldn't imagine him wanting anything more from her than that. A guy like Jack, he'd want a unspoiled girl. Someone who hadn't been damaged like she had been. She could just be glad for his friendship and protection and that she'll at least know what it'd be like to kiss him come English class.

English class was filled to the brim. Everyone was looking forward to doing the Romeo and Juliet scenes, especially Rose. She looked at Jack and noticed just how perfect his lips were. Jack of course felt her eyes on him and blushed, giving her a reassuring smile. He still wasn't sure how comfortable she really was with this. He remembered Lisa and how she couldn't stand to even be in the same room as a man much less kiss him. Of course, Rose wasn't Lisa, he didn't think she was even as damaged as much a Lisa had been, despite her suicide attempt. But still, he couldn't help but worry.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked once again, wanting to make sure that she was comfortable.

Rose simply nodded. "I'll be okay. I'll let you know if I suddenly flashback or something weird like that."

He just took her hand and squeezed it as the teacher stood up from behind the desk.

"Alright everyone. Let's begin. Today, as you know, we begin acting out the Romeo and Juliet scenes. First to start will be Fabrizio and Tommy, the first confrontation between Romeo's cousin and Tybalt.

"I always hated this scene," Rose whispered.

"Why? It lays down the frame work, letting the audience know that the Capulets and Montagues aren't friends and will fight each other over stupid things, like biting your thumb at someone. Which what the fuck is that?"

Rose giggled. "It's a insult."

"Oh…"

In Rose's opinion, Jack was too adorable for words. Finally, it was their turn.

"Rose and Jack, it's time for your scene," The teacher read. "Begin when ready."

Jack took Rose's hand and led her to the front of the class. She swallowed down her nervousness, noticing that everyone was looking at them, especially Madeline and Constance, both looking like they were going to be sick. She just rolled her eyes at them and turned her focus to Jack, making him the center of her attention. This was going to be the first kiss she'll receive after what had happened to her. It'll be her first kiss from Jack. She inwardly sighed, thinking that she could think of much better locations for a kiss from a boy she liked, but she'll take what she could get.

Jack cleared his throat and held her hand in his as if he had just grabbed it, just like in the play. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

He moved to kiss her hand and just like in the play and in the movie, Rose snatched her hand back before his lips could touch her skin. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take," That was when he did it, he slowly leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in the sweetest, softest kiss she had ever had. His lips were soft and tasted of oranges, and he smelled of paint, charcoal and sunshine. She nearly forgot to breathe when he pulled away. She had to remind herself where they were as he continued. "Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

She swallowed, struggling to remember her line. God, he was such a good kisser. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back, taking his lead making it hesitant, soft, and longing and slow. She placed a soft hand on his shoulder as he wrapped a arm around her waist, pulling her closer against him. She wanted to take the kiss even deeper when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"I think that's enough. We get the idea," Julie, Jack's cousin spoke up, breaking the spell. Jack pulled away, leaving Rose dazed and a bit love struck.

"Huh?" She asked, her lips almost following Jack's, forgetting where they were.

"That was great, Miss Dewitt Bukater and Mr. Dawson. I think that was the best depiction of that scene that I've seen outside of the Baz Lurman movie," the teacher smiled. "It's time for lunch, when we return we will move on to the balcony scene."

"Are you ok?" Jack asked, concerned that the two kisses they shared and sent her back to her attack. To his relief, she just smiled and nodded.

"More than okay. You're a great kisser…"

Jack blushed and chuckled. "Thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"So are we eating in the cafeteria today?" Tommy asked, coming up with Fabrizio, who was grinning along with Helga and Julie, who was glaring at Rose.

"Yeah," Jack shrugged. "I guess." He took Rose's hand in his once again. "Or do you want the bleachers?"

"Anywhere you go is fine," Rose shrugged, her mind still hazy from the kiss.

Fabrizio grinned as he and Helga led the way out of the room. "Ah, Amour, .such a beautiful thing. Yes Jack?"

This time Jack remained silent, not denying Fabrizio's claims this time. How could he when he knew exactly what his feelings for Rose were after that kiss. There was no more denying it. No more confusion. The verdict was in. He was really liked the girl. When he kissed her, it was like…well…it was indescribable and it gave him feelings that he had never felt before. It made him want to do things with her that he had never wanted to do with anyone, things you only did with someone you truly loved. He didn't know if he'd ever tell Rose his feelings or act upon them. It really didn't matter. He just wanted to make her happy. Make her smile. Make her last year in high school one to remember happily, despite all that happened to her before they had even met.

"Shut up Fabrizio," Julie snapped.

"Calm down, Julie. Fabri is just being Fabri," Tommy chuckled, even though he had to agree with the Italian. The way Jack and Rose kissed, that was a kiss between actual lovers, not just two friends. Either the two of them were really good actors that had a future in Hollywierd, or there were real feelings there, whether they wanted to admit or not.

They were just about at the cafeteria when they were intercepted by Cal and Madeline.

"Great," Rose sighed, ready to walk the other way, not in the mood for a confrontation, but Jack took her hand in his, silently telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"Why sweetpea, funny to see you here," Cal stepped in her path, fake surprise in his voice. "I was afraid that your mother really had sent you away. What a shame that would have been."

"Don't you mean a shame that it didn't happen? Go away, Cal," Rose glared at her ex, hating him more and more. She really did want to scratch his eyes out. "Or do I need to scream and cause a scene again?"

"I just want to talk to you, sweetpea. That's all. A little conversation between old friends," Cal smirked, so sure that he had the upper hand to intimidate Rose. If he couldn't send her away, he was going to use other measures to keep her quiet.

"The lady said that she didn't want to talk to you. So why don't you just leave her alone," Jack stepped in. He wasn't about to just stand there and let this jerk intimidate Rose like he was trying to do.

"Oh I see, Madeline said that you had a new bodyguard. Your knight in shining armor," Cal snorted. "She also told me something interesting about English class this morning."

Rose's heart sunk, especially when she saw the self satisfied look on Madeline's face. How she had ever thought that she had ever been her friend was beyond her.

"Quite a little slut, aren't you? I wonder if you'll be telling him no too, come…" Cal's words was cut off by Jack's fist smashing into his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"You son of a bitch," Jack took another step towards Cal, just for Julie to hold him back. She saw the rage on Jack's face, knowing if he hit Cal again, he may not stop.

"Nice friends you have there, Rose," Madeline glared, helping Cal to his feet.

"Shut up Madeline! He asked for it! At least Jack knows what the word no means. The same can't be said for Mr. Hockley!"

"I'm pressing charges for assault," Cal shouted angrily, rubbing his jaw, which looked like a bruise was coming onto it.

"You do that Cal and I'll file charges against you for rape and I'll have my father track down Annabelle Watson. I'm sure that I can convince her to spill what you did to her too!" Rose threatened. She had no idea where this courage was coming from. Jack defending her like he did, or Cal's threat to file charges against Jack, but it was there and she was going to use it. "You know my father Cal? William Dewitt Bukater. One of LA's top lawyers. Not only will he defend Jack against your accusations, but he will be sure that you will end up where you belong. In a prison where someone will be sure to make you his bitch. Do to you what you've done to any girl that dared to refuse your advances."

"That is a lie, Cal would never…" Madeline began.

"Shut up Madeline! You weren't there! You have no idea what Cal did nor do you care! You've done proved that!"

Over his rage, Jack wrapped an arm around Rose, calming her down before she went and slapped Madeline. "It's okay, Rose. I shouldn't have hit him."

"Cal shouldn't have been running his mouth," Rose turned her glare on Cal. "So Cal. What will it be? You walk away and leave me and Jack alone or you make a call to the police station and I spill all about what you did to me and what you did to Annabelle and let my father do his job?"

"No one will believe you. Just like no one believed that little bitch," Cal snarled.

"I believe her," Jack crossed his arms.

"So does my father. Plus I still have that dress you ripped," Rose cursed herself for not going to get examined right away after it happened, but that was water under the bridge. "And after I press charges, who else will come forward Cal? People who were smarter than I was afterward? People that got examined and have proof? How many other girls said no and was ignored and…"

She stopped, her courage beginning to falter. Seeing that it was becoming too much, Jack pulled her to him. "It's ok. That's enough. Let's just get out of here."

"Not until I get an answer," She didn't take her eyes off of Cal, who looked furious.

"Fine. I won't press charges against your little boyfriend here."

"And you'll stay away from Rose for now on. No more of you and your girls there harassing her," Jack spoke up.

Cal rolled his eyes, completely outraged. "Fine. We'll leave her alone."

"Can we go now?" Julie asked, a little impatient, even though a little shaken up by this new information.

"Yeah. Let's go," Jack kept a arm around Rose, steering her away from Cal and Madeline.

"You shouldn't have hit him, Jack," Julie huffed. "You could have gotten in trouble."

"I wasn't going to let him talk that way to Rose, not after what he did," Jack glared at his cousin, still angry. "Why did you stop me from kicking his ass anyway?"

"Because you wouldn't have just kicked his ass, that's why," Julie hissed. "Just be thankful that he's not going to press charges."

"I almost wish he would," Jack grumbled.

"What?" Rose looked at him, not getting him at that moment.

"It'd be worth it Rose, just so you could retaliate against him. Make him pay for what he did."

Rose looked away and nodded, understanding. "He's right though. No one of importance would believe me. I was stupid and didn't get examined and he can just pay off a judge. He's gotten away with it once before. I can see him getting away with it again. I just wanted to get you out of trouble. That was my main goal."

Jack placed a hand over hers. "I know and I appreciate it. Hopefully he'll leave you alone now, anyway."

Rose shrugged. She doubted it. Cal will grow bold again and pick up his harassment. She knew he would, but at least Jack won't be going to jail for defending her honor.

He squeezed her hand, looking into her eyes. "It's going to be okay now."

Rose just smiled and nodded, trying to believe him. She just hated that Cal had tainted something as beautiful as her first kiss with Jack with his hateful words and accusations. The one time she got to kiss Jack and now all she could remember besides the feel of soft lips and the smell of sunshine was Cal calling her a slut. Somehow Cal had managed to ruin the one beautiful moment that Rose had hoped to keep as a nice memory.

On Jack's part, he had inwardly sworn to protect Rose even more than before. He was not going to let Hockley and his crowd harass Rose into quiet oblivion. Somehow, he had grown to love Rose in a way that he loved no other, even though she had been damaged in the way that his beloved sister had been. But unlike his sister, he was able to protect Rose and he would. He didn't care what he had to do to do so. He had failed Lisa, he would not fail Rose. It was a promise that he made to both the girl he loved and the sister that he had lost.


	7. A Real Party

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs:) They really mean a lot to me:))

...

Saturday afternoon arrived sooner than Rose had expected it to. In fact, she had nearly forgotten about Tommy's party with all that had happened in such a short time after receiving the invitation. The confrontation with her mother, the first kiss with Jack, and the following confrontation with Cal. They had all pushed the party to the very back of Rose's mind. It was a phone call from Jack that was the reminder.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Jack had asked.

"What's going on tonight?" Rose asked, completely clueless. She had planned to just stay in and watch a movie with Katarina and daydream some more about kissing Jack, something that she was positive would never happen again.

"Tommy's party. You were invited, remember? We're supposed to be going together?" Jack chuckled. Then his voice lowered in concern. "Unless you don't feel like going. There's nothing that says that you have to go."

"Oh right! I can't believe that I had forgotten. Of course I'll go tonight. You're taking me, right?"

"Of course," Jack chuckled. "Remember, wear something to swim in and maybe a sleeping bag in case we spend the night on the beach."

"Sure," Rose chuckled.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Jack smiled, hanging up.

At Jack's house, he turned around to find Julie glaring at him. He sighed. She was going to question him about Rose again. She's been doing that since they had gotten home yesterday and he had remained quiet. Now she was just getting on his nerves.

"So she was raped by that Hockley guy, right?" She again questioned.

"You know the answer, why do you keep asking me?" Jack turned on her, finally at his wits end. He wished that she would just mind her own business and leave him alone.

"Because now this little thing you have with her makes perfect sense. You feel guilty for not being able to help Lisa, so you're helping Rose, another rape victim, maybe not as damaged as Lisa, but still. But she's not Lisa Jack and what you're doing is…"

"Oh my god shut up! I know perfectly well that she's not Lisa! That kiss in English class was proof enough of that! But I am her friend because she needed one and I helped her because she needed it! She needed a friend. Someone to believed her and be on her side and I was, I am, and I know she's not Lisa. I would never have kissed her the way I did yesterday if I thought she was and I know she's not some second chance. She was a girl in trouble that I could help and I like her. I genuinely like her and want to help her and be there for her and you are not going to get in the way of that!" Jack glared at his cousin, saying more than he had meant to say. "Besides, it's always been you and Tommy. Fabrizio and Helga. Now I have Rose, whether we're just friends or something more and you are not going to get in the way of that Julie."

"Oh my god. You are in love with her. Fabri was right…"

Jack shrugged, not in the mood to deny it any longer. Not to himself and not to Julie. "Maybe he is. He always had a knack for spotting amour before anyone else did. But it doesn't matter. I'm not going to act on it. I'm not telling her how I feel about her. It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? You're in love with her and all that is going to happen is that your heart will get broken. That's all these rich bitches do. They break hearts."

"Don't call her that. And she's not like that and you know it, and like I said. She's not going to know. She doesn't need me crushing on her. Not after what she's been through with Hockley," Jack shrugged. "For all that Rose knows, I like her as a friend and a friend only. I want her to feel comfortable around me. If she knew my real feelings, it would just complicate things that don't need to be complicated."

Julie still didn't like her cousin's involvement with Rose, but as long as it didn't go beyond friendship, she was not going to make any waves. After all, if they were just friends, her cousin couldn't be hurt, at least not too badly when Miss. Dewitt Bukater showed her true colors.

…...

It was time for the party and Rose found herself nervously waiting at the door, her overnight bag packed and ready to go.

"And Hockley won't be there?" Her father questioned, still not sure about the party.

"No he won't. He and his crowd are too good to attend parties with JFK students," Rose rolled her eyes at the snobbery of her old crowd. She was go glad to be rid of them to be honest.

"Have fun sweetie. I think you deserve it," Her father nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Tell your young man that I trust that he'll take good care of you."

Rose blushed. "I wish Jack was my young man. He's just a friend."

William only smiled. He didn't want to tell his daughter that a boy wouldn't do all that Jack has done for Rose for just a friend. He believed that the boy loved his daughter. "If you say so."

Rose sighed in relief at the sound of the doorbell. This conversation was becoming rather awkward.

"Bye." She opened the door to Jack, who wore a bright smile.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course," She stepped out of the door. Jack only had time to give a small wave to Rose's father before she dragged him off towards his car where Julie and Tommy waited.

"Is the princess ready to go?" Julie asked.

"Hush, Jules. This is my first party of the year. No negativity," Tommy quieted his girlfriend, earning a look of thanks from Jack. "Come on Jack! I don't trust Fabri in charge! He'll be playing Celine Dion if I don't get there in enough time to stop him."

Jack laughed as he opened the passengers seat for Rose. "Not to worry Tommy. Fabri may be a romantic, but he knows that there's a time and place for everything."

It didn't take them long to reach the beach. Tommy and Julie were the first ones out, running down to where a crowd of students awaited, dancing to music that was not Celine Dion.

"So this is Tommy's real party?" Rose looked down at the beach full of dancing teenagers.

"Yeah. All of his parties are pretty awesome," Jack took her hand and smiled at her. "No worries. Just stick with me, Rose."

Rose blushed. "I wouldn't stick with anyone else."

He lead the way down to the dancing crowd, keeping her hands in his. It didn't long for them to find Fabrizio and Helga by the DJ booth where Tommy and Julie were already examining the play list that Fabrizio had made up while they were with Jack.

"Jack!" Fabrizio waved, giving his friend a high five. "Hi Rose. I'm glad that you came."

"Hi Fabri. Hey, nice music," Jack grinned, remembering Tommy's concern.

Fabrizio pouted. "I wanted to play some Bryan Adams and some Bon Jovi ballads, but Helga wouldn't let me. She insisted to be in charge of the music. I was totally hijacked."

"Thank god for Helga," Tommy snorted.

Fabrizio glared at Tommy and said something in Italian before dragging Helga onto the dance floor.

"I think you made him mad," Jack chuckled.

"He'll get over it," Tommy shrugged. "Well everything here is set. Go, mingle, party, sample the food!" Tommy chuckled, waving Rose and Jack away. "Go enjoy yourselves."

"Not too much though," Julie frowned, still not liking that Rose was Jack's date.

"Hush," Tommy chuckled. "Don't listen to her. She's Ms. Grumpy pants as always."

Jack just laughed and looked off towards the cave that Rose had stayed in before getting in touch with her father. He turned to her and squeezed her hand. "I'll be back, alright?"

"Ok,"Rose nodded, forcing herself to be brave. It wasn't like he was leaving her alone for long or with strangers. Tommy was nice enough and Julie, well she was pretty sure that Julie hated her guts, but she was nowhere as bad as her old crowd used to be.

"Tommy you invited more White Star students," Julie frowned, looking towards a group of students that Rose had seen around but never really got to know.

"Why not? They go to JFK too and it was just them and they're cool. Why not invite them?" Tommy shrugged, ignoring Julie's frown.

"If it makes it better, they're not a part of the crowd I used to hang out with," Rose tried to lighten the mood. "Mother calls them the 'new money' kids, which is ridiculous."

"You swells discriminate against each other?" Julie frowned.

"Of course. You don't think the people who were rich for generations would just accept those that have just earned their wealth, do you? It's ridiculous."

Tommy laughed. "You got mailed to the wrong address Rose. You're not like them."

Rose just chuckled. "I guess you can say that I was."

"You're not friends with them, so that remains to be seen," Julie looked her up and down, as if challenging her to a dare. "Go ahead. Make friends with the new money kids, since you're so different."

"Why Rose go check out the food. It's everything all of us teenagers love. Lots of junk food," Tommy suggested, giving Julie a glare. It was probably best to keep Julie and Rose separated, especially when Jack wasn't around.

"I think I'll do that," Rose nodded, also wanting to avoid a fight with Julie, who seemed to be in an even more aggressive mood than usual.

Sighing, she left them at the DJ booth to head for the refreshment table just to bump into the crowd that she was just discussing.

"Oh pardon me," Rose apologized and found herself looking into weary green eyes. She took a step back and noticed Derrick Watson. Brother of Annabelle Watson. "You're Rose Dewitt Bukater, aren't you? Hockley's new girlfriend?"

"Actually his ex-girlfriend," Rose grimaced. Well, this making new friends thing was surely getting off to a fine start.

"Do you know what he did to my sister?"

"Derrick, stop," a girl, African American and pretty placed a hand on his arm. "Not here. Not in front of all these people."

"I know exactly what he did to her. He did the same to…look, I know that he's a monster. I'm sorry for what happened to Annabelle."

"Yeah, I bet your whole group is," Derrick crossed his arms.

"They're not my group. Not anymore."

"I'm Tiffany," the African American girl introduced.

"Hi," Rose smiled, hoping that the atmosphere would lighten some. She looked at Derrick who still looked rather unhappy and felt sorry for him. He reminded her of Jack in a way. "How is she?"

"She's healing. She'll be back in school next month. My father doesn't want her to go to JFK because Hockley and his crew are there, but we can't afford another private school right now and why should she have to hide when she didn't do anything wrong?"

"You're right. She shouldn't have to hide."

"Rose, there you are," Jack returned, jogging up to her. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I was just talking to some kids who went to White Star as well. Jack, this is Derrick Watson and his date Tiffany. We were just talking."

"Nice to meet ya," Jack smiled, shaking Derrick's hand. "I hope you guys are liking JFK."

"It's nice. Better than White Star to be honest," Derrick nodded. "And this party is something else. I had no idea that there were beach parties here."

"Yeah, Tommy has them on the regular," Jack chuckled.

"Come on guys, I'm hungry," A blond girl that was eying Jack with interest spoke up.

Jealous, Rose linked her arm through his and stepped closer, silently telling the girl to back off.

"Come on Claire. Let's go see what they have. Nice meeting you Jack. Rose," Derrick nodded, leading the group away.

"They were nice. Why didn't you hang out with them instead of Hockley's cheer squad?" Jack chuckled.

"I ask myself that all the time," Rose shrugged. "So where did you go?"

"I placed our bags in our cave. I figured that would be a nice, out of the way place to sleep if it comes down to it," Jack grinned.

"Jack Dawson, you are a genius," Rose giggled.

Rose looked over towards the DJ both where Fabrizio was left alone. "Oh no…Fabri is at the station again…"

"Are romantic songs that bad?" Rose giggled.

"Not really, but they're usually slow and downbeat, something Tommy doesn't like his parties to be," Jack shrugged. "But since we're here and another song is to begin soon, do you want to dance?"

The current song was an Irish jig that Rose had no idea how to dance to. "I don't know if I can do this…"

Jack just smiled and pulled her close, taking her hand in one hand and placing a hand on the small of her back. "We're going to have to get a little closer, like this." He pulled her close.

Rose blushed. "But I don't know the steps."

"Neither do I. Just go with it, don't think!" He began leading her through the crowd, moving to the tune of the music in a fast past. Rose had no choice but to move her feet and try to keep up, crying out his name and laughing. In the middle of the song, Jack spots a clearing where people are doing a little dance. He pulls Rose to the clearing and lets her go and begins to dance to the music.

Laughing, Rose takes off her shoes and tosses them to Trudy who just happened to be in the front of the crowd. Looking at Jack, Rose copies his steps. Soon they're taking turns and before Rose even knew what she was doing, they linked arms and was turning each other around. Soon, Jack grabbed her hands and were twirling her around, laughing. Rose was having the time of her life. Finally the song ended and Rose fell against Jack laughing despite feeling dizzy.

"Oh my god, I haven't had this much fun in years," She giggled. "Mother would die if she saw me dancing like that."

"It's a good thing she's not here, isn't it?" Jack grinned, also catching his breath. That had been the first time he had danced like that with anyone. Having Rose in his arms, twirling her around, it was invigorating and how she kept up, despite not knowing the steps. It made him fall for her even more. Looking into those green eyes, he didn't know what he was going to do. He was in love with her plain and simple and wanted to see the light of happiness fill her eyes all the time.

Meanwhile, over at the DJ station, Fabrizio was looking for the perfect song. One to soothe his romantic soul yet not get him in trouble with Tommy, who had given him permission to choose the next song. He looked out at the dance floor, trying to gage what everyone was doing and smiled when he saw Jack and Rose, about to dance with one another. It was then that he knew what he needed. Something for them. A song about blossoming love taking the people involved by surprise. No matter what. He knew just the song and even Tommy couldn't argue against it. As the sultry music of the song Boom Clap began to play, he stood back and just watched, wondering how things would develop between Jack and Rose.

"Do you want to dance to this or sit down," Jack asked, not wanting to do too much.

"I can go for another dance. Besides, this one is a little slower than the last one," Rose smiled, watching as the clearing filled up with dancing couples. She didn't say anything when Jack wrapped both arms around her waist and held her close.

"We'll go slower this time."

"I think that's a good idea," She smiled, looking up into his eyes, so pretty and blue.

Jack looked into those green eyes, letting them fill his world. Her perfume was wonderful, making her smell like the sweetest flowers that he couldn't name and she fitted into his arms perfectly. It was as if he was made to hold her. He was made to love her.

Before she had met Jack, when Cal had attacked her, Rose had been sure that she would never ever want to be near another man again. She had sworn them off really and the thought of even dancing with a man like this would have sickened her. But here with Jack. Here in his arms, all she wanted to do was fly and just drown in his blue eyes. Cal may be rich, but he was the very definition of a monster. Where Jack, who was poor, was a true gentleman. Her angel. Cal and his crowd could keep their money. She'd take Jack's affections over silver and gold any day of the week.

When White Star Academy closed and she had first started at JFK, her world had been dark with shadows and depression, but Jack had came in and lit it up with friendship and love. He had never willing left her side, he had never judged her. At times, he was the only one she could depend on. He had saved her and she loved him for that.

Jack couldn't help himself. She was so close, and her perfume was intoxicating and her beauty…he just couldn't stop looking at her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips…her kissable lips that were parted and just waiting for him to claim them. So he did. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Rose at first was taken by surprise by the kiss. After all, he didn't have to kiss her. There was no school assignment. He didn't have to put himself out there like this. Then it occurred to her, he wasn't kissing her because he had to, but because he wanted to. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him. She's been wanting to kiss him all night, so badly that it had almost hurt. So she kissed him back, letting him know that she welcomed the kiss. She wanted it too. She didn't know what was going to happen after this, but right now she was in heaven. The boy she liked was holding her, and kissing her. It was everything she could ask for and and more….

The kiss ended just as the music did, leaving both Jack and Rose dazed and confused, wondering what had just happened here. Well, they knew what had just happened. They had shared another kiss, this one more wonderful than the first because it wasn't a school assignment. It was something that they had both wanted. So what did this mean for their friendship? Where did it leave them? Neither one had the answer.

Jack looked over towards the the DJ booth where Fabrizio was looking at them, a smile on his lips that threatened to split his face. Then he looked over towards the refreshment table where Tommy and Julie was. Julie who was openly glaring at him, or rather at Rose. Tommy seemed to have his hand on her arm.

"Let's go somewhere more private. Where we can talk," Jack took her hand and lead her away from the crowd. There was only one place that he had in mind where they could have total privacy and would be away from Julie and her stupid over-protectiveness. The cave where he had already stored their belongings.

Meanwhile Helga walked up behind Fabrizio and smacked the back of his head. "You did that on purpose."

"The amour was already there. I just had to give them a nudge with the right song," Fabrizio chuckled.

"Well you've completely ruined Tommy and Julie's night. She's going to be on the warpath all night," Helga shook her head, watching Tommy argue with his temperamental girlfriend. "I think they're not long for each other."

"Go distract Julie. I'm going to go get Jack and Rose some of the food here. Who knows how long they'll be. Can't let the lovebirds starve," Fabrizio winked, kissing his girlfriend.

"Oh Fabri, you are such a romantic. That is why I love you," Helga sighed before going to pull Julie away from Tommy for a chat.

…..

Jack and Rose sat in the mouth of the cave, listening to the far off music of the party and watching the crash of the waves. Both of them sat in silence, not knowing where to begin. Both of them had doubts running through their heads, thinking that the kiss had been unwelcomed, that the other deserved someone better, that all they could be were friends. Then they would look at each other and know that there was no going back to friends, not after that kiss had opened a treasure trove of feelings and emotions.

"Wow," Rose was the first to break the silence. "I…I never expected…just…wow…"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. I guess that's all either of us can really say."

"Did you want to?" Rose asked, her insecurities coming to the forefront. Maybe the kiss had been an accident. Maybe he hadn't meant to.

"Of course I wanted to. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to."

"You did in English class."

"I wanted to in English class. I've wanted to kiss you for a good while now."

That song fitted them perfectly because her heart just boom clapped at that admission. "I did too."

"Ok. That's settled. Both kisses were completely consensual. We both wanted them," Jack chuckled.

"Which leaves us with what now? I mean, what are we now? I like you Jack, I like you a lot. I want to kiss you again, even now."

"Me too. I like you a lot too and of course you know that I like kissing you, but .are you ready for this to be more than a friendship?"

"If it's with you," Rose smiled, touching his hand. "I trust you completely. You know that."

"I know," Jack smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "So how about you be my girl?"

"I'd love to be your girl," Rose blushed, as he pulled her closer to him so he could wrap his arms fully around her, hugging her to his side. "I already am, really."

"Rose," He kissed her head, then her nose, her cheek, then finally his lips met hers again. "You won't regret this."

"I know I won't," Rose returned the kiss giggling. She suddenly stopped, remembering how Julie glared at her back at the party. "Jack wait, what about Julie?"

"You're not kissing Julie," Jack chuckled, kissing her again.

Rose giggled. "I know…but she's not going to be happy about us," She pulled away and sighed. "I don't want to cause trouble between you two. She barely tolerated us being friends."

Jack sighed, knowing that Rose had a point. Julie was an issue that he was going to have to deal with. She wasn't going to tolerate a new status of his relationship with Rose. There was no way that it wouldn't cause trouble with her. He sighed, annoyed. It wasn't fair. He had finally found a girl that he liked enough to date. Someone that he really cared a lot about, but he had to consider his cousin before he could even consider being with her. "She doesn't have to know I guess. For now, we can keep this just between us. As far as anyone else knows, we're just friends."

"Kind of like, Romeo and Juliet? Without the suicide?" Rose grinned.

Jack laughed. "Right."

Rose couldn't help but smile, kind of liking the idea of a secret love affair with Jack, at least for a while. She knew that sooner or later, she was going to want to tell everyone else, but for now, while it was new… "Ok. I think it'd be romantic to keep this just between us for a while."

"It won't be forever, Rose. I promise. Just until she accepts you into the group or finally sees that you're not at all like what he thinks you are," Jack touched her face.

"Just as long as we're together, I'm fine Jack."

They kissed again, tuning out everything but each other, that was before Fabrizio arrived with a sigh.

"Amour…I knew it."

Jack and Rose nearly flew apart and stared at Fabrizio with wide eyes, neither one of them were expecting him to show up. At least it wasn't Julie.

"Fabri, what are you doing here?," Jack stammered, trying to think of an excuse of why he was kissing Rose so deeply.

"I brought you two food, in case you get hungry tonight. Do not worry, I won't tell where you are," The Italian grinned happily. He was overjoyed for Jack. He knew that Jack had been lonely. This was good for him.

"Thank you Fabri. For everything," Jack chuckled. "Especially that song."

"Sometimes amour needs a little nudge in the right direction," Fabrizio winked. "We all like Rose, Jack, except Julie, but we are happy to have her amongst us."

Jack sighed, feeling bad that for now, not everyone can know about him and Rose, but he couldn't lie to Fabrizio. He was his best friend in all the world, plus he had championed for him and Rose before Jack was even aware of his feelings for her. "That's great Fabri, but you can't tell anyone else. Rose and I have decided to keep this between us for the time being. We're together, but as far as anyone else besides the three of us knows, we're just friends."

"I can't even tell Helga?" Fabrizio frowned, not knowing if he liked keeping a secret from his girlfriend.

"You can't even tell Helga. I'm sorry Fabri. I know that I'm asking you to lie, but Rose and I just want to enjoy this without the trouble that Julie knowing can bring. You know how she feels about Rose."

"Mama mia, don't I," Fabrizio sighed and bowed his head. Yes, he hated keeping secrets, but this was necessary. "Alright. No one will know. Not from me."

"Thank you Fabri," Jack smiled as Rose examined what Fabrizio had brought them. "If anyone asks where we are, just tell them that Rose and I took a walk."

"Ok. You two enjoy yourselves," Fabrizio grinned before leaving the cave to return to the party.

"So we're still a secret?" Rose asked, opening up a coke.

"Yeah. Fabrizio won't tell. This is probably filling up his romance quota for the next two months," Jack snorted.

Rose playfully hit his arm. "You and Tommy should stop picking on him so much. It's nice that he's not afraid to be romantic. More men should be like that."

Jack frowned. "He's not the only one that can be romantic you know."

"Really?"

"Really. Let me prove myself, Miss. Dewitt Bukater," Jack smiled enticingly.

"Feel free," She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing as he kissed her again, carefully wrapping his arms around her. She felt her heart beat faster, knowing that he was careful so not to scare her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes. She really had fallen hard for him. It had been so unexpected, taking her by surprise. He had come into her life at the lowest moment she had ever been at and lifted her up to levels she had never known existed.

The rest of the evening, Jack and Rose spent playing in the ocean together, dancing under the moonlight and then returning to the cave where they cuddled together, talked and kissed until they both fell asleep, happy in the new turn their relationship has taken.

…..

When they reached the car, Julie and Tommy were waiting. Julie looked at them suspiciously, remembering the kiss that she had witnessed the day before. She wanted to interrogate her cousin about it, but knew that doing so would get her nowhere.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked, avoiding his cousin's glare.

"We've been ready. Where have you been all night. I almost thought you had gone home," Julie questioned, at least knowing that he was somewhere with Rose.

"Rose and I went somewhere to talk in private," Jack shrugged. "No big deal. Come on, let's load up and get out of here. I'm sure Mr. Dewitt Bukater is waiting by the door."

Rose laughed. "I doubt that. My father is probably too used to not having to even think about such things."

"You'd be surprised Rose. I remember when Fabrizio brought Helga home late. For a while they had to sneak around because her father had banned Fabrizio from the house," Tommy laughed. "Fabrizio was on cloud nine the whole time, thinking that he was some romantic Romeo. He was so disappointed when Helga's dad lifted the ban two weeks later."

Rose couldn't help but giggle, finding Tommy's stories amusing. Julie just rolled her eyes annoyed.

"So is your old man going to have a fit that you're dating my cousin?" Julie placed her hands on her hips, cutting down to the matter, her glare daring Rose and Jack to talk their way out of the question.

"What are you talking about Julie? Rose and I aren't dating," the lie came smoothly and without thought as Jack returned his cousin's glare.

"Really? Is that so? That lip lock you two were in before disappearing yesterday says differently," Julie clenched her fists, pushing back her annoyance.

Rose blushed and looked away. "If you must know, Jack and I were contemplating it, but we decided with all that's happened to me in the past month alone, it would be best just to remain friends."

"Yeah. Dating would just complicate everything and that's not what she needs right now," Jack sighed, giving his most disappointed expression. "So no, we're not dating. So don't worry. I'm still third wheel Jack."

"Boy-o..." Tommy began, feeling bad for his friend.

"I'm sorry Jack," Rose looked down at her hands, trying her best to give a good performance at least.

"I wish I was ready for more...if I was to have a boyfriend right now, it would most definitely be you."

Jack just smiled. "Don't worry about it. The friend-zone isn't so bad and who knows, maybe you will be ready sometime down the road. I have plenty of time to wait."

Julie couldn't say that she was unhappy that there wasn't anything more going on between Jack and Rose. She did want Jack to be happy, but, she just didn't trust a girl with a last name like Dewitt-Bukater to not break her cousin's heart. She just wanted to protect him as much as she could.

It didn't take long to reach Rose's house. Rose pulled Jack into the house after her and closed the door, blocking them from sight of the two people in Jack's car. Rose didn't give Jack time to speak, she just immediately kissed him, something she's been wanting to do since they got into the car.

Jack wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss before pulling away a little bit breathless. "Do you think they brought it?"

"Yeah. Julie doesn't look homicidal anymore," Rose giggled. She sighed, pressing her forehead to his. "Jack, I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret. I want to kiss you all the time."

"I want to kiss you all the time too, Rose. It won't be long. I promise. Just until she sees that she has it all wrong about you."

"I don't even see what I've done to make her not like me anyway," Rose sighed. "Not that it matters. She's not the one that I want to date."

Jack laughed. "She had better not be. Don't worry about Julie. We'll give her until the Senior dinner dance. We'll come out then. If she hasn't accepted you by then, well she'll just have to deal with it."

"When is the Senior Dinner Dance?"

"It's the formal in October. It gives her plenty of time," Jack kissed Rose again before reluctantly pulling away. "I better get back before they do think that I'm hiding something."

"I wish that you didn't have to go."

Jack's smile was sad. "I wish that I didn't have to go either, but I do. I'll call later. We'll plan to meet up before Monday. "

Rose just smiled and kissed him one last time before letting him slip out the door. She glanced out of the nearby window and watched as Jack got into the car, saying something to Julie as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away. She closed her eyes and sighed. Yes, a secret romance with Jack did seem romantic, but she had to wonder if she could keep it up until October. Already she wanted to let the world know that she was dating the most beautiful boy in California.


	8. Under The Stars

_**(A/N: Thank you for the review and the favorite and follow:) I really appreciate and also thank you to those who are reading but don't comment)**_

...

Rose had just finished the book The Great Gatsby. She found it sad and tragic and somewhat beautiful. Gatsby was such a tragic figure. He had been so in love with the idea of Daisy, he couldn't see or accept the reality of the situation. Just like how Madeline and the others were so in love with Cal that they couldn't see the monster that he really was. Just like she had once been blinded by him until it was too late. That sort of blindness had ruined Gatsby's life and it had nearly ruined hers. It probably would have if it hadn't been for Jack. He saved her in every way that a person could be saved. He truly was her her hero.

It was the day after she and Jack had agreed to secretly date each other and since then Rose has been in a dream world. She had spent most of the day before watching romance movies and today she had finished The Great Gatsby in one read. She wasn't normally a romantic, especially after what had happened to her during the summer, but Jack had breathed life into a part of her soul that she had no idea existed.

"Rose!" Her father called up to her. So far she got along fine with her father and step-mother. They were definitely a refreshing change from her mother, who had nothing nice or positive to say. All Ruth ever did was criticize Rose and made her feel not good enough. Of course, Rose knew that this was probably the honeymoon period and sooner or later she'll be annoyed with her father's attempts to parent her, but for now she was content.

"Coming!" She placed the book back on her bedside table and went bounding downstairs, where her father was waiting in the foyer. "Yes?"

"Follow me," He motioned with his head towards the garage. His expression was unreadable, giving Rose no clue on what this was about.

"Okay," she walked the rest of the way downstairs and followed her father to the garage where her red Bentley that she had left in her mother's driveway sat, newly washed and ready to drive. Her eyes widened as she turned to her father. "What? How? Does mother know it's here?"

"Of course she does. I brought it from her actually. Mildred Townsend, one of your neighbors goes to the same salon that Katarina goes to and she was talking about how Ruth was putting up her daughter's car for sale and what a shame it was since the girl had loved the car and of course, Katarina told me and I had my lawyer take things from there."

"You didn't have to do that...I mean...I don't know what to say?"

Her father just chuckled. "Just promise to drive safely and not to stay out too late. That is all I ask."

"I promise," Rose caught the keys as he tossed them to her. She looked at the keys and then the car in total disbelief. She really had thought that she'd never see her beloved vehicle again.

"It sure is a nice day out," Katarina winked. "Too nice of a day to stay in doors. The kind of day to pick up your favorite guy and maybe go on a ride..."

"I think that would be perfect," Rose laughed, giving her step mother and then her father a hug. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I just enjoy making my daughter smile. It's one of many smiles that I have to make up for," her father chuckled. "Now go. Your young man is probably waiting."

Rose chuckled. "He's not even expecting me..."

She waved good-bye as she got into the car and pulled off into the road. She couldn't believe that she had gotten her mode of transportation back and she couldn't wait to show it to Jack. Ten minutes later, she pulled into a parking space that was just around the corner from Jack's house. She would pick him up from the house itself, but she was in no mood to see Julie and pretend to be nothing more to Jack than a friend. She took out her cell and quickly dialed Jack's cell.

"Hello?" Jack answered, sounding distracted.

"Hi...what are you doing?" Rose asked.

"Working on this sketch for art class. What are you up to, Roseb...Rose."

She giggled. "Julie's there?"

"Yeah."

"I am around the corner from your house. Can you come out?"

Jack was in the living room, his portfolio perched on his lap as Julie sat on the couch up against the left wall watching television. Noting that his cousin was good and distracted he smiled. "I suppose I can. What are you up to?"

"My dad got my Bentley back for me...and I wanted to use it to spend the day with you. That is if you can get out of the house without Julie noticing."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Hold up, I'll be there in five," Jack hung up and closed his portfolio. He stood up from the seat and paused, wondering if he should leave his portfolio or take it with him. Smiling, he remembered how Rose loved his drawings and since she was his muse, there was no telling when inspiration would strike, so it was best to take it.

"Going somewhere?" Julie looked up from the tv show she was watching.

"Yeah. For a walk. Get some fresh air..."

"I'll come with you," Julie began to get up. There had been a tension between herself and Jack since they had returned home from the party and she wanted to work it out. She hated fighting with her cousin. She wanted to clear the air between them as soon as possible. To her disappointment, Jack shook his head no.

"Alone. I just need to get some fresh air alone. I've been thinking about Lisa a lot and...well when I brood I rather be by myself, you know? Don't want to drag anyone down with me..."

"All the more reason why you shouldn't be alone. I know how you get when you think of Lisa too much and for too long. Having someone along will at least keep you from sinking into the depths of depression again," Julie sighed.

"I just need some time on my own Julie. It's not that bad, I promise. I'll be back later and in a happy mood most likely."

"I don't know, Jack..."

Jack sighed, beginning to get annoyed. Maybe he should just come clean and say that he's going to see Rose, but he really didn't want to have to deal with Julie's attitude about Rose, just like he was beginning to get annoyed with her concern over his feelings over his sister's death. "I'm fine, Julie. I just want some time to myself. Just like anyone else. I promise, if I start brooding, I'll call you or one of the others. I don't need a babysitter."

Julie sighed, giving in. "Fine. "

Feeling guilty, Jack walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I get lonely or too broody, I'll call. Okay?"

Julie shrugged, trying to hide the hurt she felt at Jack's refusal to let her join him. "Sure. Whatever."

She was mad at him. If only he could tell her the truth without her making a big deal out of it. But he knew that he couldn't. The best thing he could do now is just leave. She'll probably be over it by time he got back. "Later..."

Jack left the house, feeling guilty but he wasn't going to let that stop him from seeing Rose. He walked around the corner and grinned when he saw her leaning against her red Bentley waiting for him. The smile Rose gave him was bright enough to light up his day and push away the clouds of guilt he had for how he had treated Julie.

"Jack!" She raced over to him, jumping into his arms. "I was wondering if you were coming out."

Jack laughed and hugged her tight. "Of course I was. Just had to handle Julie for a moment. She was insisting on joining me."

"That would have definitely put a damper on my plans for us," Rose chuckled, pressing her lips to his in a light kiss.

"No worries. I managed to dodge her. So...what plans are those and did you say that you had gotten your car back?" Jack pulled away and walked up to the red Bentley, giving a low whistle. "Nice..."

"I was hoping we could spend the rest of the day and the evening together, just riding around and enjoying the car..."

"That's an idea," Jack nodded. "How did you get it back, anyway?"

"My mother was going to see it and my father found out and brought it out from under her. It's rather amazing really," Rose shrugged.

"You mother was going to sell your car? Without your permission?" Jack was flabbergasted. He had never heard of a parent doing such a thing, not with the child's knowledge anyway.

"I guess she wanted all reminders that she even had a daughter out of the house. She's not much of a mother, is she?"

Jack didn't know how to answer that one. In his opinion, Ruth Dewitt Bukater indeed did not give a damn about her daughter. But looks could be deceiving, which kept him from making a harsh judgment on the woman, even though he didn't like the way she treated his girl. His girl. Jack couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face at the thought.

"What are you grinning about?" Rose asked, admiring how his face just seemed to light up when he smiled. He was her ray of sunshine. He just lit up her whole life, just by the power of his smile.

"Just thinking about how you're my girl. Just the thought makes me happy," Jack looked away from the car to the girl before him. He gently touched her face. "The most beautiful girl in the world is my girl."

Rose blushed. "I'm sure that you've seen more beautiful girls than me. You're just being sweet."

"Not even close," Jack kissed her again, his lips lingering on hers. He moaned as he pulled away. "We better be on our way or people will think we're loitering."

Rose sighed. Again, she didn't want to stop kissing him. Kissing Jack was like kissing summertime. So warm and sweet. She never wanted his kisses to end. "You're right...let's go before your cousin decides to take a walk of her own and find us here."

Jack just chuckled before sliding into the passenger's seat. "So where are we off to?"

In the passenger seat, Rose checked her rear-view mirror before pulling out into traffic. "I was thinking that we can drive along the byways. Enjoy the California scenery."

"Good idea," Jack grinned, sitting back in his seat before taking her hand in his.

The day was full of just driving the byways, driving along the coastline and just enjoying each others company. Finally night had fallen and it found Rose and Jack in a clearing on top of a cliff, overlooking the ocean. Rose had lowered the roof so that her and Jack could lower down the car seats so they could just lay there and look up at the stars above.

Jack linked his hands with her and raised her hand to his lips. "This is beautiful. I didn't even know that this spot existed."

Rose smiled. Today had been everything that she could hope for. It had just been her and Jack. She wished that everyday could be like this. She could just imagine feeling like this all the time. Safe, warm, and loved. It was as if Cal's attack had never happened. It was only with Jack that she felt this way. She never wanted to leave his side. "I used to come here to be alone and think. Kind of like the caves you showed me. Except for it's nothing but the sky and ocean, no sand or rock."

"I think I like this place better," Jack smiled.

"I like it better with you here," Rose smiled, taking her eyes off the stars above for a second to look at the boy by her side. "Everything is better where you are."

He turned his head so their eyes could meet. "I'm glad. It's my mission to make things better for you."

"Mission accomplished, I guess," Rose giggled, returning her gaze up at the stars. They weren't as beautiful as Jack's eyes, but they weren't as overwhelming either. When she looked into Jack's eyes, she felt that she could lose herself...and she didn't know if she was quite ready to do that just yet. She trusted Jack, but losing oneself in another person was too much of a scary thought for her at the moment. It was best to return to the beauty of the night sky and leave drowning in the beautiful eyes of the boy she was growing to love more and more for another time. "The stars are beautiful tonight. So vast and endless."

Jack blinked, a bit surprised by the change in direction of the conversation, but going with the flow. If she wanted to talk about the stars, he was all for it. "Yeah. It's beautiful."

"Look! A shooting star!" Rose gasped, pointing at the bright star zipping across the sky.

"That's a long one. My pops said that a shooting star is a soul going to heaven."

"I kind of like that..."

"You're supposed to close your eyes and make a wish on it," Jack smiled, closing his eyes for a second, wishing that the girl he loved would find an inner peace. That the pain she's been in for the past month or so would simply disappear and leave her in peace.

Rose too closed her eyes, wishing that Cal's attack had never happened. That she was never broken. But of course, that was an impossible wish. No amount of wishing on falling stars would ever change the past.

"What did you wish for?" Jack asked after a moment of silence.

Rose's sigh was sad and wistful. She knew that her wish could never happen. She didn't even know why she had wished it in the first place. "Something that I can't have."

Jack frowned, not liking the sadness in her voice. "What?"

"That the night with Cal...that it had never happened...that I had never gotten involved with him in the first place. But it's the past and can't be changed...so it was a wasted wish," Rose sighed, her eyes never leaving the stars. "I'm rather pathetic, huh? Anyone else would make a more attainable wish. But not me. I have to wish for the impossible."

Jack squeezed her hand, causing her to look at him once more. "You're not pathetic. And it wasn't a wasted wish. It's normal to wish that the past never happened. That we made different choices and that somethings never happened at all. Especially when it's something like what that bastard did to you. It's not pathetic Rose.

"The past may not be able to be changed, but I promise you, I'm going to make sure that the future is going to be quite different and that Caledon Hockley never comes near you again. What he did...it's in the past and in the past it'll stay and someday...you will have moved on and what he did won't even matter anymore."

"Can you make that a promise?"

"Yeah. I can," Jack smiled, his fingers reaching over to play with her soft as silk hair. "One of the many promises to you that I'm going to keep."

Rose felt her mouth go dry as her chest filled with emotion. At that moment, if there were any doubts that she was in love with him, they were gone. She wanted to tell him right there and now, in the front seat of her car, looking up at the stars, but something kept the words from escaping her lips. So instead, she leaned over and gently pressed her lips against his, allowing her tongue to brush against his lips to taste him. She gasped as his mouth opened and she felt the gentle brush of his own tongue against hers. It was the best thing she's ever tasted.

He hesitantly pulled back, afraid to go any further, not wanting to kiss scare her.

"I can't believe how I got to be so lucky as to have met you, Jack. You've been my guardian angel from the moment I met you," Rose sighed.

"I wish we had met sooner," Jack smiled. "I think I could have swept you off your feet before Hockley even had a chance to even look at you."

"Maybe," Rose chuckled, a little surprised that Jack had caught on to her wish that she had met him before Cal. "But we know each other now. That's all that matters."

"It's getting late," Jack looked at the clock on the dashboard. He winced at the time. Julie was probably going to interrogate him when he got home. He dreaded it. He wished that she would just accept Rose. He hated lying like this.

"What time are you usually due in?"

"I should have been back hours ago if I had really just gone for a walk to be alone. Julie probably thinks I've sunk into some deep dark depression again," Jack shrugged. "But according to my Aunt and Uncle, curfew is in another hour."

Rose sighed, pushing her seat into an upright position once again. "Well I guess we better get going. I don't want you to be grounded on my account."

"You're worth getting grounded over," Jack grinned, pushing his seat upright as well.

Rose laughed. "You probably believe that."

Starting the car and pulling out back into the street leading back to town, Rose sighed. She wasn't ready for this night to end. She wished that this date with Jack would go on forever.

Twenty minutes later, she pulls into a parking space just around the corner from Jack's house. She looked at him wistfully. He smiled as he turned to look into her eyes.

"So. That's it for our first official date," he smiled. "It was nice."

"Yes. I had a lovely time. I hate that it has to end," Rose sighed, not at all ready to say good-night. "Thank you for a wonderful night, Jack."

"No, thank you," He gently smiled. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow? Am I picking you up or do you want to drive yourself?"

Rose had to stop and think about that. She really hadn't given much thought to what the return of her Bentley really meant. With Jack driving her, she didn't arrive at school alone. Jack was with her and guarded her against her former crowd's attempts to harass her. Sure they hadn't bothered her since that confrontation in the lunchroom, but she didn't expect it to last long. Cal could never let anything go. If they saw her arriving to school alone, surely they'll begin their harassment again.

"Maybe it's for the best if you keep driving me. Besides, I like seeing you first thing every morning."

Jack chuckled. "I have to admit, I liked picking you up and driving you. Even though we weren't together, it felt like we were. I felt like I was dating the prettiest girl in school and now that I actually am, I want to continue."

Rose smiled. "You are so sweet. No way am I the prettiest girl in the school."

"You're right. You're the most beautiful," He leaned and kissed her long and deep. Reluctantly, he pulled away after a minute had passed. He gently touched her face. "Good night, Rose. Sleep well..."

"Good night Jack," She sighed, her skin missing the warmth of his hand as he got out of the car. She watched as he gave her one last wave and jogged back to his house. She hated saying goodbye, but knowing that she'll see him first thing in the morning eased the ache of missing his presence. Yes, she was in love with Jack Dawson and she couldn't wait until they tell the world.


	9. Annabelle's Return

Rose smiled as she woke up the next day. For the first time in forever, she woke up feeling like the teenage girl that she was. Of course, the attack was still on her mind, but it wasn't the first thing she thought about as she slid out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. The first thing on her mind was Jack Dawson. His pretty blue eyes that looked at her with so much affection, his soft blond hair that brushes against her cheek, and his strong hands and arms when he held her. They were all In her dreams the night before. She didn't know how she was going to keep her hands to herself when he picked her up for school.

Skipping downstairs, she grabbed her purse and book-bag as she entered the kitchen to find Katarina at the stove just finishing dipping some eggs onto a plate.

"Good morning, Rose," Her stepmother smiled, placing the eggs on the table. "You were out late last night."

Rose blushed at the memory of her first real date with Jack. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be. Jack and I were watching the stars. Did you know that a shooting star is a soul going to heaven?"

"No I didn't," Katarina chuckled, pointing at the eggs. "Teenage girls need breakfast, so I made you some eggs. Would you like some juice with that?"

Rose felt as if she couldn't possibly eat a bite. She was too full of nerves on the prospect of being in Jack's presence yet not being able to kiss and hug him like a girlfriend normally would, but she knew that she had to eat something. She'd regret it later in the day if she didn't. Sitting down, she smiled at her stepmother. "Sure."

"So how does it feel knowing that you can drive yourself to school now?" Katarina smiled,unaware of the decision that both Rose and Jack had made the night before.

"At first, it was a wonderful idea. But then I remembered I'd be arriving at school alone, giving Cal and his crowd a chance to harass me again. They leave me alone mostly when Jack's around, but I don't want to chance it so Jack agreed to keep picking me up here for school. Pretty pathetic huh? Too afraid to drive my own car to school because I don't want to arrive alone."

Katarina shook her head as she turned off the stove and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Not pathetic at all. It's understandable. Jack has been your rock and it's only natural that you're more comfortable arriving in what could be a hostile environment with someone you trust."

"I hate this. I hate living in fear. Some days I feel more scared than others, but it's always there. I don't ever think I'll feel like a normal girl ever again. Cal's attack will always be hanging over me, ruling my decisions. It's not fair," Rose sighed, frustrated. Last year, she came and went as she pleased and with who she pleased. She had never felt like she needed protection from anyone or anything. Now things were quite different. She just wondered when Jack would finally get fed up.

Katarina placed a hand over Rose's, her heart going out to the girl. She was so strong, yet so vulnerable at the same time for what had happened to her and for all that she had lost. "It won't always be like this, Rose. One day, that fear will be gone. No, you will never be forget what he did to you, but it will no longer hold such meaning over your life. Already, I see you taking great strides in moving on."

"But it doesn't feel like I am."

"I know. You'll probably feel that way for a long time, but trust me. You are. Not too many girls who have been through what you've been through would trust another man so quickly. But you trust Jack. So that's a step forward."

"I guess you're right. How do you know such much about rape and surviving it?" Rose asked curiously, wanting to get to know her stepmother better.

"Well...let's just say I have some experience in the area," Katarina sighed, for a second her mind going back to the attack that had happened to her so many years ago. Refusing to dwell on it though, she shook her head and gave an encouraging smile. "Plus I work for a shelter for rape survivors and run a support group. I've been doing that for some time now."

Rose stared in wonder, sensing that her stepmother had been through what she has as well. Rose wondered if she'll ever get to the same place in her life as Katarina. Would she be able to move past Cal's attack enough that she could turn it around so she could help others? Somehow she didn't think so.

The knock on the door cut into Rose's response. She quickly finished her breakfast and went into the foyer to find her father opening the door to Jack.

"Mr. Dawson, come in. Rose is just finishing breakfast," William ushered the young man inside, closing the door behind him.

"It's ok, daddy. I'm ready," Rose smiled at Jack, walking up and placing a small kiss on his lips, glad that they were out of sight of Julie for the moment.

"You two have a good day," Katarina came in, carrying the purse that Rose had left on the table.

Feeling embarrassed and discombobulated, Rose took the purse and smiled. "Thank you so much, Katarina. For everything."

"No need to thank me, sweetie. I'm here anytime you need to talk," her stepmother smiled and stepped next to her husband. "Have a good day you two."

Waving goodbye, Rose followed Jack outside and to the car.

"What was that about?" Jack curiously asked, catching the warm vibes between Rose and her stepmother.

"Katarina is a rape survivor. She runs a shelter and a support group for women that have gone through the same thing," Rose explained, contemplative. "She moved past it and is now helping others. Can you believe it?"

"Sure. You'll move past it too, Rose. You already are," Jack smiled, taking Rose's hand, forgetting about her cousin in the backseat, who eyed the contact somewhat suspiciously.

Rose frowned as they pulled into the school parking lot. Jack noticed her frown and followed her gaze to see a slender blonde girl wearing black jeans and a sweater that she looked lost in walking beside the boy they had met at the party Friday.

"Who is she?"

"Annabelle Watson. The girl that was sent away when she dared to tell her parents about Cal's attack on her," Rose sighed, worry clear in her voice. "Cal's group has someone new to harass now."

When they entered homeroom, Rose saw that Annabelle was also there, sitting in the back of the room, but on the far side from her. Probably hoping to hide from any amount of attention paid to her. But Rose doubted that Annabelle would be able to avoid Cal and his cheer squad for long. She wished that there was something she could do to help, but it was all she could do to avoid them as well.

Rose tensed as she saw Madeline and Constance enter and saw their faces when they noticed who was in the room.

"Look at who dared to show her face in public again," Madeline loudly sneered.

"I can't wait for Cal to find out and put someone in their place. Really clear the air," Constance added.

Rose's heart went out to Annabelle as she watched her cower in her seat. She shuddered, remembering her own fear and how it had almost sent her jumping off the balcony of a skyscraper. If it hadn't been for Jack...

Thankfully, the teacher entered the room and all snickering from Madeline and Constance stopped. That was one thing Rose could say about the change of schools. At White Star, Madeline and Constance were the queens of the school. Their parents were huge contributors so their daughters were aloud to get away with murder. But here at JFK, everyone was the same. There was no special treatment, so Madeline and Constance had to tow the line with everyone else.

"Those girls are complete bitches," Helga hissed.

"Yes they are," Rose sighed, wondering why she had never seen the bad side of her so called friends until Cal had attacked her.

Rose's favorite class finally came at the end of the day. While Jack didn't have the class himself, he was an assistant, there to help his fellow art students understand the concepts of each technique. Today the students were to choose a certain artistic process they liked best. He noticed how Rose kept returning to the pottery station, a subject that was to begin next week. He went up to her and silently watched as she ran her hands along the instrument. She also seemed interested in the sculpting station as well. The more hands on, the more she seemed to admire it.

"You like creating things with your hands, molding them into shape," Jack observed, startling Rose out of her thoughts.

"Jack, you scared me," She scolded, then smiled, realizing that there was no Julie in the room and the teacher was looking away. She stepped up, taking both of his hands in hers. "Tell me it's October. I've been wanting to kiss you all day..."

Jack looked around, seeing that no one was looking at them, he leaned down and gently kissed her, letting his lips linger against hers for a few seconds. "Is that better?"

"Some. I didn't take in account how hard this was going to be, keeping it secret. It is romantic though, so that's a plus."

Jack smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. "It is. But romance is not what we should be thinking about right now. Choosing your favorite art form is." He kept his hand in hers as he turned the subject back to art, where it was supposed to be. "So you like sculpting and pottery?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I suck at sketching and painting. I can't seem to make things emerge on paper as easily as you do, Jack. I even feel out of place when I try. But with pottery and sculpting, it's like my hands are itching to move and mold and create. I want to see where that urge takes me, what I can do. It's like..." she raised the hand that wasn't holding Jack's. "It's like these hands were made to work, you know?"

Jack couldn't help his grin. The way Rose described her creative urges, the fire and passion in her voice, it drew him to her even more. "That may be where your talent lays Rose."

"Plus Pottery makes me think of that awesome scene in Ghost...with Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze...you know, before he died...," She sighed wistfully.

Jack laughed and pretended to roll his eyes. "Girls."

"Hey! It was romantic!" Rose pouted. "And it's my favorite movie. Why don't you come over tonight and watch it? We can study, then watch the movie cuddled on the couch. I can order pizza or something. Maybe I can even cook for you. It can be our second official date!"

"That sounds nice..."

"Mr. Dawson, are you finished with Miss. Dewitt Bukater. Other students may need your assistance," The teacher disrupted the conversation, giving Jack an amused, yet stern look.

"Have to go help the other students," Jack gave a regretful sigh, finding that he enjoyed talking to Rose about art. "I'll be there at six."

Giving Rose's hand one final squeeze, he moved on to the next student. Rose watched him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She couldn't believe that she had found someone like Jack. If only she had found him before Cal had found her. Sighing, she turned back to examining the pottery station, wishing that Cal would disappear off the face of the earth, that she would hurry up and fully heal so she can be a proper girlfriend to Jack, and that October would hurry come so her and Jack could fully reveal their relationship. As romantic as a secret relationship was, it was nowhere as easy.

Finally it was the end of the day and Rose was looking forward to going home and getting ready for the date with Jack that evening. She and Jack was heading to his car, when Rose spotted Constance and Madeline cornering Annabelle on the stairs.

"How awful can they be?" Rose frowned, watching the scene. She felt incredibly sorry for Annabelle.

Unlike Rose, she was unable to escape being sent off somewhere until the rumors about her and Cal had died down and now she had to deal with Cal's bully team, which she had come to think of Madeline and Constance.

"They can't get away with this. Their precious Cal is safe. So why are they still bullying her?" Jack asked, disgusted. He looked at Rose who seemed to have a determined fire in her eyes. The same fire that had refused to let her mother and these girls force blame on her. The same fire that had drawn him to her from the beginning. He wasn't surprised when she left his side to march up to the girls. He silently followed, curious about what she was going to do.

"For two girls that are supposed to be so lady like, you really are a couple of bitches, aren't you?" Rose crossed her arms, standing behind her former friends.

Madeline turned around and glared at her one time best friend. "Go away Rose. This has nothing to do with you. We're just letting Annabelle know that anymore disparaging of Cal's character will not be tolerated."

"Oh you mean telling the truth about what an unimaginable bastard and rapist Cal is won't be tolerated? Bad news, this isn't White Star Academy. Your bullying tactics are not going to work anymore," Rose folded her arms, feeling even more brave when she felt Jack standing close behind her for support.

"You would take her side, Rose," Constance turned her glare on Rose.

"It's not about sides, it's about the truth. The sad thing is, you two won't believe it. Not until it happens to you."

"You are crazy. Just as crazy as Annabelle. It really is too bad that your mother couldn't get you sent for help. There may have been hope for you," Constance looked at Rose with what could be construed as pity. "Instead you're slumming it and acting like Cal and your old friends are the enemy."

"She's no more crazy than I am. Than anyone that's put up with that bastard's abuse is! As for me 'slumming' it. Jack and his friends have more class in their little fingers than you and Cal possess in your entire bodies! And as far as I'm concerned, anyone that takes up with that rapist is the enemy. Friends don't hurt you and friends certainly don't defend the monsters that hurt you! So yeah. That does make you the enemy. And the fact that still, you're here harassing Annabelle proves what bullies you truly are."

"So the crackpot is out of the loony bin I see," Caledon suddenly appeared, causing satisfied smirks to appear on Madeline and Constance's faces. "And defended by equally insane ex."

Rose paled as Cal took a step towards her. She felt all the bravery that had filled her while confronting Madeline and Constance flee at the sight of her attacker. Jack must have sensed something, because he put himself between Cal and Rose.

"Back off Hockley," He defiantly glared, daring Cal to even try to get to Rose.

"Oh please. I was only interested in seeing if it was true. As if the little mouse had finally climbed out of her hole," He glared at Annabelle, who was clearly frightened. Smirking, he took a step towards her, but again found his way blocked by Jack.

"You really do have a problem with the word no, don't you Cal?" Jack stood his ground, refusing to be intimidated.

"You should learn to mind your own business. You want, Rose, you can have the little slut."

"You know, Rose is only part of the reason I hate you, Cal. Scum like you should be eradicated from the earth, but until that happens, decent people have to make sure that you don't don't hurt or come near your victims again. If standing between you and every girl in this school that you've victimize is something I have to do, I'll gladly do it."

"Oh please, the girl is a victim of no one. Neither is Rose. They're just mad because Cal dumped them," Constance rolled her eyes.

"Actually I dumped Cal," Rose glared. "Getting involved with him was the biggest mistake of my life that I'll probably never stop paying for."

"You know Dawson, just keep pissing me off."

"What are you going to do, Cal? Attack me? Go ahead. Unlike the girls you've forced yourself on, I can fight back. Then again, that's your ammo. Attack the ones that can't fight back. Exert your control."

"Cal really should teach him a lesson," Madeline whispered to Constance.

"How about I teach you yours?" Rose glared.

"Just try it Rose."

"Gladly."

The coming confrontation was stopped by the arrival of Annabelle's brother. "Hockley, I told you to stay away from my sister. You and your bitches."

"Oh great. Another knight in shining armor to save the day," Cal rolled his eyes, turning around to face Derrick Watson who was storming towards the group, his face thunderous.

Reaching the small group, Derrick reached over and grabbed Cal by his shirt, pulling him forward until they were face to face. "I told you. Leave my sister alone and keep your bitches away from her as well."

"Hey!" Madeline and Constance huffed in protest at the name calling.

Rose smirked, not saying anything, but in her mind she realized that what Derrick had said was the truth. She didn't know when it happened, that Madeline and Constance had become Cal's biggest defenders, but it had and she found it awfully sad, because more than likely he was going to turn on them. They will be the victims and no will be there for them, just like they hadn't been there for her.

"Unhand me, you buffoon! You and Dawson, so quick to defend the ladies, yet you're the violent ones. Punching me to the ground, manhandling me..."

"Oh poor you, Cal! You've done much worse to both me and Annabelle than either Jack or Derrick here has ever done to you! Go cry yourself a river to my mother. I'm sure she'll have you," Rose ranted, having enough of the victim act from him. Caledon Hockley was no one's victim. That was a solid fact.

"Come along, ladies. I think we've done soiled ourselves enough," Cal straightened his shirt as Derrick released him.

"I won't be so easy on you next time Cal! I'll have my friends here too to take care of your girls! So you just stay clear!" Derrick growled, watching Cal leave with Constance and Madeline scurrying after him.

"What an asshole," Jack turned to Rose. "Are you alright? I saw how pale you got when he showed up."

"I'm fine. He was right though. You are my knight in shining armor," Rose managed a smile, stepping into his arms, not caring if Julie showed up to see.

"Yeah, thanks," Derrick spoke, helping his sister to his feet. "Looks like I had it wrong about you, Rose. At first, I thought you were like those two girls."

"Don't worry about. I can see why...I used to hang out with them until Cal..."

"He did it to you too," Annabelle spoke up, her face turning pale. "Oh god, it's all my fault. I should have gone to the police instead of my parents. I should have made sure that he went to jail..."

"Hey, none of that. There was no way for you to know that mom and dad would do what they did," Derrick comforted his sister.

"Don't be sorry. You were a lot braver than I was. You told someone you thought that you could trust right away. I was too afraid to do even that much," Rose tried to reassure the girl that she was not at fault for what had happened to her. "The only person to blame here is Caledon Hockley."

"You seem to be doing better than I did."

"No, not really. I was the biggest basket case...I'm just now feeling somewhat normal again thanks to Jack. He's been my rock. And who knows how I'd be now if White Star hadn't closed. Changing schools has definitely helped."

"Well, I'm getting her home. Thanks again," Derrick nodded, leading Annabelle towards the exit.

Once they were gone, Jack pulled Rose to him and kissed her long and deep. He smiled when he pulled away, stroking her cheek. "I am so proud of you."

"Why? I totally lost it when Cal showed up," Rose leaned against him, feeling a little breathless from a mixture of the kiss and the rush of adrenaline.

"You did, but not at first. When you saw them harassing her, you put yourself right between them in the line of fire. At the beginning of the year, you were doing your best to avoid those girls. But when you saw them giving someone else a hard time, you turned into Buffy the Bully Slayer," Jack chuckled.

"You've come a long way, Rose."

"Not far enough though. Will there ever be a day when Cal won't make me want to bolt and run?"

"I don't know. But as long as I'm around, he's never going to get close enough to hurt you ever again. That is a promise," Jack kissed her once again, before taking her hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here. There's a date to get ready for."

"That there is," Rose smiled, letting Jack lead her to the entrance, unaware of Tommy standing in the doorway, witnessing them kissing like the couple they were. The Irishman just smiled.

"Way to go, boy-o," He grinned before heading to football practice.


	10. Quiet Night at Rose's

(A/N: Thank you for the replies, faves, and follows and for just reading the story. It really is appreciated:) Also, Derrick is older than Annabelle. She just happens to share a homeroom with Rose.)

...

Jack had just returned home to change into more comfortable clothes than the ones he wore to school and to check in with his aunt and uncle before heading to Rose's house. He was just about to walk out the front door when Julie spoke up from the couch, where she was watching TV with his aunt and uncle.

"Where are you off to, Jack? Don't you have homework?"

"I'm doing it over at Rose's and then we're watching a movie together," Jack shrugged, deciding to tell the truth this time. There was nothing suggestive about doing homework and watching movie with a friend.

"Rose? Do we know her?" His aunt questioned.

"No. You never met. I never brought her over," He felt guilty for that. All of his friends were regulars at his house. His Aunt and Uncle knew them well, they even had a dinner every year at the beginning of school for everyone, so they could sit, relax and chat and enjoy a good meal as they embarked on a new year, and with this being senior year, the dinner this year was going to be extra special. Anyway, Rose should have already been invited over to meet his Aunt and Uncle. It was just that, with how Julie felt about her, it would make an uncomfortable situation for Rose, and with all she's been through...Jack didn't want to put her through that. But maybe Julie will behave herself with her parents there to keep her in check.

"Why ever not? This girl is obviously important enough to go visit her house and do homework with," Her aunt tsked. "You know, the big dinner is this Sunday. Rose is invited. I'd like to meet her and it'd be perfect."

Jack's eyes widened. He wanted to go and hug his aunt for the brilliant idea. Rose got to meet his family that weren't Julie, and Julie would be forced to behave herself, not wanting to embarrass her parents. "That would be perfect! I'll tell her! I'm sure that she'll be able to make it."

"Really, mom? That's for us and this year is going to be special. You don't even know Rose!" Julie protested, outraged by her mother's invitation.

"Yes, really Julie. This Rose is obviously important to Jack and I want to meet her. What better way then at the big beginning of the year dinner with the rest of your friends. I am sure this girl gets along with the others as well."

"Unfortunately, yes. They all seem to like her," Julie grumbled.

"Julie just doesn't like Rose because she comes from a wealthy background," Jack explained Julie's attitude, earning a glare from his cousin.

"Julie!"

"You don't know the kids from that school, mother! They're awful!"

"Not all of them and not Rose. Rose is great and you guys are going to like her," Jack cut in. "She's been through a hard time lately and she's coming through it amazingly. I really admire and like her and I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Well, tell her she's invited to the dinner on Sunday. We look forward to seeing her as well," His Uncle smiled. "Oh and don't stay out too late, young man. It's still a school night."

Jack smiled, happy of these new developments. "I won't."

Waving one last time at his Aunt and Uncle, Jack was out the door and heading for Rose's house. Fifteen minutes later, he parked in the huge driveway and jogged up to the door, book-bag in hand and ringed the bell.

It was William Dewitt Bukater that answered. "Hello Jack. Rose is expecting you. Come on in."

"Thank you sir," Jack smiled, feeling a little nervous. After all, this was his girlfriend's dad. He wanted to make a good impression. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, not at all. Kat and I will be going out for a few hours. Rose has permission to order a pizza if you both get hungry," William smiled at the young man, putting him at ease. He liked Jack. He had helped his Rose through the darkest time of her life and was good to her. He approved of any developments in the relationship between Jack and his daughter.

"Hi Jack," Rose came downstairs, following Katarina, who was slipping into a white jacket.

"Hello Rose."

"You two have fun," Katarina kissed Rose's cheek before joining her husband by the door. "We trust you to take care of the house while we're gone and not to throw any wild parties."

Rose just rolled her eyes as William laughed. "Who would we invite?"

"I don't know, I kind of know most of the school," Jack winked. "We can put Tommy's parties to shame."

"I rather have you to myself. I've already shared you with the school, now it's my time," Rose giggled, kissing Jack's cheek.

William and Katatrina waved one last time and walked out the door, leaving Jack and Rose alone in the giant house.

"So...it's just the two of us, huh?" Jack smiled.

Rose squealed happily and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "At last..."

Laughing, Jack wrapped his arms around Rose, pulling her into a deep kiss. He pulled away after a minute, needing to breathe. "You missed me that much?"

"Yes, I did. So, what do you want to do first? Are you hungry? I can probably put us some pizza rolls in the microwave. I know how to do that much at least," Rose took Jack's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, beginning to feel a little hungry herself.

"That'd be fine," Jack shrugged, placing his bookbag down on one of the chairs in the dining room.

"Speaking of food...do you have any plans Sunday?"

"No. My social life only consists of seeing you and watching TV now a days. "What's up?" She asked, taking a pack of pizza rolls out of the freezer.

"My Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil has invited you to join us for the big start of the school year dinner that they always have for the gang. It's pretty special this year, since this is the last year of high school."

"And they want me to come?" Rose looked surprised, having not expected a meet the parents moment, not with the way Julie felt about her.

"Yeah. They want to meet my new friend and feel that the dinner is the perfect time, which they're right. It is. You'll get to meet the closest people that I have as parents and Julie will be forced to behave herself or risk the wrath of my Aunt Beth," Jack chuckled. He then grew serious, thinking that maybe such a setting would be too much for Rose. "Of course, you don't have to come if you don't want to. I'd understand and so would they. I did tell them how awful Julie's been to you..."

"I'd love to come," Rose smiled after a little hesitancy. She was only hesitant, because this such a big move. These people, they were like Jack's parents and she wanted to make a good impression on them, but how can she when Julie had probably told them all kind of things that weren't true.

Jack grinned, hugging her tight. "They're gonna love you, Rose. Probably just as much as...," He paused for a second. Rose knew that he liked her, that he had feelings for her...but love was such a big word, he didn't think it was time to use it...not yet anyway. He didn't want to scare her off. "They love all of my friends..."

Rose smiled, hugging him back, glad that he couldn't see her face, so he couldn't see the disappointment when he didn't say that he loved her. Of course it wasn't love...not yet. This thing between them...it was too new. Too fragile for it to be love yet. He cared for her. Enough to hug and kiss her. To guard her against Cal...even to introduce her to the closest thing to a parent he has. But it wasn't time for I love yous...not yet anyway.

"Let me finish these pizza rolls," She gently pulled away, with a steady smile. Jack returned to the dining room and began taking out his books for homework and steady while Rose finished cooking the pizza rolls. He had everything laid out when she entered with the food.

Sitting the plate of treats on the table, she glanced over all that Jack had brought. "Let me go get my books and we'll get started."

"We're starting with English, right?" Rose asked, returning with her own books.

"Right.."

They spent two hours going over their homework together and studying. By time they were finished, Rose was definitely ready to just sit back and relax with a movie. She stretched her arms as she stood out of her chair.

"Why don't you order the pizza while I go sit up the movie?" she suggested, already heading into the entertainment room where her father kept a big screen television in front of a comfortable looking old white loveseat. Thousands and DVD's and Blu-rays lined the walls.

After ordering the pizza, Jack found Rose comfortably seated on the loveseat, having already stuck in the disk. Her sock feet were stretched on the table and she wore a small smile.

"So what are we watching?" He plopped down next to her.

"The most romantic movie ever!" Rose grinned.

"Ugh, not the Notebook..."

"Hey, I happen to like the Notebook. We should watch that one next time...but no not the Notebook. Ghost. It has my most favorite scene in it..," Rose sighed happily.

"Ghost is not bad. It has some funny parts in it. I love Whoopie Goldberg."

"I love the scene where she's doing pottery and he's behind her...and the song is playing...and their hands are all covered in clay and...," Rose stopped and stared at Jack, who was trying hard not to laugh, but the clear amusement in his eyes was obvious. "You find that funny?"

"No. Not at all. You're right. It is romantic," He smiled, trying to look as serious as possible, yet failing.

"You're lucky that you're cute," Rose pouted throwing a throwing a decorative pillow at him.

Jack just stuck his tongue out and turned to watch the movie. "The pizza will be here in thirty minutes by the way. I got a six pack of cola to go with it and a salad. I figure that your father would want you to have something green."

Rose stared at him. "You know, you don't have to kiss up to him. He already likes you."

"I'm not kissing up. Anyway, how do you know?"

"He calls you my young man and he doesn't frown when your name is mentioned," Rose smiled. "Plus he told Katarina that you're a fine young man and he thinks we go good together."

Jack chuckled, taking her hand in his. "He's right. We do go good together."

"I wish it was October already," Rose sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"October will be here before you know it, sweetie. For now, let's just enjoy this with it just being the two of us. Because come October, we'll have Helga and Fabri wanting us to do couple things with them and Tommy will be teasing us...right now, it's calm and private and we have time to settle."

"What couple things?" Rose asked, now curious.

"Double dates. Weekend getaways, that sort of thing."

"Well, I don't mind, just as long as I'm with you," Rose smiled, sitting up and kissing his cheek. She turned her attention back to the movie, wanting to drown in it for a while.

Two hours later, the pizza had been eaten, and the credits were rolling. Rose found herself pressed up against Jack, sobbing against his chest as he held her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her tears.

"It's so sad...he just walked into the light...and the I'll see you later...oh my god..." Rose sobbed.

"I know, Rose. I know...it's sad," Jack soothed, looking at the time, knowing that he'll have to leave soon, yet not wanting to. He didn't want to leave her in this state of upset, even if it was because of the movie.

She pulled away a little, sniffing back her tears. Her eyes met his and she immediately felt the butterflies in her stomach come back to life. "I'm soaking your shirt..."

"That's alright," Jack felt a little breathless, sitting there, holding her in his arms.

She had loved the movie before, she had never minded the tears...but to have someone hold her at the end, holding her close enough to feel their heart beat along with hers...it made it all the more special. She looked into his eyes that filled her whole world and she forgot all about the heartbreaking scene between Demi Moore and Patrick Swayze. Instead, her mind began wondering what Jack would do if she kissed him now.

She didn't have to wonder for long. Jack pulled her closer to him and lowered his head until their lips met in a tender kiss. At first, things were slow and tender. His lips were soft and sweet and she wanted more, so she brushed her tongue against them and he opened them, inviting her to deepen the kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth, gently pressing and sliding against his tongue as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Jack moaned, feeling the passion fill him as she leaned back, pulling him forward until he was leaning on top of her. He had only ever been with one girl, and that was back in Chippewa Falls, which felt like one hundred years ago. Of course, with him moving away amongst things, it hadn't worked out. But here he was again with a girl, on the brink of no return and it felt so natural, and right. He wanted to go further, show her how deeply his feelings ran for her, but a slight gasp as she pulled away, made him stop.

"Rose?" His voice was raspy and full of desire, he gently touched her pale cheek as she looked up at him with wide green eyes.

"I...I'm sorry...I can't...," She pushed him away and was up running out of the room, leaving Jack feeling confused and guilty as reality crashed back in on him.

He hadn't meant to let things go so far, but he had and now he may have ruined everything. How could he do that? How could he let his own desires take over, after all Rose had gone through with Hockley? He may have really sent her into a flashback. Him and his fucking carelessness!

"Rose!" He got up and went after her, following the sounds of her sobs out to the back patio, where she was seated on one of the patio chairs, crying into her hands. "Rose? Oh god, Rose, I'm so sorry..." He knelt next to her, but didn't dare touch her. He just wanted her to know that he was sorry and he was there if she wanted to talk.

Rose looked at him, tears still streaming from her eyes. "No, I am. I thought...I thought I was ready...that because kissing you didn't make me flashback, I was ready to go further...but I just couldn't...I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry to have disappointed you...I tried...but I just...couldn't..."

Jack's heart broke at her tears and her apology. He gently wiped away her tears and placed his free hand on her knee. "Rose, sweetie. You did not disappoint me. Not at all. It's ok. We were moving a bit too fast anyway and it's good to slow things down and after what you've been through, it only makes sense that you're not ready for anything more than kissing."

"How can you say that when you obviously wanted more?"

Jack sighed. "I can't deny that yeah, maybe I did. But when you really care for someone, like I care for you, you're willing to wait until they are ready to go that far. Whether that's six months or six years. I'm with you Rose because I care about you, deeply. And...I want to spend time with you and be here for you and protect you and treat you the way you should always be treated. Not because I want to sleep with you. I can wait for that. Intimacy like that...it's special and we should wait until we're both ready. That means that I'm on your time table. If you ever feel uncomfortable with me, tell me to stop and I will. I'm not here to be another Hockley. I'm here to be the kind of guy you should have been with from the start."

"Jack...what if you get tired of waiting? What if I'm never ready?"

"I'll never get tired of waiting. And if you're never ready...that's fine too. Just as long as I get to be by your side, I'm happy."

Rose sniffed, leaning into his touch as he pressed his hand against her cheek. She placed her hand over his and smiled at him. "You're too good for me."

"Nah. It's you that's too good, but I'm here as long as you'll have me."

"Even if that's forever?"

Jack smiled. "Especially if it's forever." He leaned in and placed a small chaste kiss to her lips, just as William and Katarina returned, coming outside in search of Rose after seeing signs of the kid's presences.

"Jack, you're still here? It's past eleven," William looked at his clock, not that he wanted to chase Jack off, but knowing that the young man's family may be worried.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh no, I should have been home a half hour ago...," He got to his feet, along with Rose, who looked at him sadly, hating to see him leave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Rose sighed.

"Of course. I'll pick you up. Maybe we can do something afterward if I'm not grounded," Jack chuckled, giving Rose one more quick kiss before running inside to grab his book-bag. He turned to look at her one last time and waved. "Sweet dreams Rose. Thanks for the fun night."

Rose just smiled as he left. Jack was everything a girl like her needed in a boyfriend. She just hoped that she could really be everything that he needed and that her attack won't get in the way of their growing relationship.


	11. Dinner At the Dawsons

The rest of the school week went by without event. Cal's group had left Annabelle alone, mainly because there was always a friend of Derrick's around to make sure they didn't get near her again. Rose and Jack became even closer, sometimes even forgetting that their relationship was supposed to be a secret. For a couple who were supposed to be on the down low, they were doing a very poor job of hiding it. Their hands would automatically find each other. Sometimes they'd still kisses in places where Julie could see, but somehow she didn't, probably thanks to Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga, all three now knowing that Jack and Rose were more than friends, but were supposedly keeping it a secret. Even though in Tommy's opinion, it was a miracle that Julie hadn't caught on yet, with how lovey dovey Jack and Rose always were around one another. At this point everyone wanted Julie to get over it, so Jack and Rose could finally stop hiding and be like everyone else who were dating in high school.

Rose became even more comfortable at her new home, inviting Jack over for homework sessions, that would turn into at least an hour of kissing, but they always stopped before it could go any further. Rose just wasn't ready, much to her frustration, but Jack was the very picture of patience. He was just happy to be Rose's boyfriend.

Finally, Sunday arrived. Jack was a nervous wreck. He went all over the house making sure that everything was mopped, vacuumed, and dusted. He didn't want a speck of dirt anywhere. He wanted Rose to have a good impression of his home, and of his family despite Julie's bad attitude.

"You're acting like the queen of England is going to be dining with us," Julia walked past Jack as he was finishing up setting the table.

"I just want to make a good impression on Rose," Jack shrugged.

"Like anything can impress a girl like her," Juliet snorted, receiving a glare from Jack.

"Why must you always do that? Rose is not as bad as you want to make her out to be!"

"The girl lives in a huge mansion, she's used to the best of everything, what in the world makes you think she'd be impressed by anything us middle class people can put together?"

"Because she's a sweet down to earth girl, that's why. God, do you even know how lucky you are compared to how Rose grew up? Rose may have grown up financially rich, but when it come to having a loving mother, you're the rich one Julie. Count your blessings instead of constantly picking on Rose," Jack slammed down a fork and angrily stormed out of the room, wishing that he hadn't said all that he did, but she had made him so unbelievably angry. Why couldn't Julie see how much he liked Rose, how much her downing Rose hurt him. It was like she didn't care. All she saw was money. In a way, she was just like those girls that follow Hockley around. Like them, Julie didn't care what kind of person Rose was. She just cared that she was part of the one percent and in Julie's eyes, that made her a bad person.

"Hey, Jackie boy. What are you doing out here brooding? I would think you'd be in the house getting it all spruced up for your lady love, heh." Tommy grinned.

Jack frowned, arching his eyebrows, wondering what his friend meant by that. "Lady love?"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "God, Jack. All of us but Julie know that you and Rose are seeing each other. I saw you kissing in the hall. Helga caught you two kissing behind the bleachers. No, she did not buy the excuse that Rose had something in her eye. I don't know how Fabrizio knows, but he does. Not to mention, anyone looking at the two of you together knows. Julie is the only one wearing blinders."

Jack sighed. "Great. Which means it'll only be a matter of time before Julie finds out."

"If you two don't cool it down with the lovey dovey stuff she will. Frankly, I think you two should just admit it. Julie be damned. She's never going to accept Rose, if that's what you're waiting for. You're just torturing yourselves and the rest of us by keeping it a secret."

Jack nodded, getting what Tommy was saying. It was indeed torture, pretending that Rose was nothing more than a friend when they were so much more than that. "She just makes me mad. All she sees is Rose's money. She doesn't see Rose the person...she refuses to see."

"Jules...she has her issues, mate. She's not going to see the girl as you see her until she realizes how happy the girl makes you. The only way to do that is by showing her. That may be the only way she'll accept your girl. It's up to you though. I won't out you. Neither will the others. But it's just a suggestion."

Jack nodded. "You may be right, Tommy. We were hoping to wait until October...but...maybe it's best to come out before then."

"Just think about it, Jack. Now let me get in there before your cousin sends out the Calvary. You know how she gets when I'm even a second late," Tommy chuckled.

Jack just smiled and watched his friend disappear into the house. He sat there for quite a while, thinking, going over the pros and cons of coming out before they had planned to. No more hiding. Behaving like an actual couple whenever they felt like it. Julie's tantrums...a tantrum she couldn't throw if they came out with his Aunt and Uncle present. Maybe...maybe it would be best to just stop pretending tonight. Introduce Rose to his Aunt and Uncle as his girlfriend. What could Julie do but pout?

Rose arrived with Fabrizio and Helga, who had agreed to pick her up so she wouldn't feel weird showing up on her own. She was wearing a silk red blouse with black slacks. She wore a pair of sandals on her feet. Jack, who wore a casual blue jacket over a white shirt with gray slacks got up immediately and greeted her with a kiss, ignoring Helga and Fabrizio who were both grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello to you to," Rose laughed. "But you had just kissed me in front of Helga."

"She already knows according to Tommy. He said that everyone except Julie knows that we're together, so I figure, why bother hiding it anymor?. Why not introduce you as who you are? My girlfriend?" Jack quickly explained, doubts beginning to enter his mind. What if she didn't want to? What if she wasn't ready?

"Are you sure? What about Julie? She's not going to be happy..."

"She's never going to be happy. At least this way, she can't cause a scene with my Aunt and Uncle present. She wouldn't dare. So how about it? I mean...we don't have to if you don't want to...but it'd be a lot easier now than later and we can finally stop pretending to be just friends. We suck at it anyway, according to Tommy."

Rose smiled. "Tommy's right. We do suck at it. Ok. Ok, I'm ready whenever you are."

Helga squealed happily. "It's about time! Now we can double date!"

Jack just rolled his eyes, gaining a playful punch from Rose. "That sounds like fun, Helga."

"Hey! You four, get on in here! It'll be time to eat in a minute and Jack still has to introduce Rose!" Tommy stuck his head out the door.

"We're coming, we're coming," Jack laughed.

When they came in, they found everything ready for the dinner party to commence. The food was in middle of a long table, that had just enough seats for everyone. Julie and Tommy were already seated. Fabrizio took Helga's hand led her to their seats after happily greeting Jack's Aunt and Uncle, who stood at the head of the table. Finally, Jack and Rose approached. Jack wrapped his arm around Rose's waist, and smiled at her then back at his Aunt and Uncle.

"Aunt Beth, Uncle Phil. This is my girlfriend, Rose. I told you about her earlier."

The adults looked a bit shocked, because Jack had said that Rose was just a friend, but the shock soon faded and Aunt Beth enveloped Rose in a warm hug. "Welcome to our home Rose. I am so pleased that you could make it. I've been waiting to meet the girl who has put such a smile on my nephew's face."

"Yes, welcome Rose," Uncle Phil took the girl's hand with a warm smile of his own.

Jack didn't bother looking at Julie as he pulled a seat out for Rose before taking his own next to her. He was too happy at that moment to give much thought to her bad mood.

"So Rose, when did you and Jack start dating?" His aunt asked, taking her own seat.

"Well, we were friends first. We met at that getting to know you dance they had at the beginning of the year," Rose explained, "But we didn't start dating until Tommy's party, where we discovered that our feelings went beyond friendship."

"I thought you two had decided to just stay friends," Julie finally spoke, her voice not revealing the anger that her eyes were radiating. She wanted to really tell Jack off for lying to her, but knew that she had to be on her best behavior or be in trouble with her parents.

"We told you that because you would have a problem with it," Jack's own eyes were radiating anger at his cousin, tired of her over protectiveness and her insistence on disliking Rose for no good reason.

"Rose, tell us about yourself. Who are your parents? I swear your last name sounds familiar," Uncle Phil replied, dipping some potatoes out onto his plate.

"My parents are Ruth and William Dewitt Bukater, but they're divorced. I'm living with my father and his new wife now," Rose explained, passing along the carrots to Tommy.

"William Dewitt Bukater, I know him! He helped my friend Lana get custody of her son. He was expensive, but she used the insurance money from a car accident to pay his fees. He was really good," Aunt Beth nodded, placing a pork chop on her plate.

"So how does your daddy feel about you dating my poorer than dirt cousin?" Julie asked, her voice on the edge of being unfriendly, yet not enough to get her in trouble.

"He likes Jack well enough. In fact, he probably thinks of Jack as the son he never had," Rose chuckled.

"He's a nice enough fella and he sure came through for you enough times," Jack grinned.

Rose nodded. "He has."

All throughout dinner and much to Jack's happiness and Julie's rage, Rose charmed Beth and Phil. By the time dessert was served, they thought that she was a lovely girl and very good for Jack.

"This is my Aunt's famous apple pie," Jack cut Rose a piece and slid it on her plate.

"Why don't you let her get her own slice Jack," Julie glared at him. Jack just angrily glared back and kicked her under the table. "Ow!"

"Jack and Julie. Behave," Aunt Beth looked between the two teens, wondering what had gotten into them. Julie's attitude was a lot to be desired tonight and Jack, while still more pleasant than her daughter had been shooting angry glares at her as well.

"Sorry Aunt Beth," Jack mumbled, chastised.

Julie just shrugged and looked away, not saying anything else.

"Dinner was delicious Mrs. Dawson," Fabrizio spoke up, wanting to take attention away from the tension between Jack and Julie. "This is probably the best dinner ever."

"Thank you, Fabrizio. This is an extra special dinner. Not only because Rose has joined us this year, but also because all of you are seniors. This will be your last year together, at this table, as high school students. I have watched most of you grow into amazing young men and women and it has been a pleasure, opening my house to you all. I want you to know that you are all welcomed here. That extends to you, as well Rose," Beth nodded, bringing a smile to Jack face.

Julie just rolled her eyes and concentrated on her pie.

Once the pie was finished, everyone gathered into the living room, where a nice sized TV was waiting. Jack pulled Rose over to the loveseat by the window, where they sat together. Fabrizio and Helga sat on the floor at the foot of said loveseat. Tommy found himself sitting on the couch opposite the loveseat with Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil, while Julie sat in the living room chair near the entrance of the room.

"We have a treat for you kids tonight," Uncle Phil got up and turned on the TV and DVD player. "Throughout the past four years, since Jack came to us, I've been recording moments all of your lives, and this is the result, saved up for this moment, the year before you guys set off on your own. Watch. Enjoy."

"Oh no," Julie moaned and everyone else laughed as they watched the recording. The first scene was of Jack and Julie. Jack looked morose as Julie was excitedly telling him about school.

"How about a smile for the camera, Jack sweetie," Aunt Beth's voice came from off screen. The Jack on the screen tried but failed.

"I want to go home," Was all Jack said before walking off camera.

"That was when Jack first came to us. He was so depressed. I didn't know what would make that boy smile," Aunt Beth sighed.

"Aww, Jack. You were so young back then," Rose looked at the screen. "And sad."

"Yeah. I had just lost everything. My parents, my sister. Wasn't really in the mood to be recorded," Jack's smile was sad and wistful. "I'm sorry Aunt Beth and Uncle Phil. I could have tried harder there."

"No need to apologize Jack. We all understood. And that mood didn't last for long. He went to school and came back fully integrated into Julie's group of friends. Fabrizio and Jack became inseparable," Aunt Beth smiled at the memory.

"Jack was always getting him into trouble," Helga laughed.

Onscreen, there was a worried looking Fabrizio talking to a grinning Jack.

"But Jack! We will get into trouble! How will picking the Dahl's flowers impress Helga? Huh? Her papa no like me! He will hate me after that!" Fabrizio frowned.

"Her papa may hate you, but she will love you. Who is it that you want to date anyway Fabri? Helga or her papa?" Jack asked, folding his arms.

"Her papa?" Fabrizio asked, not sure if Jack was serious with that question. The room erupted into laughter.

"Is there something I don't know about, Fabrizio?" Helga teased.

Fabrizio just laughed. "I was new to this country and didn't know the culture too well. I was depending on Jack's instruction."

"And it worked. Fabrizio gave Helga those flowers and despite her father threatening to throw us both into jail, he scored a date with her," Jack laughed.

"I don't know, Jack does a good impression of Helga's dad when he wants. Remember when I was asking if it was okay to ask Julie for a date? You wouldn't let up with the questions," Tommy laughed.

The next scene showed Tommy looking through Jack's portfolio. "Jack, this is amazing. Have you ever thought of doing nudes?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Tommy!" Julie stared at him

.

"I was curious," Tommy shrugged, unapologetic.

"You know. Naked people."

"What? Are you wanting to pose for me, Tommy? A present for Julie?" Jack laughed.

The next scene flipped to Jack sitting in a chair in a bedroom, talking to someone who was laying on the bed.

"Ok, Tommy. Put that hand under your head, supporting it and the other hand on your hip there...keep your eyes on me and don't move..."

"Oh my god, really?" Rose looked at a silently laughing Jack.

"We were being recorded?" Tommy looked alarmed.

"I had no idea, really," Jack managed to say through his laughter. "Just wait...this isn't the good part..."

"Are you blushing Jack? I can't imagine Monet blushing," Tommy teased.

"He draws landscapes," Jack shrugged, his attention fully on what he was doing.

"Jack have you seen my...," Julie came into the room and stopped at the sight. "Oh my god, Tommy what are you doing?! Jack are you drawing him?!"

Tommy was up and covering himself trying to explain and Jack laughter was heard clearly.

"And that was the end of that love affair," Jack laughed.

"Shut up Jack!" Tommy threw a decorative pillow at his laughing friend. "Do you know how embarrassing that was? Julie spent a week thinking that we were both gay!"

"I never did get that drawing," Julie grumbled.

"Uncle Phil made me throw it away," Jack chuckled. "A shame, it was one of my best drawings."

One hour later, the home video had come to an end and everyone was up and heading for the door, ready to return home for the evening.

"Thank you for the awesome evening, Beth and Phil," Tommy hugged the two adults. "The video was embarrassing, but fun."

"Oh you're welcome," Aunt Beth smiled happily.

"Aunt Beth, I'm going to take Rose home," Jack got his coat, wanting to put off any confrontation with Julie.

"Of course. Thank you for coming Rose. I hope that we'll see you again soon," Beth took the girl's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "It is good to know why Jack has been in such a happy mood lately."

Both Jack and Rose blushed at this. "Thank you for having me," Rose smiled.

"And Jack, don't stay gone for too long. You still have school tomorrow," His Uncle reminded him.

"Yes sir," Jack nodded, escorting Rose out of the house and to his car. "Well that went well."

Rose stared at Jack. "You call that well? You and Julie were silently arguing with each other the entire time."

"That is her problem, not mine. I'm not going to let her make me feel guilty for dating you and that's what she was trying to do," Jack held the car door open for Rose.

Rose got in and waited for Jack to slide into the driver's seat and pull off into traffic before talking again. "I don't want to cause trouble between you two."

"You're not causing trouble. She is. She is just going to have to accept that you are a part of my life and that you're going to stay that way. She does not get a vote on who I date," Jack kept his left hand on the wheel and took Rose's hand with his right. "I care about you and I want us to be together openly for now on. She will just have to accept it."

Rose just smiled, hoping that Jack would always feel that way and that their relationship won't cause too much trouble for him with Julie. She knew how important family can be. Her mother's disapproval had almost broken her. She didn't want Jack to suffer the same from his cousin.

…..

When Jack returned home, he went into the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk. It had been a tradition since he had come to stay with his Aunt and Uncle, when he had trouble sleeping at first. The technique had worked so well, it was now a part of his his night time routine. He wasn't aware of Julie until she was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You didn't have to lie to me, Jack. About you and Rose."

Jack sighed. He had been in a good mood and didn't really want to do this with Julie right now, but obviously, there was no choice. "Yes I did. You are so intent on hating her...you were trash talking her whenever you had the chance. You don't even know her, you don't want to know her. You just want to stick to your little prejudice there about the White Star kids. Getting to know Rose, you would have to admit that you were wrong and we both know how much you hate to do that Julie."

"So you just lie to me? Without a second thought?"

"I really had no choice," Jack turned to face her. "You didn't give me a choice, just like you were refusing to give her a chance!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to get your heart broken again!"

"Rose had nothing to do with what happened with Megan in Chippewa Falls! The fact that I've finally moved on with someone new should make you more than happy, but instead, you're fighting me every step of the way. If Rose was such a bad person, why does everyone except for you like her, huh? Answer me that?"

"She's going to break your heart Jack, just like..."

"No she won't. And she's not Megan. She's far from it. Look. Rose and I are together. As in a couple. We're going to stay that way, no matter what you have to say on it. Now, I would love if you just accepted her as a part of my life and move on. I really would. I don't like fighting with you like this. But I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty for wanting to be with her and I'm not going to let you pick on her just because she's with me and just because she comes from money."

"Jack..."

"There are no choices here, Julie. You either accept Rose, or you keep your mouth shut and keep it civil. There's nothing else to it," Jack's voice was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine. Suit yourself. But when she breaks your heart, just remember who told you so," Julie stormed out and up to her room, shutting the door hard behind her.


	12. Break up Blow Out

The next day started out like any other. Rose woke up, had breakfast, and Jack picked her up for school. What was different was her walking to Jack's car, hand in hand, right in front of a frowning Julie.

"Good morning Julie," Rose smiled, deciding to keep it friendly. Julie may be hateful, but that didn't mean that Rose had to stoop to her level.

"I only have one thing to say about you and my cousin, Rose. I don't like you. I don't like you with him. But he seems to care about you a lot and insists on doing this, so I'll just say if you break his heart, I'll kick your ass. That is all," Julie frowned, returning her attention to glaring out the window.

"Is that acceptance I hear?" Rose looked at Jack, not able to believe her ears.

"That is as close as we're ever going to get to one," Jack chuckled, opening the passenger's door for Rose, who blushed.

"You are a true gentleman, Jack," Rose smiled, causing him to blush in return.

"Can we go?" Julie rolled her eyes. She didn't know how much of this she could take.

Jack looked into the rear-view mirror and stuck his tongue out at her, making Rose laugh as he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, heading towards the high school. Julie was first out of the car, once Jack had pulled into the parking lot and found a parking space. She frowned when she looked over to see Tommy talking to Annabelle, who was looking like she would rather be somewhere else other than there.

"What is he doing?" Julie frowned, not really liking seeing her boyfriend chatting up a girl that was not her.

"Having a conversation?" Jack answered, not sure what answer Julie was looking for. "Julie, come on. They're just talking. Don't make a scene, alright?"

Julie glared at her cousin, already not too happy with him for his dating choice. "Who says I'm going to make a scene?"

"Because you always do when he talks to another girl that you don't know. You've done it before. Plus you're already pissed off. Take my advice, let it go," Jack got out of the car, grabbing his portfolio.

"I doubt she's interested in Tommy, anyway," Rose got out of the car, taking Jack's hand as he started for the main building.

"What makes you think so?" Julie asked, following them instead of going up to her boyfriend, knowing that if she did, she wouldn't be able to help herself. Lately, her and Tommy haven't been getting along at all. If they weren't arguing, they were on the brink of it. Last night's dinner, they were keeping it civil for her Aunt and Uncle's sake. These days, she didn't even know why they were together. They been much better friends than they have ever been lovers.

"Let's just say that Annabelle and I have a lot in common and she had a harder time of it, than I did," Rose said, not wanting to declare it to the school what Cal had done. She didn't think the other girl would appreciate it. The move to different schools was a second chance for them both. Rose was having hers and she wasn't going to take away anyone else's.

"Regardless, he still flirts too much," Julie frowned.

At lunch it was more of the same. The group decided to have lunch on the bleachers instead of in the cafeteria. Jack and Rose were just opening their bagged lunches when Julie made an angry gasp. Jack looked up and frowned, wondering what was up with his cousin this time.

"What is it?"

"Tommy. He's at it again, in full sight of everyone!" Julie nodded her head towards Tommy who was sitting further down on the bleachers, talking to two brunette girls. The girls seemed to be having a good time, blushing and batting their eyelashes as Tommy continued talking excitedly about something.

"Julie, calm down. He's probably talking about his next party and gathering up some guests. You know he campaigns early when he's about to throw a big one," Jack chuckled, shaking his head about his cousin's jealousy.

"They're blushing Jack!"

"He has an accent. Girls like accents, right Rose?" Jack chuckled.

"Some girls do. I don't see what so important about accents myself," Rose avoided Jack's eyes, not wanting to admit that she did find Tommy's accent interesting. Plus, Julie already disliked her. She didn't want to give her a reason to dislike her even more than she already did.

"Yeah, right," Julie fumed, crossing her arms, clearly angry with her boyfriend. She pushed away her bagged lunch, no longer hungry. "He's doing this on purpose. He knew that we were to eat out here. He just wants to see how far he can push me."

Tommy laughed, finishing up his conversation with the girls. He then turned around and headed for where Rose, Jack, and Julie were sitting. "Hey, any room for me?"

"Always," Jack grinned, hoping that Julie would just let Tommy's flirting go. He really was in no mood to witness a big fight, still being on the high of his relationship with Rose being out in the open now.

"So what were you and the two bimbettes over there talking about?" Julie frowned, picking up her lunch bag, angrily opening it to peer inside.

"You mean Christine and Cher? I was just telling them about the party at my place Friday. Of course, you all are invited as well. That goes without saying," Tommy opened up his own bag, oblivious to his girlfriend's anger.

"They blush and bat their eyes because of a party invitation?" Julie asked, feeling skeptical and this time it was clear in her voice.

"Julie, please let it go," Jack pleaded.

"No, I will not. I don't like it when my boyfriend makes me look like a naive fool by flirting with anything that's female. First it was that Anna-whatever, and now it's those two and I don't buy the party invitation excuse! Not this time!"

Tommy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Really? You are wanting to do this now, in front of everyone?"

"No time better than the present in my opinion," Julie grumbled, ignoring Fabrizio and Helga as they joined them.

"Hello everyone," Fabrizio greeted, frowning when Jack gave him a grim smile. "Why is no one happy?"

"Maybe you guys should do this somewhere more private," Jack suggested, hating the attention that Julie and Tommy's loud voices were gaining.

"I think right here is good enough. Let everyone know what a man-whore my boyfriend is," Julie crossed her arms.

"Julie!" Helga gasped, horrified by Julie's language. That wasn't the way one talked to the person they loved. She knew that things between the couple had been tense, but she had always believed that they had a mutual respect for each other and would work it out. Now she wasn't so sure.

"You know what, Julie. That's it. I've put up with your shit for long enough! People keep asking me why I put up with you and I keep on saying that you're not as awful as they think! Boy was I wrong, you are just that awful! You're awful to any girl that looks at Jack with any interest until Rose came along and you couldn't run her off! So now you're finally turning on me! Well, I'm not having it! I'm sick of your jealousy and your bad attitude all together! I don't know if you'll ever grow out of it, I hope so, but as of now, we are done!"

"What?" Julie looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't...he wouldn't! "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Of course not!" Fabrizio stared with wide eyes. Everything had been so good, everyone had someone. Tommy and Julie couldn't ruin everything now!

"Stay out of this one, Fabri," Jack warned, feeling bad for the Italian. He knew how much he hated it when these things happen.

"That's exactly what I'm doing! I need a girl who is...nice to those around her. Not someone who goes around growling at everyone that dares breathes in her direction! Not someone that can't even be happy for her own cousin when something good finally happens for him! Not someone who is constantly jealous and calls me things like man-whore!"

The more Tommy talked, the redder Julie's face became. "Oh is that so? And do you think anyone else will have you? How long will your next girlfriend put up with your constant flirting?!"

"My next girlfriend won't have a jealousy problem and would know that I don't mean anything by it! That I'm just a natural flirt! They would understand!"

"I doubt it!"

"Go to hell Julie," Tommy growled.

"You go first!," Julie got to her feet, grabbing her bag. "And take your next trollop with you!"

Everyone watched as she stormed away, not bothering to look back.

"Did that just happen?" Helga asked, wanting to go after her friend, but knowing that Julie would probably want to be alone right now.

Tommy sat there, still angry over the whole thing. He shifted on the bench, feeling everyone's eyes on him. "I'm sorry that you guys had to witness that. I was planning to break up with her anyway...in a more quiet, private setting...but she was just out of control."

Fabrizio frowned. He did not like seeing his friends break up. Plus, he was the peacekeeper of the group. He was always one to find a common ground for forgiveness and making up. "But Tommy, is there no way that this can be fixed? Breaking up is so...mean."

"I'm sorry Fabri," Tommy sighed, hating to disappoint his friend. "I know that you hate it, man. But to be honest, the end was a long time coming. We just left it for too long, tried to ignore it, until it just couldn't be ignored any longer. Julie and I were already over, long before now."

"Maybe if you guys talked...," Jack suggested.

"No amount of talking will fix things, Jack. Maybe we can be friends, but anymore than that...no. I can not do it anymore. We're just too incompatible," Tommy sighed getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, though. Still friends?"

"Of course. Your relationship with Jules has nothing to do with our friendship. You know that," Jack grinned.

"I mean it, you all are invited Friday. It's going to be even more awesome than the beach party," Tommy grinned. "Well, I'm off to the library. Have a test to study for. See you cats later."

"Bye Tommy," Jack waved, watching him go. "Man, I feel sad. I never expected this to happen."

"Well I did," Helga pursed her lips. "I knew that they weren't long for each other. I just hope Julie will be okay."

…..

After school, Rose found Jack by his car, staring off into space. She watched him for a second, wondering if her presence would be welcomed. Ever since lunch, she had the sense that something was off, like he was avoiding her and he was a bit more broody than usual. Looking at him now, she could tell that he was still in a mood. Maybe she shouldn't approach him...maybe she should just call her father for a ride...but she didn't want to leave Jack like this without talking first. He had been there for here when she needed someone. It was time for her to at least try to do the same. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to him.

"Hey," She greeted, standing beside him.

"Hey," Jack answered, looking down at the ground, clearly distracted.

"You've been kind of avoiding me since lunch," Rose frowned, deciding to dive right in. She's learned that not handling something head on always made things worse.

Jack looked up at her with a frown. He hadn't meant to avoid her. It was just that...the break up between Tommy and Julie had made him think a lot about relationships and how some seem to fall apart and some seemed to last. He guessed he's been so busy thinking, that he hadn't been giving Rose any attention, like he usually did.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you mind if I ask why? You've been quiet ever since Tommy and Julie broke up."

Jack sighed and stared up at the sky, not sure how to approach the subject. It wasn't like he wanted what happened to Julie and Tommy to happen to them. Far from it. If he could figure out how to keep it from happening, that would be great. "I don't want what happened to them to happen to us. I'm just trying to figure out where it had all started to go wrong for them, so I can stop it going wrong for us..."

Rose frowned. "What makes you think that it'll go wrong for us? I'm nothing like Julie and you're not Tommy. I know that I've only just met them, but...forgive me Jack, but it seemed to me that they were very incompatible. Tommy is a friendly free spirit that likes people and likes to party. Julie...she seems to be...more of a loner and certainly not as friendly as he is. To be honest, I was kind of surprised that they were together in the first place."

"What about us, though?"

"What about us? I think we're more compatible than they were. You and I have more in common than Julie and Tommy I do believe. I don't think what happened to them can...at least I hope it can't..."

"I don't want it to happen to us," Jack's frown deepened. "I know it's too soon to worry about that sort of thing...but I worry about it now and I'm able to recognize the symptoms..."

"Jack...," She took his hand and stepped in front of him so that they were facing each other, staring into each other's eyes. "Jack, the best way to make sure it doesn't happen is to do what we're doing now. Communicate with each other. Not withdrawing into our own little corner, worrying about warning signs. That was why my parents broke up. They didn't talk and they weren't honest with each other. Talking and honesty is the only way we can make this work. And if for some reason it stops working...well at least we'll be able to maintain a friendship and that's what I really treasure from you, Jack. Your friendship. You've become my best friend and I don't want to lose that. Even though the dating thing is a plus," She smiled.

Jack just laughed. "Yeah. It is. I treasure your friendship, too Rose. I'm sorry for withdrawing like I did..."

"It's ok. Just remember that you can always come talk to me about anything Jack. God, you've been my rock through everything and you're still not sick of me."

"Like that could ever happen. How can I be sick of the girl I lo...like so much," Jack chuckled, pulling Rose into his arms, holding her tight. "I promise Rose. No more withdrawing."

"So...what should I wear to Tommy's party Friday?" Rose smiled in a way that she hoped looked flirty.

"Why are you asking me? I know nothing about clothes. At least clothes for beautiful girls anyway."

Rose blushed, still not used to his compliments. "I want to look beautiful for you."

"Rose, you could be wearing a clown suit and you'd still be the most beautiful girl in the world," Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You don't have to worry about looking beautiful to me. You do that naturally."

"Do you have to take me home? Can't I just live with you?" Rose sighed, her feelings for him again raising up inside her, making him the only thing she could think about.

"Unfortunately, yes. I want to stay on your father's good side."

"Let's go then," Rose chuckled, about to move to the car, but then stopped, looking into Jack's eyes. "We're good now, right?"

"We were always good," Jack nodded, reassuring her. He hated that he scared her the way he had. He really didn't know what he had been thinking, pulling away from her like that. One thing was sure though. He would never do it again and he will do everything in his power to make sure that he and Rose won't end up like Tommy and Julie.


	13. Never Gonna Be Friends

Rose had left her purse in Jack's car when he drove her home that afternoon. She had been so preoccupied, enjoying his presence and relishing how her hand fitted so perfectly into his, when it was time to leave, she didn't even notice that she had left her purse in the backseat until it came time to retrieve a pen to do her homework.

She felt so embarrassed. What will he think of her? She was about to call, but paused with her hand still on the receiver. This was a chance to see him again that day. To maybe even spend a few more hours with him, cuddling and kissing and just being Jack and Rose. She couldn't stop the smile on her face if she wanted to. Lucky for her, she had left her own car keys on her bedroom dresser. Grabbing them, she ran down the stairs and out the door, calling to her dad to let him know where she was going.

Five minutes later, she was parking her car in an empty space across from Jack's house. She resisted the urge to run or skip to the door. She forced herself to remain calm and walk like a sane person to the door. Looking forward to seeing him again, she ringed the bell. As she waited, she looked around the neighborhood. The street was nearly deserted. There were kids playing on the sidewalks and in the streets, making sure to look for on coming traffic. There were old ladies in their gardens and men working on their cars. It was nowhere near the neighborhood she lived in on the rich side of town, neither was it as run down as the other, lower income neighborhoods. Rose would said that it was about middle class.

"What do you want?"

Rose's heart sank when the door opened to reveal Julie, looking at her as if she was some kind of bug. Her blond hair was down, flowing down her back and she wore a gray UCLA sweat shirt and gray sweats to match. Her sock covered feet had no shoes. In her hand was a pint of Ben and Jerry's cherry Garcia ice cream. The break up food of the gods.

"Um, is Jack here? I left my purse in his car and...I thought I'd save him the trouble and come get it myself..."

"Jack is at Tommy's. Who knows when he'll return. You can wait for him if you want," Julie grimaced, not really wanting to invite Rose in, but knowing that Jack would be livid if she didn't.

Rose was tempted to just turn around and go home. It was obvious that Julie didn't like her and to be honest, she didn't really care too much for Julie. She was through trying to be something she wasn't or reach over backwards trying to get people to like her. Jack liked her just fine and that was all that mattered. Not to mention, she was in no mood for Julie's dirty looks towards her, pissed off that she had the audacity to date her cousin. But she really wanted to see her boyfriend and if she had to endure Julie, she would. Jack was worth it.

"Well are you coming in or not? I guess you can always wait in that fancy car of yours if our house isn't good enough for you," Julie rolled her eyes.

Rose felt herself bristle at Julie's words. She was really getting sick of Julie's assumptions that she had something against being from a lower income. She had thought that she had proved enough that money did not matter to her. Obviously not. "You know what. Just to piss you off, I think I will wait inside for Jack. He can't be gone for long."

Julie arched a brow, surprised by Rose's angry words. "Oooh, she has claws after all. Whatever happened to that refined upbringing?"

"Oh it's still there. I'm just not going to be bullied, Julie. You may have been able to scare off any girl interested in Jack, but you're not going to scare me off. Can I come in?"

Julie arched a brow, not able to believe this girl's nerve. When she had met Rose, she was like a scared little flower that she was sure would wilt under pressure. Instead, she was finding that Rose was not all that she seemed.

"Fine. Come in," Julie stepped to the side, allowing Rose entrance. "But don't get too comfortable. Jack will be back soon."

Rose looked around the living room. She's been there once before, but never without Jack. It still had a friendly, cozy atmosphere, despite the negative vibes coming from Julie, who just plopped down onto the couch, looking at the television screen as she began to tuck into her ice cream.

"Ben and Jerrys huh?" Rose asked, deciding to make conversation while she waited, or at least attempt to. "Cherry Garcia?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Julie turned her attention to her cousin's guest.

"No. Just asking. I like Chunky Monkey myself."

"Whatever," Julie shrugged, not caring what flavor of ice cream Rose liked.

"I'm sorry about Tommy, by the way."

"Sure," Julie answered, keeping it short. She really didn't want company, she definitely didn't want Rose there, and she most definitely did not want to talk about her now ex-boyfriend.

"Were you two together for long?" Rose continued to ask, not sure why she was going into this. Julie probably wanted to talk about Tommy just as much as Rose wanted to talk about Cal.

"Were you together with Hockley for long?" Julie glared, making her point.

"No. Not really," Rose turned away, dropping the subject.

Julie kept glaring. She couldn't believe that this high society dame was insisting on this farce with her cousin. In Julie's eyes, Rose was no different than the girl that her cousin had first gotten himself involved with back in Chippewa Falls, before he had moved to California. If only there was a way to get Rose's real angle. To prove to Jack that this girl was no good! Sure he'd be hurt for what? A week? But it'd be better than the years of heartbreak and distrust he had suffered. Jack had just gotten over Megan for good and Julie would be damned if she let him fall into the same trap twice.

"Tell me, Rose Dewitt Bukater. What is it that you really want from my cousin and you better tell me the truth if you know what's good for you," Julie turned off the TV, giving her full attention to the coming conversation.

Rose frowned, confused. She hadn't expected Julie to start a conversation, especially not a conversation about Jack. And what did she mean what did she want from him? "I don't want anything from him except his friendship and affection. What else could I want from him? You're acting like I'm using him for something."

"Well aren't you?"

Rose's frown deepened from both confusion and hurt. "No! I'd never use Jack! I care about him! I only want what's best for him! Where is this coming from Julie? As far as I can tell, I've never given an impression that I was using Jack for some nefarious reason!"

"And that's what makes you dangerous Rose. He won't see it, not until it's too late. Then you'll lower the boom and he's again left with a broken heart that will take years to heal! Just like...ugh!"

"Just like what? What are you going on about?"

"I guess Jack never told you about Megan, huh?" Julie frowned, now wondering if this really was a good idea. Jack may kill her for cluing in Rose about his ex. But she had to find out Rose's intentions. She couldn't let Jack continue flying blind where this girl was concerned.

"No. He hasn't. Who is Megan?" And who was she to Jack? Was she the reason why Julie was so hateful towards her?

"Megan was Jack's girlfriend in Chippewa Falls. Well ex-girlfriend anyway. They dated when he lived there, up until a week before he came here to live. Like you, she was beautiful and rich and Jack was crazy about her."

Rose swallowed, feeling sick as a new feeling rose up into her chest. A hot feeling that made her heart ache. Jealousy. She pushed it back down, reminding herself that it didn't matter who this Megan was. Jack was with her now.

"What did she do to him? Why did they break up?"

"Megan was from a rich family. Everything about her life was first class. Everything but Jack. I don't really know the details, but from what Jack told me, she had only been using him. Slumming it, sort of speak. The minute that a new high class family moved to town with a son her age, she dumped Jack, saying that he was beneath her and that he was just a way to piss her folks off. She didn't love Jack, not the way he did her."

"Oh my god, what a..."

"Bitch? I know. Jack was torn up over her for a good long time. I'm not talking months. I'm talking a year and a half. Really, he's just gotten good and over her. And now here you come, another rich bitch and Jack just jumps right on in!"

For the first time, Rose understood why Julie was so protective of Jack. She had seen the damage that had been done to him by a girl from an affluent background. She had probably been there for him numerous times. Of course Julie wasn't going to be happy to see her newly healed cousin jump into a relationship with a girl from a wealthy family. She understood her perfectly well. She would have acted the same. But Julie was wrong too. Rose would never treat Jack like that. She loved him, more than she had ever loved anyone. She hadn't said it yet...she was too afraid to right now...but she did. It'd kill her to break Jack's heart.

"I'd never do that to him, Julie."

"Yeah, right. Is saw how your friends looked at him..."

"Ex-friends, remember? I no longer hang out with them and even if I did, I'd never treat anyone like that, least of all someone as sweet, kind, and good as Jack!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well that is your problem, not mine! We're not all alike as you'd like to claim! I am nothing like that Megan in Chippewa Falls! Jack knows that! And for someone that supposed to know Jack so well, you don't know him at all! He sees people! He does, it's a gift he has as sure as drawing! Don't you think he'd be able to tell for himself if I was anything like what you claim I am?"

"Megan got over on him," Julie got up and paced.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..."

"I'm not leaving it up to that. I am not going to let you hurt Jack!"

Unbeknownst to either girl, Jack was coming up onto the porch and was about to open it when he heard the two girls arguing. He paused, wondering if he should go in or not. Perhaps not. He wanted to see if they could work out this mistrust they had of each other.

"I am not going to hurt him!"

"Why should I believe you? I don't know you and neither does he. I'm watching you, Rose!"

"Well you just keep on doing that, Julie. But let me tell you something! I am in love with Jack and I would never ever do what that girl did to him! Just like I'm sure that Jack would never do what Cal did to me! He trusts me with his heart and I'm going to take good care of it! I'm going to make damn sure that it's not going to break, at least that I'm not going to be the reason that it does! Why? Because I love him and when you love someone like I love Jack, you'd move the earth, sun, and moon to make sure they're happy and whole and you would rather die than hurt them!"

"And you rather die than hurt Jack."

"You're damn right I would. I'd jump off the balcony of the highest skyscraper in this town if it meant keeping him from getting hurt."

Shock rushed through Jack at Rose's words. Shock that Julie had told her about Megan obviously, and shock that she had just said that she loved him, yelled them, really. That she felt so strongly for him...as strongly as he felt for her. It was something that he hadn't even hoped to happen. Knowing it...it made his heart soar. She loved him.

He shook his head to clear it, then pulled the door open and stepped in, cutting off the argument between the girls. It was clear that he had heard the argument. Both girls stared at him with wide, guilty, and in Rose's case, scared, eyes. His heart ached to see that fear. The fear that he had heard and was about to reject her, which was ludicrous. He would never reject her.

"I suppose you heard us arguing out there," Julie said, her voice flat and resigned.

Jack didn't answer nor did he look at her. He only had eyes for Rose. "Did you mean it? About...loving...?"

Rose couldn't answer. It felt as if the words were stuck in her throat like glue. They wouldn't come, so she just nodded, a tear leaving her eye, knowing that this was the moment of truth.

"Rose," He went to her, wanting to kiss her tears away. He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I love you, too. I have for while. Even before we decided to date."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just didn't want to seem to be moving too fast. I didn't want to scare you..."

"You could never scare me," Rose sniffed. "Except just now you did because I thought that you wouldn't feel the same...that you cared but not...but you do..."

"Yes I do."

"And so do, I Jack. I meant every word. I love you and I rather die than hurt you..."

"I know. And I love you too," He pulled her into a hug then looked at his cousin, furious with her. "Why did you tell her about Megan?"

"She deserved to know why I didn't like her and why I'm so protective of you," Julie simply explained, going back to eating her ice cream.

"Well are you happy now? Is this enough to make you stop your attempts to bully her?" Jack asked.

Julie watched as Rose turned to face her, still remaining close to her cousin. She sighed and rolled her eyes, tired of fighting it. If Jack wanted this girl in his life, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She looked at Rose, her next words for her and no one else. "I don't like you. I barely trust you. But it's clear that you're telling the truth about loving my cousin. We're never gonna be friends, but I'll stop standing in your way."

That was as good as they were going to ever get from her. Tired of the arguing, she got up and headed into the kitchen, but not before turning around. "Break his heart and I'll break your arm. Got it Dewitt Bukater?"

"Got it," Rose nodded her agreement. She turned to Jack with a smile. "There. I got her approval."

"Almost," Jack chuckled.

"Almost," Rose happily sighed. "I love you Jack. I always will."

"I love you too," He stroked her hair and kissed her deeply. Pulling away, he gazed into her eyes. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Rose blushed and giggled girlishly. "I had left my purse in your car. I know, I could have called, but I wanted to use it as an excuse to spend extra time with you. Then I found out you weren't here and she made me mad, so I decided to wait just to piss her off."

Jack laughed. "There's that fire, I love so much. Well, at least it's gotten a somewhat of a truce between you two."

"I think I understand her more now, Jack. Before I didn't understand why she was being so mean and over-protective. But now I get it. I'm not saying she's right for painting all rich girls with a general brush, but I get it. Why didn't you tell me yourself?"

"Because Megan Price is not someone that I like to think about, much less talk about. Plus I didn't want you to feel sorry for me or think I was stupid or something."

"Oh, Jack. I would never! You have nothing to be ashamed of. You loved her and she threw it back in your face. If anyone should be ashamed and is stupid, it's her. She had you and threw you away," Rose rested her head against his shoulder. "But that's ok, because I benefit from her stupidity. I think it'd be rather difficult to woe you away from her."

"You're worth ten times of her Rose. It wouldn't be difficult at all," Jack chuckled, gently stroking her back. "Look, no more about Megan. She's in the past. Let's get your purse and spend at least the last of the daylight hours together. You can tell me all about what you're planning to wear for Tommy's party."

"Now that is a secret, Jack."

"Since when?"

"Since now," Rose laughed, following Jack out to his car.


End file.
